Playing with Fire
by GinnyGinervaWeasley
Summary: Hermione and Draco have had chemistry for as long as they can remember. When Ginny drags Hermione to a Slytherin bash and Hermione decides to make a move, what will happen? AU, the Wizarding Wars never happened.
1. Chapter 1

**First off, I own nothing Harry Potter if you haven't already figured that out. **

**It's been awhile since I've written a fanfic, but I was bored and figured why not. I would really love to know what you think of this little story. If the reception is good, I am considering making it into a full story.**

**I went through and proofed this for errors this morning (2/22), if you've already read it nothing has significantly changed. If you're new here, enjoy!**

* * *

I was standing in the corner of the Slytherin common room with a plastic cup in my hand. Somehow Ginny had managed to talk me into coming to the party Slytherin was throwing. She had also squeezed me into a tight red dress that hugged my curves and left very little to the imagination. Ginny was currently flirting with Blaise and needed someone to come to the party with, that's where I came in. I'd given in, after all I figured it would be nice to let go for a change. Everyone thought I was some innocent prissy prude, but I was far from it.

I took a swig from my cup as I surveyed the room, it was dark and there were disco style lights floating around the ceiling. The bass from the music was rocking the whole place as a mass of drunk bodies gyrated against each other in the space that had been cleared in the middle of the room for a dance floor.

Ginny had disappeared a while ago with Blaise, leaving me on my own. I'd been standing in the corner too long, it was time to have some fun. I threw back the rest of my drink and with the liquid courage in my system I walked up to the first guy I came to with the intention of asking to dance.

I place my hand on the bulging bicep covered in black silk of the tall lean figure in front of me. At my touch, the guy turns his attention to me and I am met with the grey eyes of none other than the Prince of Slytherin, Draco Malfoy.

Upon seeing me, his expression quickly changes from hot and flirty to confusion. "What the hell do you want Granger?" Malfoy asks, trying to act unaffected when I know he feels the same warmth spreading through him at the small contact of my hand on his arm. Draco and I have been playing a game of cat and mouse for far too long and it's time to change that. I don't miss the way his cool grey eyes scan over my body appraisingly.

I lean in closer so my chest is just barely presses against his so I can whisper in his ear, "You." I pull back to see Draco's shocked expression, his mouth is hanging slightly open. His grey eyes are darker than a moment ago at the suggestiveness in my response. He is speechless, which doesn't happen often at all. I smile up at him as I finish my statement, "To dance with me," I say with a wink as I squeeze his bicep, it's hard under my fingers.

"How drunk are you, Granger?" Draco finally finds his words as he looks at me apprehensively. There is no doubt that there is chemistry between us and it's obvious that we both feel it, but Draco is surprised that I am acting on it after all of this time of ignoring it. Frankly, so am I.

I laugh as I place my other hand on his firm chest. "Not nearly drunk enough if you're going to talk," I sass. Honestly, I've had two drinks. I'm barely even tipsy, but I may as well use the supposed drunkness to my advantage. "Dance with me Draco," I smile up at him as I let my hand travel down his chest and over the hard muscles of his abs, I feel his muscles clench as my hand passes over them. I smile at his most likely unconscious reaction to being touched by me. It makes me what to see him in all of his glory even more, I've imagined it, but I want to see the real thing.

Draco just nods as his eyes rake over my body one more time before he turns me around and places his large warm hands on my waist and pulls me closer. I fall back against him as I start to move to the beat, brushing against him in all the right ways.

We dance like this for a few more minutes and I can tell Draco is enjoying it as much as I am, the proof is pressed against my lower back. I press back harder against him and bring my arms up over my head lacing them around his neck. Draco growls in my ear at the added pressure before cursing, "Dammit Granger," and attaching his lips to the creamy flesh of my neck. He lays open mouth kisses along the column of my neck, occasionally nipping at the flesh as I move to give him better access. I am completely lost in the sensation of Draco's lips on me and his body pressed firmly and sensuously against me. Every little touch sends shock waves of pleasure through my body, building up the anticipation of what is to come.

Draco sucks on my neck and I know he's marking me, but that makes this whole thing even hotter. I want Draco to mark me, in every possible way and I am about to tell him this when he pulls his lips away from my neck. I start to protest when his hands leave my waist and he grabs my hand before saying in my ear in a husky voice, "Let's get out of here."

I look over my shoulder and meet his now almost charcoal grey eyes and nod in agreement. There is nothing I want more than to get out of here with Draco. I want him in every sense of the word, no matter how much I may regret it in the morning. At this moment I don't really care, I'm finally going to give in to what I have wanted for years.

Draco pulls me through the crowd and up the spiraling staircase that leads to his dormitory. When we make it to the landing, he turns me to him and captures my lips in a hot passionate kiss, his tongue licking against my lips asking for entrance. I grant it as I wrap my fingers through his white-blonde hair and pull him even closer. Draco blindly leads me down the hallway and to his room, pressing me against the wood of the door. His hands are all over my body and his body is pressed up against mine as close as possible, I can't get enough. His hands move down to the back of my thighs and he murmurs, "Jump," into my mouth. I obey and I wrap my legs around his slim waist as he supports my weight and continues to kiss me with a fiery passion.

Before I know it, we are in his room and he is dropping me onto the silky grey sheets. When my back hits the mattress I am all too aware that Draco is no longer pressed against me. Instead he is staring down at me, taking in every inch of me with his hungry grey eyes. I take this time to let my eyes rake up and down his hot body. His black button down shirt has the top three buttons undone, revealing sexy pale skin and his tight black pants are straining to contain his considerable assets. I bite my lip in anticipation as I look back up to his grey eyes. The look in them is almost enough to send me over the edge.

"Damn you're gorgeous," Draco mutters before following me onto the bed. He's on top of me and I can't think of a place that I'd rather be at this moment than under his soft yet hard body.

Draco's lips descend upon mine again and I am lost. Everything is a blur of passion as clothes are shed and skin touches skin. Moans fill the air as we move together in the race to reach the glorious end. Before I know it, Draco is sending me over the edge and I am filled with absolute euphoria. Draco sure as hell knows what he's doing and he uses it to bring me to pleasures I've never experienced before.

When we both come down from our highs, Draco mumbles, "Damn Granger, you're not as innocent as everyone believes."

I prop myself up on my elbows on Draco's chest and smile, "Hasn't any one ever told you not to judge a book by it's cover Draco?" I ask, batting my eyelashes innocently.

In response, Draco just captures my lips again and I fall willingly into his embrace. I don't care if I'll regret this in the morning, all I want right now is Draco. When the sun rises, I'll deal with the consequences. I might as well make the most of it while it lasts.

I'm playing with fire and I know I am going to end up getting burned, the questions is when?

**So, what did you think? I'd love to know. Should I make this into a full story or just leave it how it is? Also, if you have any suggestions for another story you'd like me to write, let me know. I need a new project!**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing Harry Potter!**

**I honestly have no idea where I am going with this, I just sat down and wrote and this is what came out. **

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

I groggily open my eyes and stare up at the white ceiling, the white ceiling that looks similar to mine, but it's not mine. I let my eyes sweep around the room in confusion, where the hell am I? What happened last night?

I take in the green walls and the silky sheets I'm laying on. _Slytherin?_ I think in confusion. That's when I remember that Ginny had dragged me to a Slytherin party last night. I must not have made it back to Gryffindor, but whose bed was I in? And why did I feel a warm presence beside me?

I take a deep breath to before I turn over to see who is lying next to me, I already think I know who it is, but I need to make sure. I look to my left and see the tell tale white blonde hair of Draco Malfoy. Dammit! What the hell had I gotten myself into? Did I really hook up with Malfoy?

I know the answers yes, all the details of last night are coming back to me and it's all crystal clear. I wanted Draco, so I'd taken it into my own hands and got him.

There were a million questions running through my mind, along with images from last night. There was no questioning why I did it; I wanted to see if all the rumors about Draco were true. I could honestly say they were and that they even underestimated Draco's powers. Last night had been amazing, but I wasn't about to stick around and find out it all meant nothing. Yes, I'd planned on it meaning nothing when I went in, but something changed. It was like some switch in me had been turned on and suddenly I was feeling something for Draco. That hadn't been part of the plan, but the heart wants what the heart wants.

I take another deep breath and slowly and quietly slide out of the warm bed. I start to gather my clothes, planning on making a quick escape before Draco wakes up. so much for that plan. "Leaving already?" I hear Draco's sexy voice come from behind me. I jump in surprise and whip around. "Didn't mean to startle you, love," Draco smiles, holding up his hands in surrender. In the morning, it seems as if Draco had his guard down. He wasn't being cruel or arrogant quiet yet and I found myself liking it.

When I don't respond, Draco says, "Why don't you come back to bed Hermione? We can pick up where we left off last night."

"I have to get back," I answer, refusing to look up and meet his eyes, because I know one look into them and I'll be crawling back to join him in his bed.

"What's another hour?" he asks and I can tell he cocked his head in question. "I'm sure they already realized you didn't come back last night. Might as well make it worth it," Draco says and I can hear the smirk in his voice.

"I can't," I mumble, pulling on my clothes and still not looking his way. I know I need to get out of here quick, before I cave. I need to find Ginny and get back to Gryffindor. I'm sure Harry and Ron have noticed I'm gone and I don't need them sending out the search party, especially if it means them finding me with Draco. They can never know about this, if they did, Draco would have some major problems and so would I.

I am seconds away from making my beeline for the door when I feel a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me back against a hard chest. I guess Draco is taking it upon himself to keep me in his liar for the next few hours.

"Draco," I complain and try to pull away, but find it hard to do when his warm lips connect with my neck.

"Stop fighting it Hermione. I know you want it as much as I do," he murmurs in my ear as his lips continue to tease my skin.

My body is on fire and my mind is completely clouded. I want him so much; it's not even funny. I let out a slight moan, which I'd like to say was in displeasure, but I'd be lying.

"I've wanted you for ages and I'm not letting you go this easily," Draco whispers in my ear, sending sparks of desire shooting through my body. Did he just say he'd wanted this for ages? Was he serious?

"For ages?" I manage to get out as he continues to kiss and nip at my neck.

"Yeah, for ages," Draco confirms. I hadn't misheard him. "Ever since you punched me in third year," he adds.

"Really?" I ask, turning to look at him in surprise. Was this really the same guy I'd hit all those years ago? The guy who had made my life a living hell? The guy I'd used to hate with all of my power?

"Yes, really," Draco snaps. His dark grey eyes locked on mine. "Now would you please shut up and let me kiss you?" Draco asks in exasperation. That's all it takes to break any resolve I had. I throw myself at him and let him have his way with me.

I was still in shock that Draco had actually wanted me, before I threw myself at him last night that is. Some time in the last year or two something had clearly shifted between us and I was glad. If it hadn't then I wouldn't be enjoying all of the benefits of hooking up with Draco Malfoy. He was damn good at what he was doing and I didn't want him to stop anytime soon.

An hour later, I was lying in Draco's bed once again with his arms thrown around me. This time I wasn't planning my escape, instead I was dreading leaving and facing my friends.

After a while, I finally say, "Draco, I really have to go."

"I know," he mumbles as he turns to face me. I still couldn't grasp the fact that we were being civil towards each other.

"I don't want to," I admit, not sure why I was telling him this. After another second, I add, "Is this a truce?"

Draco's grey eyes search my face before saying, "Yeah, I believe it is, as long as this can happen again." His smile is teasing, but serious.

"I believe that it can," I smile up at him. I never would have expected this, but I may as well embrace it and analyze it all later.

"Then this will be our dirty little secret," Draco sends me a wink.

"Our dirty little secret," I smile back at him before getting out of bed and gathering my clothes for the second time that morning. I dress quickly and head to the door. "Until we meet again," I smile back at Draco, who is still lying in the bed in all his glory.

"See you Granger," he smirks. I roll my eyes and head out the door.

What the hell just happened? Was I in the twilight zone? Draco was actually being civil towards me. Had we really just agreed to be sex buddies? That's sure what it sounded like to me.

What had I gotten myself into? I was on cloud nine and not thinking straight, I was sure I would regret everything once I had a chance to process it. I may as well make the most of it before that time came.

**Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think and what you want to see happen. I honestly am making this up as I go and I can take any turn you want me to. Thanks again!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing Harry Potter!**

**Here's the next chapter. I'm making this up as I go, so bear with me. Thanks for reading and if you have any suggestions or things you want to see, let me know.**

* * *

I made my way out of Draco's room and through the Slytherin common room, stepping over sleeping bodies and empty bottles as I went. I took a quick cursory glance around the room, looking for Ginny's fire red hair and didn't find her. I figured she'd gone back to Gryffindor last night like I should have.

I quickly made my way out of Slytherin house and made my walk of shame back to Gryffindor. I did take the time to magically transform my small dress and heels from last night into a pair of jeans with a hoodie and trainers, I didn't need any evidence to have to try and hide when I got back to Gryffindor. I knew Harry and Ron would be looking for me and this way I could just say I'd been at the library or something. They didn't need to know that I'd spend the night…and the morning, with Draco Malfoy and they definitely didn't need to know that I'd enjoyed it.

When I reached the portrait hole to the common room, I quietly slipped in without making a scene. I was able to slip into the crowd of Gryffindor's who were wandering the room, but I didn't escape Harry and Ron's sight.

"Hermione! There you are!" Ron yelled from across the room and Harry and him made their way over to me.

It took all of my self-control not to roll my eyes at his overreaction. "Here I am," I shrug as they reach me as if I hadn't just been missing all night. The best way to get around all of this was to pretend like I had no idea what they were talking about.

"Where the bloody hell have you been?" Ron bursts, his face red.

I want to snap back that it's not of his bloody business, but that might make me look guiltily. "What are you on about Ronald?" I ask, playing dumb.

"What Ron means is where were you Mione?" Harry asks in a much calmer manner than Ron as his green eyes search my face.

"The library," I answer with a shrug. "What's the big deal?" I ask as I shift my weight.

"We couldn't find you last night," Ron bursts, but Harry holds out a hand to stop him.

"There's no big deal. You were just at the library?" he asks.

I try not to flinch as I answer, "Yes, I was at the library like most other mornings. I was there late last night as well." I answer with a shrug. I don't really care if they completely believe me or not, I just need them to drop it for now so I can get up to my dorm and process the last twelve hours.

"We looked in the library and you weren't there," Ron protests, his face getting even redder. I could tell he was confused and just barely holding on to his temper. Harry on the other hand was calm and collected as his eyes searched me. It wasn't Ron I was worried about; I was worried about Harry catching on.

"You must not have looked hard enough," I shrug for what feels like the hundredth time since I entered the common room. It was the best way to play nonchalant though.

"But…" Ron starts to protest, but Harry stops him.

"Drop it Ron, we must have just missed her. She's here now," Harry says, but something in his eyes makes me think he knows that something is off.

"Fine," Ron pouts as he gives in and folds his arms over his chest.

"Now, if we're done here. I need to go find Ginny," I say, hoping they may know if she came back of not. I know she'll want to see me as bad as the boys did if she knows I didn't come home last night. At least she knew where I was last night, unlike Harry and Ron.

"She's upstairs," Harry gestures towards the steps leading up to the girls' dormitories.

"Thanks," I smile and give both Harry and Ron one last look before heading towards the steps.

When I reach my dorm, I open the door and am immediately faced with Ginny. "You're just coming home?" she asks, looking me up and down.

"Yes," I answer, there is no point in trying to lie to her. I know she'll get the truth out of me some how. She's much more persistent than Ron and Harry are. She also knows how to get anything out of me. "When did you get back?" I ask, my attempt to derail the conversation for a few seconds.

"Late last night…or was it early this morning?" Ginny shrugs. "Blaise and I go a little caught up in the moment," Ginny smirks and I can tell immediately that her night was probably as eventful as mine had been. Good for Ginny.

"Are you two together?" I ask, truly curious. As of last night they had just been flirting, but a lot can change since last night. I had first hand experience in that field.

"Stop trying to change the conversation," Ginny scolds me with a smile. "And we haven't put any labels on it yet."

I nod in understanding and brace myself for the storm of questions I know is about to come. I know there is no point in trying to distract Ginny anymore, she knows what she wants and she's not going to stop until she gets it.

"So, you just got back a few minutes ago?" Ginny asks, popping her him out and placing a hand on it.

"Yes," I nod.

"Which means you spent the night at Slytherin?" she asks, her eyebrows raised.

"Yes," I answer, keeping to one word answers because they didn't give too much away.

"So who did you sleep with?" Ginny asks, more to herself than to me. I can see the wheels turning in her head as she runs all of the possibilities over in her head. "Nott?" she asks and gauges my reaction. "No, not Nott. What about Goyle?"

I just stand there and try to keep my expression passive. "No, not Goyle. Crabbe?" The appalled look on my face answers that one for her. "No and it couldn't have been Blaise, so who could it be?" Ginny murmurs to herself as she rubs her chin as she thinks.

I continue to try to remain neutral and give her no hints as to who I was really with.

"That leaves…Malfoy," Ginny says as her green eyes flick up to met my brown ones.

I try to keep from reacting, but I feel my features slip into a deer in the headlights look. I've been caught. "It is Malfoy, isn't it?" Ginny asks excitedly.

I don't answer, I know if I did I wouldn't be able to deny it. "You slept with Malfoy?" Ginny asks, her expression full of shock. So much for keeping what happened between us a secret. I'd only been away from Draco for fifteen minutes and already Ginny had picked up on what had happened. I was so screwed and I should regret it all, but I didn't.

**Thanks for reading! I'd love to know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing Harry Potter!**

**Here's the next update. I really have no idea where I'm going with this. I am just writing and seeing where it takes me. If you have anything you want to see happen, just let me know and I will work it in. I hope to update again on Friday like usual, in the meantime enjoy!**

* * *

I stood there and start to panic on the inside. Ginny had just guessed the one secret I wanted to take to my grave. She knew I'd slept with Draco, I mean I hadn't confirmed it, but I think the deer in the headlights look that was currently on my face said enough. Ginny knew me well enough to know she was right. There was no point in denying it; I'd just have to make Ginny swear to never tell a soul.

"Yes," I mumble unable to look her in the eye. I knew my face was bright red. I didn't regret sleeping with Draco, but I did feel embarrassed. No one was supposed to find out about this, but here I was only minutes after I left Draco's room and Ginny already knew.

"You slept with Draco Malfoy?" Ginny asks again with wide eyes.

"Yes Ginny, I slept with Draco," I whisper. "Now keep it down," I scold, I can't have someone over hearing us.

"You really did it," Ginny mumbles to herself with a smile. "You finally did it." Her last words catch me off guard.

"What do you mean I finally did it?" I ask in pure confusion. What is she talking about? I never showed any interest in Draco before last night. Well, I never showed any interest in Draco before last night on the outside. I'd always been interested on the inside, but I thought I'd done a good job at hiding that. Maybe I hadn't done as well as I'd thought.

"Oh come on Hermione. I'm your best friend, I can read you better than anyone," Ginny smiles at me. She seems genuinely excited about this unexpected news.

"Ginny, what are you on about?" I ask. If it was that obvious that I'd liked Draco, how many other people knew? I barely allowed myself to admit before last night.

"Hermione, I know you've liked him for years," Ginny rolls her eyes as if it's obvious.

"How?" I ask, not denying that I have liked him for years. There's no point in lying to Ginny so already knows too much she might as well know it all.

"You too have bickered back and forth forever, but for the two of you it's just like foreplay. I always wondered when you two would come to your senses and do the deed," Ginny smiles deviously.

"Wait a second…did you plan this somehow?" I ask skeptically. Something about the way that she said it made me think she was up to something. It wouldn't be the first time Ginny took it upon herself to set me up with someone.

"No," Ginny shakes her head. "Now I did hope that you two would hit it off when I made you come to Slytherin, but I didn't plan anything," she shakes her fire red hair.

"You can't tell anyone anything about this. No one can ever find out," I get to the important things. My reputation would be ruined if word got around that I slept with the Slytherin Sex god. Draco and I weren't meant to be together on the outside, but if we could make it work out behind the scenes, I was all for it.

"Oh give me a break Mione. Do you really think anyone would believe me if I said you of all people had slept with Draco Malfoy?" Ginny asks, putting her hands on her hips in exasperation. She's right, no one would believe her unless she had some type of evidence to prove it and as far as I knew there was no evidence. "Now onto the important things," Ginny sends me a mischievous smile. "Is he as good as all the rumors?" she asks curiously. Ginny is a huge gossip and it usually bugs the bloody hell out of me, but today I actually am glad she is. I want to talk to someone about last night…and this morning and who better than Ginny, the only other person who knew what had happened.

"Better," I say with a smirk. It appears as if Draco is rubbing off on me already, I never smirk…until now.

"Details Hermione!" Ginny squeals with excitement.

"I need to keep some things secret Ginny, otherwise everyone will be going after Draco and I can't have that now can I?" I smile at Ginny.

"Are you two together?" she asks excitedly.

I shrug, as I answer, "I'm not sure I think we're just kind of seeing where it goes." Draco and I hadn't done much talking when we were in his room. I wasn't sure if this was just a one-time thing for him or if he wanted to be enemies with benefits. I just wasn't sure what he thought this was. Me on the other hand, I was willing to take whatever I could get right now. Draco was too good to let go just like that, especially if we kept this all on the down low.

"When are you seeing him next?" Ginny asked, her eyes wide.

"I don't know Gin, we didn't really talk much," I answer with another shrug.

"Well you better get on that Hermione. You can't have Draco moving on to someone else," Ginny answers as if it's obvious that I need to get a move on finding Draco.

"What do you suggest I do Gin?" I ask with a tilt of my head. Ginny has a lot more experience in this field than I do. I'm not usually one to get involved so suddenly like this. She could be a great asset at getting to the bottom of whatever this was with Draco.

"Go find him, give him something that he can't resist. Draw him in and then make him come to you. You need to keep it interesting and keep him wanting you," Ginny smiles devilishly as she suggests that I tease Draco. I actually like the idea though.

"You mean tease him?" I ask to clarify.

"Yes, tease him. Drive him crazy and make him come to you," Ginny smiles at me. "Trust me, it will work like a charm."

I do trust her; it's perfect I need to get Draco to come to me. I am not going to be one of those girls that throw themselves at guys; I am going to be the girl who is unaffected. I am going to get Draco to come to me. He will be the one to give in, not me.

I am going to do it. I am going to turn the charm up and have Draco begging for me before the end. The fact that this will all be done in secret makes it even hotter and more appealing. Draco won't know what hit him.

**Thanks for reading! I'd love to know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing Harry Potter!**

**Here you go, another update. Let me know if there is anything you want to see.**

**Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

* * *

I couldn't believe I was going to do this. It wasn't like me to go after a guy by teasing them that was more up Ginny's ally. Actually, I am pretty sure that's how she hooked Blaise. But here I was dressed in my uniform that Ginny had helped me magically alter. The skirt hit just below my bum and the top few buttons of my blouse were undone showing a good amount of cleavage. It should be enough to get Draco's attention.

I walked down the halls, ignoring the looks I got. For some reason I was feeling extremely confident. I could do this. I could tease Draco.

I made my way to the library where I had a feeling Draco was. Okay, maybe it wasn't exactly a feeling, it may have had something to do with the fact that I looked at the Marauder's Map and found Draco's name there. Either way, it didn't matter. I knew Draco was in the library so that was where I was headed.

I walked through the doors and made my way directly to the back corner where I knew he liked to sit. I only knew this because it was the same place I liked to sit. It was the quietest and the most hidden. I walked around a row of bookshelves and there he was in all his Slytherin glory. Draco's white blonde hair was tousled probably due to his hands running through it like they always did when he was trying to work something out. His grey eyes were scanning a textbook and his soft pink lower lip was pulled between his perfect teeth. Damn he was hot!

I pause for a second to gather myself before I walk right up to Draco and lean over his shoulder to look at his book. "What are you working on?" I ask with an upbeat tone. I place one hand on the table next to his book and the other on the back of his chair as I lean it.

Draco's head whips to face me in shock; I can't help but smile at the fact that I surprised him. "What the hell?" he curses as he looks at me.

I ignore him and pull the chair next to him out. Instead of sitting in it though, I sit on the table and put my feet on the chair instead. I'm giving Draco a very good view of my bare legs, which I can tell he appreciates as his grey eyes flick over them. He takes a deep breath as he gathers himself. "What are you working on?" I repeat, drawing his eyes back up to mine. They only maintain eye contact for a second before they go back to scanning my body.

"Transfiguration," Draco answers after a minute, his voice slightly huskier than usual. It's nice to know that I have an affect on him, even when I haven't really tried to yet.

"Need help?" I ask as I lean forward and place my elbows on my knees giving Draco the perfect view of my cleavage. He takes advantage of it as his eyes lock on the bared skin. I can see him shallow deeply as he takes me in.

"You okay there Draco?" I ask as I reach out to brush a few strands of white blonde hair off his forehead.

"Yeah," Draco says, his voice cracking. He clears his throat before continuing on in his normal tone. "Yeah, I'm here."

"Do you need help?" I repeat with a flirty smile.

"No, I'm good," Draco shakes his head and runs his hands through his hair. He looks up at the ceiling and takes a deep breath.

I smile to myself as I slide off the table, allowing my thigh to brush Draco's arm on the way. "You sure?" I as I rest my hand on his shoulder, standing closer than necessary.

"Yeah," Draco nods, not looking up at me.

"Okay," I shrug. "I'll be right over there is you need me," I point towards the shelves of books to his left. I turn and walk off, making sure that my hips sway back and forth. I know Draco's watching me the whole way. When I get to the edge of the bookshelves I look back and send him another flirty smile before disappearing from his view behind the bookshelf.

I pretend to look for a book, but honestly I'm just waiting for Draco to come find me. I know he will, I could see it in his eyes when I'd looked back at him.

It takes him all of two minutes to make his way over to me and when he does he swiftly makes his way over to me and pushes me up against the bookshelf behind me. I look up at him with big round eyes, I can see the desire in his dark gray eyes. "Can I help you?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

Draco doesn't respond with words, instead he presses his lips against mine and pushes me even farther up against the bookshelf with his body. The whole length of Draco's firm body is pressed against mine and it feels amazing. I can feel every hard muscled inch of him and I wouldn't want it any other way. His lips move insistently against mine and his tongue asks for entrance. I grant it and soon her are full on snogging against the bookshelves. My hands are tangled in Draco's silky hair and his are roaming my body.

As Draco pulls his lips away form mine to take a breath I capture his bottom lip between my teeth and pull gently. A growl sounds from deep within him as he pulls back and looks at me with dark lust filled grey eyes. I just smirk up at him. I can tell he wants me, like I already said, every hard inch of him is pressed up against me. He wants me, but he's not going to get me, not that easily.

Draco goes to kiss me again, but I put my hands on his chest and push him back. He looks at me in confusion and I smirk up at him. "See you around Draco," I slide out under his arm and send him a wink as I walk off leaving him standing there speechless. I don't look back until I am fully out of the library. He did follow me, but I didn't expect him to. He will sooner or later, though.

If it was that easy to make Draco want me, this was going to be way more fun than I thought it was going to be. I was going to push him until he came after me and wouldn't take no for an answer. It was going to be fun getting to that stage though.

I smile to myself the whole way back to Gryffindor as I think of the stunned look on Draco's face when I'd pushed him away. It was priceless. He was used to getting everything he wanted without having to lift a finger, well that was going to have to change. If he wanted me he was going to have to work for it. In the meantime I was going to have a little fun of my own.

**Thanks for reading! I'd love to know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing Harry Potter!**

**I am so sorry it took forever to update and I am sorry this is short. I just don't have the time I wish I had to write. I really wanted to make this and the next chapter one chapter, but I don't have time to write the second half right now so I figured this was better than nothing. **

**Thanks for reading and sorry it's taking so long to update!**

* * *

"How'd it go?" Ginny asked as soon as I made my way through the portrait hole and into the Gryffindor common room.

"Pretty good," I smile as I look around to make sure no one it in hearing distance. "I definitely left him wanting more," I add with a wink.

"Spill!" Ginny squeals as she grabs my arm and pulls me over the chairs in the corner of the room.

"I found him in the library and teased him, we snogged and I left him wanting more," I answer with a shrug. There wasn't much more to tell, but I knew Ginny wanted more details. Well, she'd have to deal with what I gave her because I wasn't going into any farther depth.

"And?" Ginny's smile is huge.

"I'll leave that up to your imagination," I send a teasing smile Ginny's way.

"Fine," Ginny pouts. "So what's your next move?" Ginny asks, bouncing back quickly from her disappointment.

"I'm just going to take it as it comes," I shrug. "See where I run into him and do my best to tease him then," I answer. I feel like it will be easier to not plan ahead, but instead make it a spur of the moment thing. I just want to see where things will go.

"Be prepared to tell me all the details," Ginny says excitedly.

I just nod and change the subject. "So, how are you an Blaise?" I ask.

"Amazing!" Ginny squeals before she falls into a story about what happened last night between them. I zone out and think about Draco and his sexy body and cool grey eyes. I can't get him out of my head, but I don't really want to.

It was the next day and I was sitting in potions class waiting for class to start. My eyes flick to the door as the last few stragglers file in. Cold grey eyes meet mine and my insides start to melt, my eyes are locked with Draco's. I watch as he makes his way around the tables and to the open spot next to me. I sent him a questioning look, why is he sitting with me? I know we have something going on, but I thought it was supposed to be secret.

"What?" Draco asks as he sets him books out on the table.

"Why are you sitting with me?" I whisper, trying not to draw any more attention to us than there already was. Of course some eyes were on us because Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger did not sit together in class.

"I thought we were on speaking terms now," Draco smirks. "Or are we just fuck buddies?" he sends me a wink.

"You're an arse," I roll my eyes. Did Draco just see use as fuck buddies? I wasn't sure, but I really hoped he didn't. I wasn't going to get my hopes up, but I kind of hoped there was more to what was going on between us than just sex.

Draco ignores my comment and says, "This was the only spot left Hermione, don't get your sexy red lace panties in a twist," Draco sends me another wink and I can feel a blush creeping up my neck. Draco knew exactly what type of panties I wore and he wasn't afraid to hint at it.

I just roll my eyes and turn my attention to Slughorn when he starts the lesson. I try to concentrate, but I can't. My mind keeps trailing off to the guy sitting next to me. Sitting this close to Draco is driving me crazy. I mentally shake myself and take control again. My goal is to tease Draco, so I can't let him get to me first even when he isn't trying to. It's time to get down to business.

I furtively slide my seat slightly closer to Draco and closer to the table. I take a quick look around and see that no one is paying attention and even if they were they wouldn't be able to see what I was about to do. I place left hand on Draco's thigh and just let it sit there. Draco tenses and the sudden contact and turns to look at me. His face says, "What the hell are you doing?"

I just smirk back at him as I let my hand slide slightly higher on his leg as I turn to face the front of the room. Draco's eyes flick back up to Slughorn, but I can tell he isn't paying any attention. He is only thinking about what my hand is doing on his upper leg, and honestly so am I. I let my fingers dance over his cloth covered leg and pay attention to his reaction, his breathing is uneven and he is fidgeting in his seat. I purposefully avoid where I know he wants my hand the most and stick strictly to his thigh. That is until Draco takes matters into his own hands when he grabs my hand and places it on top of the prominent bulge that is clearly evident in his black trousers.

I bite my lip to keep from gasping in shock at what Draco just did, he made it very clear what he wanted and I'm not going to disappoint. I let my fingers start to move over him and I can tell I am having the affect on him that I want. I watch Draco's expression out of the corner of my eye, to anyone else it looks like he's paying complete attention to Slughorn, but I know better. I know that his mind is in the exact same place that mine is. He wants to be back in his room with much less clothing on and I absolutely want the same thing.

Just as suddenly as Draco moved my hand onto him he reaches out and stops it. I pull my hand away and send him a questioning look. I watch as he takes a deep breath and seems to collect himself. He doesn't look over at me, but instead picks up his quill and writes on my notes in front of me. _My dorm 11 o'clock._

I bite my lip as I try to hide the smile that 's trying to overtake my face. Draco's room tonight…the two of us alone…there is really only one outcome and it's the exact one that I want. The only problem is, I decided I don't want to give in. Would it be so bad to go back on that? I have a big choice to make in the next few hours. One choice will land me back in Draco's bed and the other will leave me alone in my own dorm. It seems like a no brainer to me.

**Thanks for reading! I'd love to know what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I own nothing HOA!**

**Sorry it's short, I want to make the chapters longer, but I just don't have the time. I figure smaller updates are better than nothing at all, right? **

**Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

As soon as my last class of the day let out I made a beeline for Gryffindor house. I needed to talk to Ginny a.s.a.p. My mind was racing with images of what could possibly happen if I went to Draco's dorm tonight and I loved every single one of them. The problem was, I was trying to tease Draco and if I went to his dorm tonight I would be giving in. I didn't want to give in, but I really wanted Draco. I wanted him so bad that he was the only thing on my mind and I couldn't think straight. That's why I needed to talk to Ginny; I needed her to talk me out of this.

I climbed through the portrait hole and immediately found Ginny in the common room. She was sitting on the couch flirting with Dean, it was just like Ginny to flirt with Dean while she had whatever she had with Blaise. I rolled my eyes and went over and pulled her away. "We need to talk," I say as she looks up at me with startled eyes.

"See you later Dean," Ginny waves over her shoulder as she stands from the couch and follows me up to my dorm. "What's up Hermione?" Ginny asks when we are finally alone.

"Draco wants me to meet him in his dorm tonight," I answer as I rub a hand over the back of my neck.

"And that's a problem?" Ginny asks in confusion as she looks up at me from her spot on my bed. In all honesty it's not a problem if I do what I my body is telling me to do, but if I listen to my brain or heart it's a major problem.

"I'm supposed to be teasing him, but if I go to his dorm tonight I'll be giving in," I explain.

"I wouldn't consider it giving in, you were the one who teased him enough to make him want you to stop by tonight, right?" Ginny looks up at me with a mischievous glint in her green eyes.

"Right," I nod, thinking of the hand job I was on the verge of giving him in class. He'd wanted it as much as I had, and I still wanted it so why not go for it?

"Then go for it," Ginny smiles with a flip of her fiery hair. "Just make sure you keep playing by your rules. As long as you have the upper hand he can't hurt you."

"You make that sound so easy," I let out a nervous laugh. That's what I'm afraid of, letting Draco close enough so that he can hurt me. I need to keep my distance emotionally, but that doesn't mean I need to keep my distance physically, does it? My brain is shouting YES!, but I ignore it.

"How do you think I got Blaise?" Ginny sends me a sly smirk. Ginny is good at all of this, all of the games, she knows exactly what to do or say to hook the guy. I need a little bit more of that, but since I don't have it I'll just take Ginny's advice.

"Touché," I smile at Ginny as I shake my head. "I guess I'll be visiting Slytherin tonight. You'll cover for me, right?" I ask, knowing already that Ginny will. I cover for her and she covers for me. Now usually when she covers for me I'm just out late studying, not hooking up with the Sytherin sex god himself, but I don't really see why that would matter.

"Of course," Ginny says with a big smile. "But you owe me details in the morning," Ginny's eyes are big with excitement and anticipation.

"Okay," I nod, not really planning on giving her all of the details. Some things were better kept secret.

"You're a lucky girl Hermione," Ginny sends me a big smile as she stands from my bed and heads to the door. "Almost any girl in this castle would kill for a night with Malfoy," she's right, they would. I was going to make the most of this opportunity while I could. I would worry about any possible emotions later.

By the time dinner rolled around, I couldn't focus on anything but what was to come tonight. I'd tried to work on getting ahead on homework, but that had proved useless. I couldn't get Draco's smoldering grey eyes or his soft lips out of my mind. I wouldn't let my mind wander any farther than that because the thought of Draco's touch and his very hot body were too much. I would never make it to tonight if I let those thoughts into my mind.

I was currently sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall as I picked at the food in front of me. I had absolutely no clue what Harry and Ron were talking about next to me and I honestly didn't care. I was too caught up in my daydreams.

I wasn't allowing myself to look up at the Slytherin table because I knew if I did, I wouldn't be able to look away. I felt Draco's eyes on me, but I refused to give him the satisfaction of looking. That is until Ginny nudged me with her shoulder and whispered, "Draco wants you."

I let my eyes flick over to the Slytherin table and meet Draco's grey ones. I cock my head slightly to the side in a silent, "What do you want?"

Draco subtly nods his head to the door before standing from his spot at the Slytherin table and walking towards the exit. I know he wants me to follow and I have every intention of doing so. I need to know what he wants. I wait until Draco's been gone for a few minutes before saying, "I'll be right back," to Ginny and stand.

I walk out of the Great Hall, aware of Harry and Ron's eyes following me, but I don't look back. I am standing in the foyer trying to figure out where I should start looking for Draco when a hand reaches out and pulls me into an alcove behind a statue. I look up to find myself standing only inches away from Draco. "Hey," I smile up at him. "What's up?"

"Are you still coming tonight?" Draco asks as he reaches up and pushes a lock of hair behind my ear.

"Yeah," I nod, unable to stop myself from looking at his lush pink lips. I unconsciously pull my bottom lip between my teeth as I imagine Draco's lips on mine.

Draco reaches up and gently pulls my bottom lip out from between my teeth. His grey eyes are dark as he leans in and gives me exactly what I wanted. His lips press against mine and my hands immediately wrap around his neck. We kiss for a moment before Draco pulls away, leaving me wanting more.

"Great," Draco murmurs, he breath hitting my face. "The password's _Salazar_," Draco whispers before planting one more kiss on my lips and disappearing back out into the hallway.

I take a moment to collect myself before heading back into the Great Hall. So much for keeping the upper hand. I am a mess just from one kiss from Draco, I am completely in over my head, but there is no turning back now. I am going to Draco's dorm tonight, even though my brain is telling me I shouldn't. My body is going to win out because all I want right now it Draco, right now to hell with my brain.

**Thanks for reading! I'd love to know what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I own nothing HOA!**

**Here you go, sorry it took so long and I'm sure it's not that great, but here it is. Sorry it's taking forever to update, soon I should have more time to actually get into this.**

**Thanks for reading and I'd love to know what you think.**

* * *

After my encounter with Draco during dinner, he was the only thing on my mind. I couldn't wait until I was alone in his form with him, but of course time dragged on.

Finally it was time to start making my way to the Slytherin common room. I was suddenly nervous. "You'll cover for me, right" I ask Ginny as I pass her in the common room.

"Of course," Ginny nods. I wasn't worried about getting caught. I was a prefect and allowed to be out at this hour. What I was worried about was Harry and Ron realizing I was gone. I wasn't exactly sure what would happen if they found out I was sneaking out to hookup with Draco, but I knew it would be nothing good.

I nod and quickly make my way out of the common room before Harry or Ron can notice, they already think I went to bed so they shouldn't notice my disappearance.

I made my way through the dark deserted hallways of the castle until I found myself standing at the entrance to Slytherin house in the dungeons. "Salazar," I said and the door clicked open. I walked down the hallway leading to the common room but froze when I heard voices. It hadn't crossed my mind until this moment that I'd have to make it through the Slytherin common room to get to Draco's dorm. What was I going to do? Only the length of the common room and steps stood in my way of being in Draco's strong arms again and I wasn't turning back now.

I slowly make my way to the end of the corridor to see who exactly is sitting in the common room. I groan inwardly when I see all of my least favorite Slytherin members gathered in the common room. Sitting there spread out on the couches are Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, and Pansy, as well as one friendly face, Blaise.

"Why did Draco go to bed so early?" I can hear Pansy whine as I hide in the shadows. I smile to myself because I know exactly why Draco is in his room, I just wish I was there with him.

"Who cares?" Blaise asks and I can tell he's rolling his eyes, apparently Pansy gets on his nerves as much as she does most everybody else.

Blaise looks over towards where I am standing as Pansy rambles on about Draco and I step out from the shadows slightly. Blaise's eyes land on my and he holds up a finger sending me a look saying, "I'll take care of it."

Blaise turns his attention back to his group of friends surrounding him as Pansy asks, "Are you still with that Weaslette?" there is a sneer in her voice that I can't see from where I am standing. I send her a death glare, even though she can't see me.

"Yes, but I don't think that's any of your business," Blaise says, standing his ground.

"I still think you can do better," Pansy says and I can see Blaise tense. I can tell he's trying to rein his emotions in. From what I have seen, Blaise likes Ginny. He's not just using her, which gains him approval in my book.

"I'm assuming better is you?" Blaise asks, his voice full of disbelief.

Pansy just smirks before standing and saying, "I'm going to go show Draco what he's missing." She saunters off up the steps I'm assuming in search of Draco.

"I've been there, he's not missing much," Blaise says quietly once Pansy is out of hearing distance. The guys surrounding him break out laughing, I have to fight to keep myself from laughing as well. "Well guys, I think it's time to call it a night," Blaise switches gears after everyone stops laughing.

The guys all nod in agreement as they murmur among themselves. Slowly, they all get up and file up the steps, except for Blaise. "The coast is clear," Blaise says turning back to face me.

I come out of the shadows and walk over to where Blaise is standing. "Thank you," I smile at him.

"Don't mention it," Blaise shrugs it off. "I assume you know where Draco's room is," he sends me a devious smirk that causes me to blush.

"I do," I nod, not meeting his eyes.

"Hopefully Draco's gotten rid of Pansy already," Blaise says as he starts up the steps and I follow him.

We reach the top and hear voices. "Oh come on Draco," Pansy's whiny voice is saying.

"Save it Pans," Draco says, his voice showing no emotion. When I reach the landing I can see Pansy standing in Draco's doorway and I can see Draco over her shoulder. His eyes flick up to meet mine and I smile. "Go to bed Pans," Draco tries to get rid of her.

"Fine, but when you change your mind you know where to find me," Pansy huffs before turning and stomping off down the steps and to her dorm. I hide behind Blaise as she passes.

Draco just rolls his eyes at Pansy's outburst before turning his attention to me and Blaise. "Thank you Blaise," Draco smiles over at his friend.

"No problem," Blaise nods before walking off, leaving Draco and I alone in the hallway. My nerves have taken over my body at the sight of Draco, but the nerves are overcome by my sudden need for Draco. All I want right now it Draco, anyway I can get him.

He stands there silently letting his eyes roam over my body before his darkening grey eyes meet mine. "Come in," Draco gestures to the room as he steps in.

I follow him into his somewhat familiar bedroom and close and lock the door behind me. I pause by the door and allow my gaze to roam Draco's body. I take in his floppy white blonde hair, his perfect skin, his kissable pink lips, his muscular black clad body and back up to his stormy grey eyes. I wanted him and I wanted him now.

"You want me," Draco stands the fact as if it is obvious and I guess it probably is.

"Yes, I do," I answer, gaining courage as I take a step closer to him, slowly closing the distance between us.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Draco asks as his hands snake out and wrap around my waist, pulling me closer. My breath catches as my chest brushes against Draco's. I look up at him through my eyelashes and see that his stormy eyes are locked on mine. The look he is sending me makes me want to crash my lips against his and tangle my hands in his white blonde hair and pull him as close as possible, but I don't.

I hesitate as I stare up at him trying to decide how to play this. Should I just go for it and give in to what I want? Or should I draw it out and tease him like I'd been trying to do earlier?

I unconsciously bite my lip as my mind plays out the possible outcomes. Draco lifts his hand from my waist to my chin and pulls my lip out from between my teeth. "Stop thinking Hermione, you're not going to get away with teasing me this time," Draco's warm breath brushes over my face, making my breathing speed up. All I want is Draco, so why am I waiting?

I decide it's smartest to give in. I stand on my tiptoes as I tangle my hands into Draco's silky hair and pull his lips down to mine. The second our lips touch, I am completely lost in Draco. We are the only two in the world. I lose track of time as we stand there kissing, Draco's tongue battling my for dominance as Draco leads me over to his bed. We fall back onto it, Draco on top and continue to lose ourselves in each other as we let the passion overtake us.

Clothes are shed and hands are wandering, Draco knows exactly what he's doing and I can't get enough. I need him and I need him now! I slip my hand under the waistband of his boxers and push them down, making it pretty damn clear that I am tired of waiting. All I want is Draco and from the feel of it, all Draco wants in this moment is me.

Draco takes me to the edge and back several times, before giving in and giving me exactly what I need. It is amazing and perfect and I can't get enough. The feeling of Draco pressed against me in all the right places in almost more than I can take.

Draco and I stay in each other's arms for most of the night as we make great use of our alone time. I can't help but feel like there is something more there's than just physical attraction, but I push the thought away. I can't start thinking like that because I can't like Draco as more than what we currently are. It would ruin me if I fell for him, I just knew it would. That's why it was a good thing that I didn't like him like that…at least I think I don't like him like that.

**Thanks for reading and I'd love to know what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I own nothing Harry Potter!**

**Sorry it's taken so long, I've been super busy. In a few weeks things will clear up and I'll be able to consistently update. Thanks for reading and I'd love to know what you think!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"How was last night?" Ginny asks as she plopped down next to me at breakfast the next morning. I hadn't seen her since before my night with Draco and I knew she'd want all the details.

"Good morning to you to Gin," I look over at her. I'm not really up for talking about last night quite yet. It's not that I don't want to talk about everything that went down with Draco, because honestly I have no problem talking about it. It was an amazing mind blowing night, but I was exhausted. It was nearly three in the morning before I snuck back to my dorm and it as at least four before I finally fell asleep after replaying ever little detail of the night with Draco.

"Yeah yeah good morning," Ginny waves her hands. "Spill Hermione."

"Not right now Gin," I say in a lowered voice. "Harry and Ron will be here any minute," I say as I look towards the door to see if they are coming through the door. They aren't coming through the door, but Draco is and my eyes meet his sexy grey ones. Draco drops his eye in a wink that sends the butterflies flying in my stomach. All I want to do is make my way across the great hall and kiss Draco senseless.

"Oh come on Hermione, give me something. They aren't here yet," Ginny says looking towards the door as well. "Ooh, but I see Mister Slytherin sex god is," she trills.

I gently nudge her shoulder and pull her attention away from Draco. "It was amazing," I say about last night, giving her minimal details.

"And?" Ginny pushed turning her attention back to me.

"That's all you're getting right now," I say, I can't give her more details right now because I'm afraid of what I might do when reliving the memories of last night with Draco right across the room.

"Fine," Ginny says with a roll of her eyes. "Anyway, do you have plans tonight?" Ginny asks turning to me.

"Not that I know of," I answer. I really wish I had plans with Draco tonight, but he'd never made any indication last night when I was leaving that we'd do all of this again. I don't really know what's going on between Draco and I, but I'm starting to think I want more than just a mysterious physical relationship. At least I think I do, I'm not quite sure.

"Can you cover for me then?" Ginny asks.

"Yeah," I nod. "Do you have plans with Blaise tonight?" I ask following Ginny's gaze across the hall to where Blaise was sitting next to Draco. Both guys were looking over at us. Draco's eyes met mine and he sent me a sly smirk before turning back to Blaise. His dark grey eyes said all I needed to know. He wanted me as much as I did, but who was going to make the first move.

"Yeah," Ginny smiled. I could tell she was head over heels for Blaise.

"I'll cover for you," I nod as Harry and Ron finally join us.

"Where we're you last night Mione?" Ron asks as he and Harry plop down across from Ginny and I.

"What do you mean?" I ask in confusion. As far as Harry and Ron know, I went to bed early.

"We didn't see you all night," Ron says as he starts to shovel food onto his plate.

"I went to bed early, I told you that," I answer, pretending like that's what really happened last night.

"Oh," Ron says, dropping the topic.

The rest of the group falls into conversation, but I stand to leave. I need to go get some work done. I have a free period first and need to get a head start on hitting the library. "Hey, I'll see you guys later. I'm going to the library," I say as I turn and walk off. I can feel eyes trained on me the whole way out of the great hall and I know they aren't my friends, no they are Draco's.

I grab a seat at the back of the library in the secluded corner where I teased Draco only a few days before. I settled in to work on my schoolwork, but my mind was elsewhere. I was exhausted and didn't have the concentration I needed to get my transfiguration work done, so I allowed my brain to wander. Images of Draco and I last night flashed through my brain. Draco's silky blonde hair falling over his forehead and he hovered over me. His soft pink lips working against mine as his hands tangled in my hair. His stormy grey eyes boring into mine before he took me to another world. The sight of his bare chest as he lay on the bed and watched me leave. Every little detail was perfect and I couldn't get enough.

"Hermione Granger, daydreaming?" a familiar husky voice says from behind me as a shadow appears and I jump in shock.

Turning around quickly, I see the guy who was in said daydreams. "Draco," I gasp in surprise. I really had been completely lost in my thoughts. I hadn't heard him come up behind me.

"Yes, that is my name babe," Draco says as he pulls the chair out next to me. He doesn't take a seat in the chair though, instead he sits on the table facing me and places his feet in the chair. "Daydreaming of me, were you?" Draco asks with his infamous smirk as he leans over, his elbows on his knees.

I look up and meet his eyes. "Yes," I admit, there is no point in denying it. I have no problem with Draco knowing exactly what I am thinking of, or should I say exactly what I'm thinking of doing with him.

"All good I'm hoping," Draco smirks yet again, his eyes locked on mine.

"Of course," I smirk back at him, reaching out to brush the silky strands of hair off his forehead.

"Come over tonight and we can make those daydreams a reality," Draco says, the question coming off as more of a statement.

My heart skips a beat at the idea of spending tonight with Draco again, but I can't. "I can't Draco, not tonight," I answer. I'm really starting to regret that I'd just agreed to cover for Ginny tonight while she went out with Blaise.

"Oh come on love," Draco murmurs as he leans closer to me. All I want to do is lean in and kiss his pink lips, but I don't. I haven't missed the little terms of endearment Draco has used today and as much as they make me feel all melty inside, I'm afraid of what they mean. Is he just using them to draw me in so he can get what he wants? Or is he as confused about his feelings for me as I am confused about my feelings for him?

"I can't Draco," I repeat, allowing myself to reach out and graze my fingers over his slightly stubbled jaw. He is downright sexy today, his white blonde hair slightly tasseled, his chiseled jaw with the sexy stubble, and his soft pink lips, slightly bruised from my kisses last night. He is slightly disheveled today, probably because he's as tired as I am, and it is driving me crazy.

"Give me one reason why not Hermione?" Draco leans even closer in, his lips ghosting over mine.

I lean back in my chair to put some space between us, even though I want to just press my lips against his and forget about whatever we are currently talking about. "I promised I'd cover for Ginny tonight when she sneaks out with Blaise," I answer, still wishing I wasn't so I could be with Draco again tonight.

Draco leans backwards as he runs a hand through his hair, muttering, "Fuck Blaise."

I can't help but laugh. Draco seems so frustrated that his best friend is the reason I can't come to his dorm room tonight. This time I lean in closer to him, placing my arms on his thighs. "Sorry, but it's your own best friends fault," I smile up at him teasingly.

"Why can't you both sneak out?" Draco asks, ignoring my previous comment and sticking to the current topic.

"Harry and Ron," I answer.

"Damn those two. Screw them," Draco mutters. "Come on Hermione, I need you to come over tonight," Draco practically begs as he leans in closer again.

"Is Draco Malfoy begging?" I ask in mock shock.

"Dammit Hermione, you want to come over as bad as I want you to," Draco answers. Suddenly this whole conversation changed, Draco went from just wanting me to come over to telling me he needed me. If I was crazy, I'd think he may be slightly attached. The problem with that is, I think I may be just as attached as he is. I am starting to feel more for Draco and I'm not exactly how I feel about that.

"That may be true Draco, but I can't," I smirk up at him. I really like the fact that I am in control right now and it is going to stay that way. I am not going to give in, no matter how much I want to sneak out to Draco's dorm tonight. I'm hoping if I keep him waiting, maybe he'll want me even more. I need to stay in control, if I'm in control maybe I can stop myself from becoming attached even though I'm starting to think it's too late for that.

"Hermione," Draco whines. Yes, Draco whined, he's used to getting what he wants, but he's not getting it. Not this time.

"Sorry Draco," I smile as I start to gather my things. I need to get out of here now, before I go back on my resolve and give in.

As I'm closing my bag and getting ready to stand, Draco stops me by crashing his lips to mine. At first I am frozen in shock, but then I melt into him, forgetting everything else. Draco's lips fight against mine, he is trying to convince me and for a second it works. That is, until I come back to my senses and pull away. "I'll see you later Draco," I say with one last kiss before picking up my bag, standing, and leaving him behind.

As I reach the first bookshelf, I turn back and look at him just sitting there on the library table, staring at me in shock. "I'll see you around Draco and trust me, it will be worth the wait," I send him a wink before turning and walking away.

From behind me I hear him say, "Oh, I know it will be love." The last word makes my heart race, I'm already in over my head. It's too late to turn back now, but I don't really want to. All I want is Draco, the problem is I doubt he feels the same.

**Thanks for reading and I would love to know what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I own nothing Harry Potter!**

**Here is the next chapter, it was suggested that I try to add in Draco's POV and I think that was a great idea. So, here is a chapter in Draco's POV. This is the first time ever that I've actually written from Draco's side of the story, so let's see how it goes.**

**Thanks for reading and for all the feedback!**

* * *

Draco POV

I sat there in shock as Hermione walked away from me, I hadn't expected her to turn me down. Honestly I wasn't all that used to being turned down. I usually got what I wanted and currently I wanted Hermione Granger…bad. Just thinking about last night was enough to get me all worked up again.

I ran my hands through me hair and taking a deep breath I slid off the library table and make my way to the exit. There's no point in sitting there and hoping Hermione changes her mind. No, I need to take action. I'm not afraid to admit it, I like Hermione in more than just a physical way.

Yes, I'm Draco Malfoy and I like Hermione Granger. Trust me, no one's more surprised than I am, but it's true. I'd been trying to deny it to myself for years, but there was no point anymore. The second her lips touched mine the other night, I was screwed. She had me hook line and sinker and she had no clue about it.

I went through the rest of my day as if I wasn't secretly craving the taste of Hermione's lips and the feel of her body. I sat through class with her and somehow managed not to look her way. I pretended like there was nothing between us because at this point that's what I needed to do to make sure I didn't beg her to come over tonight. Even though I'd already practically done that, but I wasn't going to fall any farther than I already had.

I wanted her and she knew it, which was the best I could do right now. I would stay back and give her her space before swooping in and leaving no doubt in her mind that I needed her.

I let a few days pass before I decided it was time to make my move. Hermione and I hadn't spoken since that morning in the library, but I didn't miss the glances she stole at me when she passed. Yes, I only noticed them because I couldn't help looking at her well, but that's not the point. The point is, I stayed away, but I couldn't do it anymore. I needed to feel her lips on mine; I needed to try to get her to feel the same about me as I did her.

It was just after dinner and I knew Hermione would be on her way to the library, like always. I quickly got myself into position in the mostly deserted corridor right before the library. Yes, I had a plan. I'd stayed away from Hermione for the last few days, but that didn't mean she wasn't constantly on my mind. Trust me, she was the only thing on my mind no matter how hard I tried to get her out of there.

Right on time Hermione walks past the corridor I am standing in, alone. I reach out and grab her gently by the arm and pull her into the deserted corridor. She looks around in shock, grabbing for her wand. I pull her farther into the corridor, where no one will see us and push her gently up against the wall.

"What the hell?" Hermione bursts when her eyes finally land on me and she starts to relax.

"No talking," I say, effectively silencing her by slamming my lips to hers. Hermione hesitates at first, but then gives in as her lips relax and start to move against mine and her hands travel up into my hair pulling me closer. My one hand is tangled in her mop of curls, while my other hand is on her waist, pulling her body up against mine so I can feel the soft curves of the girl I can't get enough. The passion is sizzling between us and things are escalating faster than even I hoped for, I wish I was back in my room with Hermione. I was a trouble maker and a bad boy, but no matter how much I wanted to I wasn't going any farther than we currently were in this hallway in the middle of the castle where anyone could walk up to us.

As Hermione's hands start to undo the buttons of my shirt, I pull back looking into her big brown doe eyes. It takes all of my self control to stop myself from kissing her lips and taking her right there. I want her more than ever, that much is obvious by the sudden tightness in my pants.

Hermione gently pushes me away as she seems to come back to her senses. "What the bloody hell Draco?" she asks as she runs her hands through her hair in frustration. I can tell she's as worked up as I am.

"Does this really need an explanation?" I ask gesturing between the two of us, a smirk playing on my lips. I can't flat out tell Hermione that she's been the only thing on my mind for the last few days. I couldn't tell her I couldn't keep my hands off of her any longer. She wouldn't believe me even if I did. She'd think I was just using her to fulfill my needs, which in a way I was but I was in much deeper than that.

"Yes, it does," Hermione nods, putting her hands on her hips. Damn, she looked hot when she did that, then again I thought she looked hot doing just about anything.

"My dorm at eleven and I'll explain everything," I send her an award winning smile, hoping she'll agree to it. If she really wants to know why I pulled her into a deserted corridor and snogged her senseless, I'll tell her, just not here. If she wants to know the actually truth, I'll tell her that too.

"Draco, I am not coming to your dorm just so we can have meaningless sex," Hermione says, her voice full of indignation. I couldn't ignore the stab of pain that went through my chest at the realization that Hermione just thought I was using her. I knew that's what she'd probably thought, but it actually hurt to hear her say it because it was the farthest thing from the truth.

"Who said it was meaningless?" I ask, reaching out and pushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Oh please Draco, are you seriously trying to tell me I actually mean something to you?" Hermione asks with a disbelieving eye roll.

I run a hand through my hair in frustration. This was exactly why I hadn't allowed myself to get my hopes up that something would actually work out between Hermione and I. I knew I'd burnt too many bridges in the past for her to actually think that I was a somewhat decent guy.

I take a step forward as I let out a deep breath. I place my hand on her soft cheek and look her straight in the eyes. "That is exactly what I am telling you," I say seriously, before placing a quick kiss on her lips and pulling away.

Hermione stands there unable to respond. I take a step back down the hallway as I say, "If you want to give me a chance at proving it to you, you know where to find me." With those words I walk down the corridor and away from the library. Away from Hermione. I just put it all out there and there is no turning back now. If Hermione shows up tonight, there is hope. If she doesn't, I may just have to accept defeat and move on even though I'm not sure I can do that even if I have to. I fell for Hermione a long time ago, around the time she slapped me in third year and now I was finally admitting it.

There was nothing else I could do. I'd put myself and my heart out there, it was up to Hermione if she wanted to give me a chance or not. If she didn't I wouldn't be surprised, after all I was Draco Malfoy and she was Hermione Granger. If she did, then maybe there was a chance that all of my feelings weren't pointless. Maybe by some miracle, she could like me like I liked her. There was only one way to find out, wait until eleven and see if she showed.

**Thanks for reading and I'd love to know what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I own nothing Harry Potter!**

**Here's the next update. I'm not sure about this chapter, but I just let it take me where it took me. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Hermione POV

I couldn't stop pacing back and forth in my dorm room as I tried to figure out what the hell I should do. Did Draco mean what I thought he meant? Or was he just trying to get me into bed again? It shouldn't matter because I didn't like him, at least that's what I kept telling myself. I wasn't buying it though, I had fallen for him and I was in serious trouble.

"What the hell am I going to do?" I moan to myself as I continue to pace and run my hands through my hair in frustration.

"You're going to visit him tonight obviously," Ginny answers my rhetorical question from her stop on my bed. "Now stop pacing Mione."

I pause in front of the bed and groan. I can't get the feeling of Draco's lips on mine out of my head and it's driving me crazy. "Why am I going to obviously visit him?" I ask Ginny, wanting to see why she thought the answer was so obvious.

"Because you want him," Ginny rolls her eyes in exasperation. "The quicker you admit that to yourself the quicker you'll be happy," she says as she studies her nails, not even looking at me. She has been acting like I'm crazy since I came back from the library and told her about my Draco encounter. Maybe she was right, maybe I was crazy.

"I do not," I weakly protest, we both know I am lying. I want Draco more than anything, but I don't want to put myself out there for him to hurt me.

"Whatever Mione," Ginny rolls her eyes again. "Just go visit him tonight and figure out what he meant," she says.

"Fine," I give in. The only way to find out what Draco meant is to go visit him tonight, but won't that give him the wrong idea that I might actually like him. Would it be so bad if he had that idea? After all it's true, I do like him even if I can't admit it yet.

"Good girl," Ginny smiles at me as she stands from my bed. "Now get ready, you only have a few minutes before you have to leave.

The next few minutes pass in a nervous state as I start to pace my room again and try to talk myself out of going to see Draco, it doesn't work.

At eleven I find myself entering the Slytherin common room and trying to figure out how I was going to get passed whoever was in the common room and to Draco's dorm. I was surprised when the only two people I found in the common room were Blaise and the white blonde sex god I was here to see.

As I walk into the room, they both look up at me, Draco's grey eyes meeting mine and lighting up as he sees me. "You decided to come," he smiles at me. Yes, smiles, not smirks.

I just nod. "Let's get to it," I say as I gesture towards the steps. I am here for only one reason and that is to find out what Draco meant by this was more than meaningless sex, at least that's what I keep telling myself. We all know I'm here for so much more than that though.

"Lead the way," Draco gestures towards the steps as he stands from the couch. "Night mate," he says over his shoulder to Blaise as I make my way to the steps.

Once we are in Draco's room with the door closed behind us, I allow myself to look up at Draco who walks passed me and takes a seat on the bed. I stay standing by the door, waiting.

There is a silence as Draco stares up at me, waiting for me to take a seat, but I don't. Instead I break the silence and cut to the chase, "What did you mean earlier?" I ask, nervous for the answer.

"Why don't you come sit down and we can talk?" Draco motions to the spot next to him on the bed.

"I'm good," I decline the offer. I know if I sit next to him I'll end up giving in and snogging him instead of figuring out what he actually meant.

"Fine," Draco says as he stands and makes his way over to me, this isn't much better. "What do you want to know first?" Draco asks as he comes to a stop about a foot from me.

I ignore his proximity and answer, "What did you mean by this was more than meaningless sex?" I ask, refusing to make eye contact.

"Exactly what it sound like," Draco answers, his eyes on my face.

"You seriously are trying to tell me this isn't just sex to you?" I scoff. I don't believe it, well I don't want to believe it.

"That's exactly what I am trying to tell you Hermione," Draco answers, the use of my name causing my heart to skip a beat.

I roll my eyes, not wanting to believe him. If he likes me, then I am going to be in even deeper than I thought I would be. "Then what is it?" I ask, trying to keep my nerves in tack.

"What do you want it to be Hermione?" Draco asks, using his hand to lift my chin so I am staring straight into his grey eyes. "You seem to already have written me off."

I don't answer, I just stare at him trying to figure out how to respond. "You actually mean something to me Hermione, not matter how hard that is for you to believe," Draco says, his voice quiet.

Wait a second, did Draco just say I meant something to him? That couldn't be right. "You seriously expect me to believe I mean something more than an easy lay to you?" I scoff. "That doesn't sound like the Draco we all know so well," I roll my eyes.

"That's exactly my point Hermione," Draco's voice raises slightly. "You don't know me at all. You just see what you want. You think I'm some dick who doesn't have a care in the world. I might have used to be that way, but I'm not anymore," he argues.

"You're right, I don't know you at all," I agree. "That doesn't mean I believe you though," I say, the problem is I do believe him. I know he's telling the truth.

Draco reaches out and grabs my hands in his as he says, "I like you Hermione, whether you want to believe it or not is up to you."

"You do not like me," I scoff again, even though my heart is racing at the prospect of Draco actually liking me.

"Yes. I. Do," Draco says, taking a step closer with each word until there is no space between us or not. Before I can say anything else, his lips are on mine and he is pulling me even closer. I want to push him away and protest that he doesn't like me, but the kiss tells me everything I need to know. This kiss isn't heated and hurried like usual, no it is soft and slow and tells me he is telling the truth. Draco likes me. I like Draco, but I can't admit that. What the hell do I do now?

Draco pulls away slowly when he knows I've gotten his point. "You don't have to believe me, just give me a chance to prove it," he pleads with me, his eyes sincere.

"Why?" I manage to get out as I look up into his eyes.

"Why what?" he asks as he brushes hair behind my ear.

"Why do you like me?" I ask, I just don't get it. Why does someone like Draco Malfoy like someone like me, Hermione Granger? We are complete opposites.

"You're amazing and beautiful and smart and talented and perfect," Draco murmurs as his lips brush against mine, causing me to melt even farther into him. "What's there not to like?" Draco asks.

I study his face as I take in everything he's just told me. "Fine, I believe you," I answer.

"Good, so you'll give me a chance?" Draco asks hopefully, in a very un-Draco like way.

"How?" I ask, suddenly prepared to do whatever it takes to allow Draco to prove to me that he likes me. Maybe if he likes me enough, it won't be a huge problem that I have completely fallen for him. Maybe I'm not completely hopeless, maybe we can be idiots who fell for each other together.

"Let me take you out," Draco answers, his fingers gently tracing patterns on my hip.

"Fine," I agree. I can't deny that I want to go out with Draco. It's clear that this is more than just sex for both of us, so it only makes sense to see where it will go even if it's against my better judgment.

"Great," Draco smiles down at me and he's about to speak again but I cut him off. I don't want to talk anymore or process what's happening, so I do something very out of character. I smash my lips against Draco's and kiss him senseless. We kiss until we both forget about the previous conversation and fall into each other's bodies like the two nights we'd already shared together. Maybe there is a chance that there is more going on between us than just sex, but right now I don't want to think about emotions. They just mess everything us.

I already know I'm in to deep, I have fallen for Draco and it appears he has possibly fallen for me as well. I'm not sure where we go from here, but we'll figure that out later. Right now, I just want Draco's body and I'm not ashamed to let him know that as I let him take me to another world. We'll figure out what the hell is going on between us later, but right now I don't want to think about it.

**Thanks for reading and I'd love to know what you think!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I own nothing Harry Potter!**

**Here is the next update. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Draco POV

I was nervous. Yes, I, Draco Malfoy, was nervous because of a girl. This was definitely a first. I was nervous because of Hermione had reluctantly agreed to go on a date with me. Now I had to convince her she'd made the right choice. Convince her I wasn't the guy she thought I was. I had to convince her that I'd fallen for her because I had, hard.

I looked around the room one more time, making sure everything was perfect. I'd decided to use the Room of Requirement to make the date perfect. On the right side of the room there was a kitchen/dinning area with a table set for two and on the left side of the room was a big comfy couch and everything needed to watch a movie.

I'd never seen a movie and I didn't know how to work any of the equipment, it was all too Muggle for me, but I though Hermione might like it because she'd grown up in the Muggle world. The Room of Requirement had arranged it so that the proper electronics would work within the castle. I was hoping Hermione would like the gesture, if not we'd find something else to do.

I'd also considered having a bed appear in the room, but decided against it. Yes, Hermione and I always seemed to end up in bed together, but I wanted her to know that's not the main reason I wanted her, it was just a plus. I needed her to know that I was head over heels for her, all over her, not just her body.

I check the time and head out to wait in the corridor, Hermione should be here soon and she can't get into the Room of Requirement if I'm already in there. I leave the door slightly propped open so the room stays the same and lean casually against the wall as I wait.

I'm not used to this whole nervous thing and I don't like it. I just want to be calm, cool, and collected for Hermione, that's how I am with every other girl, but I'd come to the conclusion long ago that Hermione was different. First off, I'd never felt this way about anyone else. Second, no girl had been able to make me feel as good as Hermione had. And lastly, Hermione was better in every way than all those girls put together. Clearly she was different, so why should I react the same to her as I did every other girl?

I snap out of my thoughts as I hear footsteps approaching. I take a deep breath and put on my practiced nonchalant expression, even if I feel anything but nonchalant inside. Hermione turns the corner and my heart speeds up in my chest. She looks as amazing as ever. She's out of her usual uniform and she's donning a pair of jeans and a soft looking light blue v-neck that hugs her curves perfectly. She's not extremely dressed up, but she looks amazing. I'd told her to wear something comfortable, knowing already what I had planned.

"Hello gorgeous," I smile at her as she approaches. I really hope I'm not pushing it by calling her gorgeous, but I can't help it. I plan on telling it like it is tonight and she is gorgeous.

"Draco," she nods, her curls bouncing. It's easy to tell she's still unsure of what to think about me. I don't exactly blame her, but I'm going to prove her wrong.

"Right this way," I gesture as I push off the wall and hold the door open for her. My nerves are kicking in again as she walks in and I follow behind her watching her reaction as I close the door behind us.

Hermione pauses inside the door and looks around. "Umm, I was thinking we could have dinner and then watch a movie or something," I stutter. I never stutter. "I'm not sure how to work any of the movie stuff, but I thought maybe you'd like it…" I trail off as I run a hand over the back of my neck awkwardly. What the hell is happening to me? I've turned into a pre-teen boy trying to talk to the girl he has a crush on. What's going on? I'm Draco Malfoy and I've had more than my fair share of experience with girls. Why is Hermione causing all of my charm and smoothness to go out the window?

Hermione turns to look at me, a smile that makes my heart skip a beat on her face. "I do like it Draco. Thank you," she says, her deep brown eyes softening a bit as she starts to let her guard down and loosen up. At least we're moving in the right direction.

"Do you want to eat first?" I ask, still as nervous as ever, even my palms were starting to sweat and that never happened. Ever. Hermione had a funny affect on me. We'd already gone all the way together so why in the bloody hell was I nervous now? I knew the answer, it was because I really liked her and I was afraid I was going to screw it up.

"Sure," she nods and I lead her over to the table, pulling her chair out for her before taking my own seat.

We both fill our plates with the delicious food that the Room of Requirement provided, not saying a word. I'm not sure what to say; suddenly I've turned socially awkward, not like me at all. I allow my eyes to roam Hermione's gorgeous features as I try to get a hold of myself. Her brown eyes flick up to met mine. "What?" she asks, her brown eyes wide.

"Nothing," I shake my head and take a bit of my food. I look up at her as I decide to tell her what's going through my head. "Thanks for coming tonight Hermione," I say.

"I figured we deserved a chance to see what's actually between us," Hermione shrugs, her brown eyes meeting mine.

"Hermione, I'm going to be completely honest with you," I say keeping eye contact with her. "I like you, like really like you. I can't explain why or when it happened, but it did. I know you want to hate my guts and I don't blame you, but I'm telling you I'm not that guy you think I am. I'm not the same idiot I was back in first year. I like you and I want you to like me and that makes me nervous as hell because if I mess this up tonight I know I'll have absolutely no shot with you," I admit everything that's been swimming through my mind. I know I need to put myself out there and show her how I really feel in hopes that she'll realize I've changed.

Hermione just stares at me, eyes wide as she processes what I've said. I wipe my sweaty hands on my pants as I wait. Hermione takes a deep breath and finally speaks, her eyes fixed on the table. I know whatever is coming is hard for her to say. "I like you too Draco," Hermione says quietly. "No matter how much I don't want to, I do," she admits as she chews on her bottom lip. All I want to do right now is pull those gorgeous kissable lips to mine, but I hold back. Suddenly my nerves are gone, knowing Hermione feels the same way makes this easier for some reason.

"So does that mean we may have a shot of making this work?" I ask with a small hopeful smile as I reach out and place mine over hers, getting her attention as her eyes meet mine.

"Yes," she nods, her brown eyes sincere. That's all I needed to hear. I lean across the table and press my lips firmly against hers, catching her off guard. I only let the kiss last for a few seconds before pulling away. Hermione's lips follow mine for a second before pulling back as well.

We smile at each other and fall into a conversation of small talk as we finish our dinner.

After dinner, Hermione sets up the movie and we settle on the couch to watch, Hermione cuddled against my chest. I held her close as I ran my hand slowly through her curls. I'd never actually cuddled like this with a girl; then again I'd never actually dated much. It was always more of friends with benefits, but with Hermione everything was different. I really had feelings for her and holding her close like this felt amazing. I never wanted to lose this moment, but I knew soon we'd have to return to reality where this was a secret relationship. I didn't care if people knew but I knew Hermione was worried about Potter and Weasley, so I was going to take whatever she was willing to give me, public or not.

"Thanks for all of this," Hermione said as she turned in my arms to look up at me halfway through the movie.

"You're welcome," I smile down at her as I brush a strand of hair out of her face. My eyes flicked down to her pink lips and I wanted to taste them, to feel them against mine, but I didn't want to distract Hermione from the movie.

Apparently Hermione had the same thoughts, except for worrying about the movie, because she reached up and pulled my head down so her lips met mine. The feel of her lips on mine set my whole body on fire and I kissed her back, movie forgotten.

Needless to say, we snogged throughout the rest of the movie, finally pulling apart when the credits began to roll. We took a moment to gather ourselves before Hermione looked at the time and stood saying, "I should get back." I nod in agreement, even though I don't want the night to end.

We walk to the door side by side, stopping in front of it. "I had a great time Draco," Hermione smiles up at me. "We should do it again," the words I'd been hoping for roll off her tongue.

"We definitely should," I agree, moving closer to her.

"Good night Draco," Hermione smiles as she stands on her toes and pressed her lips against mine. I pull her closer and give her a real goodnight kiss.

"Good night Hermione," I smile against her lips before pulling away and opening the door.

This night couldn't have gone any better than it did. I was currently on cloud nine. Now I just have to see how it plays out and hope Hermione is actually mine.

**Thanks for reading and I'd love to know what you think!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I own nothing Harry Potter!**

**Here's the next update. Thanks for all of he reviews and feedback! I really appreciate it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Hermione POV

Ginny burst into my room first thing the next morning,eager to get all the details about my date with Draco last night. "How'd it go?" Ginny asks as she jumps onto my bed in excitement.

I laugh at her craziness as I smile and answer, "It was pretty damn perfect," I admit. Last night really had been perfect. Draco had been so sweet and the whole night had been romantic. I really can't think of anything that could have made it better.

"I knew Draco would pull it off," Ginny smiled. It was pretty clear thAt she was rooting for Draco and I to get together. I think it's because then she wouldn't be the only Gryffindor dating a Slytherin.

"You were right," I laugh and then go into detail about everything that happened last night. I really wanted to talk about it because it has been that perfect. I couldn't stop myself from smiling when I thought about last night. I'd come to the conclusion that I had been wrong about Draco, he did seem to really care about me. I was falling for him even harder with every second that passed.

"So when are you going out again?" Ginny asks in excitement.

"I'm not sure," I shrugged. We hadn't gotten that far last night.

"But you are going out again, aren't you?" Ginny asks her voice hopeful.

"Yes," I nod with a smile as I move around my room getting ready for the day.

"Good," Ginny smile before continuing. "So when are you too going to become official?" She asks, her eyes excited.

"I don't know," I laugh with a shrug. "We haven't talked about it," I add as I pull on my robes over my uniform. "When are you and Blaise becoming official?" I ask out of curiosity.

"We already are," Ginny answers surprising me.

"When did that happened?" I ask, clearly I missed something. Last time I'd heard, they were keeping everything secret.

"A while ago," Ginny answers with a shrug of her own.

I look at her in confusion, clearly I had missed something. "Do Harry and Ron know?" I ask. Surely I would have heard about it if they did, it would cause a huge scene.

"Not that I know of, but I'm sure they'll realize it sooner or later," Ginny shrugs from my bed again.

"You not worried about how they'll react?"I ask skeptically. I'm nervous about them finding out about Draco and I. They would definitely over react and try to talk me out of it. The biggest problem is I don't know if I'd listen to them or not. They've been my best friends for almost seven years and Draco's just come into the picture. I really hope I don't have to pick between all of them in the end because that would end up screwing everything up.

"No," Ginny answers with a shake of her red head. "I'm sure they'll be pissed, but they have to get over it. It's my life and I'll date whoever I bloody please," she answers in her usual feisty tone. She had a point, it was her life. I'm not sure I'd be able to say the same thing though if I was put in that position, that's why the relationship between Draco and I needed to stay a secret.

I nod at Ginny's reply before saying, "Come on, let's get some breakfast."

All throughout breakfast I kept sneaking peeks at the Slytherin table and a certain sexy blonde. Occasionally he'd meet my eyes and smile, no doubt remembering last night like I was. I was trying to figure out how I had been so wrong about Draco. He was turning out to be a great guy and I was craving him more and more. I was craving his touch, his kiss, his body, all of him.

As I was letting my eyes travel over his aristocratic features for the umpteenth time since he'd sat down, Ginny elbowed me making me jump. "If you keep staring at him Harry and Ron are going to catch on sooner than you'd like," Ginny whispers in my ear.

I know she's right. I tear my eyes away from Draco and try to concentrate on the conversation everyone is having. I manage to keep my eyes away from the Slytherin table for the rest of lunch even though it's extremely hard to do.

Later that day I am sitting in Potions class, waiting do for Slughorn to start class when my eyes catch Draco entering the room. Without even looking around makes his way over to my otherwise empty talk and takes a seat next to me. I get a warm happy feeling inside from his proximity. "Good morning," Draco greets me as he pulls his books out.

"Good morning," I smile, not worrying about what everyone else is thinking about Draco sitting next to me. Maybe if we start out as friends in public, it won't be a big deal if we go public about dating...assuming that's what we're doing.

"I really did have fun last night," I say quietly, looking at Draco out of the corner of my eye, not wanting to be too obvious.

Draco smiles as he turns to look at the front of the room where Slughorn is starting class. I try to pay attention throughout the class, it of course my mind is on the guy sitting next to me. I keep steal side glances at him, I can't stop myself.

Apparently Draco notices because halfway through class he leans over and whispers, "Like what you see," there is a teasing tone to his voice.

I feel myself blushing at being caught, but that doesn't stop me from answering, "Of course I do, who wouldn't?" I send him a small smirk, apparently I'm picking a few thinking up from him.

"Granger, Malfoy," Slughorn says catching my attention for the first time since class started. A feeling of being caught washes over. "You two are paired up," Slughorn says before continuing on. Apparently he hadn't caught us, but considering I hadn't been paying attention all class I was completely lost.

"What are we paired up for?" I turn to Draco and ask.

"Have you not been paying attention Miss Granger?" Draco asks with a teasing smirk.

I playfully hit his arm as I say, "Of course I haven't. I've been too busy fantasizing about you," I tease back surprising myself. Since when did I start bantering and flirting with Draco? It didn't really matter, it was actually pretty fun.

"Oh ready?" Draco raises his eyebrow and sends me his infamous smirk.

"Yes really," I roll my eyes. "Now what was Slughorn talking about?" I ask getting back to the point.

"Group project," Draco answers. "Meet in the library after dinner to get started?" He asks, his grey eyes meeting mine.

"In the back?" I ask, knowing exactly what will happen if we attempt to worm on our project back their on our own.

"Yes," Draco sends me a suggestive smirk.

"I'll see you then," I smiles and start to pack my bag as the bell rings. Tonight will be interesting, I actually have a legit reason to spend time with Draco and I am going to take full advantage of it. I have a feeling we aren't going to get much of our project done tonight though and surprisingly I'm okay with that because it means Draco's lips on mine. Suddenly I couldn't wait to work in our Potions project tonight.

**Thanks for reading and I'd love to know what you think!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I own nothing Harry Potter!**

**Sorry this is kind of short, it's more of a filler chapter. I thought it might be a good idea to kind of get inside of Draco and Hermione's heads without them actually interacting at all in the chapter. Also, the chapter kind of focuses more on Ginny and Blaise's relationship since I hadn't brought that up too much since the very beginning.**

**Any way, enjoy!**

* * *

Draco POV

I was sitting in the Slytherin common room with Blaise after classes, while he asked me about last night. It was the first chance we'd gotten to talk alone since my date with Hermione. "So, she liked it all?" Blaise was asking. He'd helped me pull off the date, so it was only fair that I told him how it had gone.

"She loved it," I answer. "It couldn't have gone any better." I was still trying to process how quickly Hermione had ended up coming around. I definitely wasn't complaining.

"You two going public soon?" Blaise asked and I laughed. There was no way Hermione was going to want to go public, soon if ever. I wouldn't mind going public though. It would let everyone know Hermione was off limits. I'm sure she didn't notice, but the majority of the guys around here had their eye on her, including Weasley.

"I doubt that will happen anytime soon," I sigh, jus wishing we could go public. Yes, sneaking around was exciting in some ways, but I just wanted to be able to do all those little couple things, like holding hands or, you know, talking to each other in public.

"I'm sure you'll get her to come around," Blaise assures me.

"Are you and Ginny public?" I ask, pretty sure I already know the answer. Ginny just seems like the type who wouldn't take shit from anybody, so why would she want to hide a relationship.

"Yeah, we always have been," Blasie answers, confirming my assumptions.

"So if I dared you to kiss her in the middle of the Great Hall in front of Potter and Weasley…?" I jokingly leave the question open. I already know the answer to this as well.

"Potter and Weasley may be pissed, but you know I'd do it man," Blaise laughs and the mischievous glint in his dark eye tells me he's going to do it.

"And if I dared you to kiss Hermione in front of them…?" Blaise asks with a teasing smirk.

"You know I'd do it, but Hermione would castrate me," I answer with a flinch as I think of exactly what Hermione might do to me. None of the things running through my mind are welcome or pretty. Hermione may be sweet and kind, but she's also feisty and I know she has a temper under there somewhere. I don't really want to do anything to have the temper set on me.

"I beg to differ," Blaise says and I raise my eyebrow in question. "I've seen the two of you together. I think she loves that part of your anatomy as much as you do," he laughs.

"Touche," I laugh in return. He's right, Hermione wouldn't dare hurt anything that could hurt her in return, but I know I'd definitely have a huge price to pay if I made all of this public before she was ready for it.

"At dinner I'll kiss Ginny and we'll see how Potter and Weasley react," Blaise says with a devious smile.

"Sounds like a plan," I nod. Tonight's going to be an interesting night. First Blaise will cause a scene and second I'll get to spend the night with Hermione in the back of the library. I have a feeling not much work will get accomplished.

Hermione POV

I was sitting through dinner talking with Ginny, Ron, and Harry while stealing glances at Draco. I was looking forward to spending the night in the library working on the Potions project with him. I was glad we were paired together for the project because it meant we'd get to spend more time together…in public, without the fear of being caught. I was hoping we'd be able to ease into everything, project partners to friends to relationship, maybe that way Ron and Harry wouldn't completely freak. That was the plan anyway; I hadn't completely worked out all of the details quiet yet, I'd been too busy fantasizing about Draco.

"I'll see you guys later," I say as I start to gather my things.

"Where are you going?" Ron asks, looking over at me.

"Library," I answer. "I've got a Potions project to work on."

"A group project," Ginny smiles deviously. She really could have left that little piece of information out.

"Who are you partnered with?" Harry asks out of curiosity as I send Ginny a glare. She just smiles back.

"Draco," I admit as my eyes flick up to the Slytherin table and meet his steely grey ones.

"Malfoy!?" Ron almost spits his pumpkin juice across the table.

I take a deep breath and remain calm, I may as well make it seem like it's no big deal. "Yep," I answer with a small shrug. Ron opens his mouth to fight back and I hold up my hands as I say, "Don't even start. Slughorn assigned us as partners. There is nothing I can do about it," I say and mentally add, 'Not that I'd want to do anything about it.'

Ron and Harry don't say a thing as I stand with my stuff. I shift my eyes up to look at Draco again and see his eyes following Blaise as he made his way towards us.

I nudge Ginny and whisper, "Your boy toy is on his way over here."

Her eyes flick up and find Blaise. "Hey babe," she smiles as Blaise reaches us. "What do you want Zabini?" Ron spits at the same time.

Instead of answering, Blaise leans down and captures Ginny's lips in a long lingering kiss. I can see Ginny melt into his embrace as Harry and Ron's faces are frozen in shock. I smile to myself because I know how Ginny feels. She's head over heels for Blaise.

My cheeks heat as I imagine Draco coming over here and giving me a searing kiss like this. I know I'd love it, but it would cause way too much drama for my liking. Drama was more Ginny's thing.

Blaise pulls away from Ginny and before Ron or Harry has a chance to react, she says, "Don't ever think about it Ronald."

Ron stumbles over his words in anger and shock. "Are you together?" he finally manages to spit out.

"Yes we are," Ginny answers. "It's my life and I can do what I want with it so don't even think about trying to talk me out of it," she stands and grabs mine and Blaise's hands, pulling us behind her before Ron has a chance to react. "That's how it's done Mione," Ginny smiles at me as we make out way out of the Great Hall. I can feel all eyes on us. "Why don't you try it out with Draco?" she raises her eyebrows suggestively.

I roll my eyes as Blaise laughs. "Maybe one day," I smile, seriously considering the fact. "But let's let them adjust to the bomb you just dropped in there first," I tease as I make my way to the steps leading towards the library. "See you guys later," I wave over my shoulder.

"Have fun!" Ginny yells behind me, her voice full of suggestion.

"But not too much fun!" Blaise laughs behind me.

"Don't do anything we wouldn't do," Ginny teases.

I flip them off as I make my way up the steps, causing them to laugh behind me. I had every intention of making this time with Draco very worthwhile. There were no guarantees we'd be getting any work done. Honestly I was hoping we didn't.

**Thanks for reading! I'd love to know what you think! The next chapter will be the library scene so that should get a little interesting :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**I own nothing Harry Potter!**

**Here is the next update. Thanks for all the feedback, I try to take everything you guys say and make the story. **

**Thanks for reading and I'd love to know what you think!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Draco POV

I made my way to the back of the library after witnessing Blaise's bold move in the Great Hall. I'd hung back long enough to see Potter trying to calm Weasley down. Weasley looked like he was ready to tip someone's head off and Potter just looked sad. It wasn't surprising though because it was clear Potter like Ginny.

As if he could feel my eyes on him, Ron whipped around and sent a glare in my direction, he looked pissed. I had a feeling Hermione had told them about our Potions project. Needless to say, I quickly made my escape from the Great Hall before Weasley made any stupid choices.

When I moved around the last bookshelf, I saw Hermione sitting at the table with her Potions book and notes spread out in front of her. She wasn't looking at them though, instead her eyes were locked on me.

"Took you long enough to get here," she says with a teasing smirk as her eyes follow me as I make my way over to the table and take the seat next to her.

"Sorry, but I had to watch Potter and Weasley's reactions," I answer with a shrug as I start to pull my things out of my bag.

"I'm assuming you had something to with getting Blaise to do that?" Hermione says with a raised eyebrow.

"I can't take all the credit," I smirk, as I meet Hermione's chocolate brown eyes.

She rolls her eyes and flips her hair over her shoulder as she says, "Of course you did."

I smirk and say with a shrug, "Blaise tried to get me to do the same to you, but I figured that wouldn't end too well." She has no idea how much I wanted to kiss there, then and now.

"Smart boy you are," Hermione laughs, but there is something in her eyes telling me she's hiding something, like maybe the fact that she really did want me to kiss her in front of everyone. With a blink of an eye, the look is gone and she's back to business. "So, what's the project on?" she asks, gesturing to all of our Potions stuff spread out on the tables.

"Weren't you in class today?" I tease, knowing full well she hadn't been paying any attention to Slughorn.

"I was a little preoccupied," Hermione protests as her eyes give me a once over.

"Oh, you were," I smirk. "By what may I ask?" I tease as I playfully nudge her shoulder with mine.

Hermione looks up at me through her lashes. "You," she answers, her voice rough. She reaches out and puts her hand on my upper thigh. She knows exactly what kind of affect she has on me.

I take a deep breath to get myself under control as her fingers walk up and down my thigh. "How exactly was I distracting you?" I push as I reach out and run the pad of my thumb across her cheek. I don't miss the way her breath catches.

"You're too damn hot for your own good," Hermione mutters as she turns away form me, trying to hide the blush that's spreading on her cheeks.

"So are you," I murmur as I turn her head back to me, her eyes are fixed on my lips. I close my eyes for a second and get control of myself before I smash my lips against hers, I'll get to that eventually, but I'm really enjoying our bantering right now. One thing that pulls me in to Hermione is her feistiness. Most girls back down form my teasing, but Hermione dishes it right back. I find it extremely hot and it's a major turn on. "But that didn't stop me form paying attention," I add with a wink, referring to class earlier.

"Fine then Mr. Smartarse, what's the project?" Hermione asks, removing her hand form my leg and crossing her arms over her chest stubbornly.

I laugh before shifting gears back to the real reason we are here. "We're supposed to pick an advanced potion, research it, write about it, and then attempt to correctly make it," I answer.

"Okay," Hermione nods, switching back into work mode. "Any ideas of what potion we should work with?" she asks as she flips open her Potions book and starts to flip through the pages.

I flip through the pages of my book without much interest. It doesn't really matter to me. "What about Potus sanitas?" Hermione says after a moment. I lean closer to look over her shoulder at her book, our sides pressed together. She looks up at me, we're only inches apart and I get the urge to kiss her, but I fight it for the time being. Hermione shakes herself mentally as well and turns back to the book. "It doesn't look like it will take much time and we have all the ingredients," she continues on. "It's a healing potion," she adds.

"Fine with me," I answer as I pull away and lean back in my chair and Hermione starts to write something. This time I'm the one distracted. I can't get Hermione out of my head. It doesn't help any that she's right next to me and I can smell her lovely sweet scent, I'm surrounded by it.

"So, what thoughts were going through your head in class today?" I ask out of the blue. Suddenly I'm extremely curious about what was going through that pretty little head of hers. It's probably pretty similar to what's going through my head right now.

Hermione turns to me in surprise, her cheeks heating up. "Wouldn't you like to know," she says with a teasing smirk, her attention fully on me now.

"I really would," I whisper as I scoot closer to her in my chair and start to play with her curls. Suddenly I can't keep my hands off of her anymore, I might as well play this all up and get her as worked up as I currently am.

"Use that dirty imagination of yours Draco," Hermione says in a low voice as she leans into me, Potions project forgotten for the moment.

"Oh trust me, I am babe," I manage to get out right before my lips attached to the smooth column of Hermione's neck. She immediately melts into me as I trace my lips over her smooth skin. "Did it go something like this?" I whisper in her ear as I nibble on her earlobe.

"Yes," Hermione breathes out as she moves closer to me, turning and capturing my lips with hers. I pull her onto my lap and our teasing turns into a heated make out session in the back of the library. There's no denying it, I want her. Bad. That much is obvious as she moves her pretty little arse against my tightening pants. My hands travel over her body as hers are tangled in my hair. Just as I'm about to run my hands under Hermione's shirt, she pulls away and slides off my lap.

"Where are you going?" I ask breathlessly, the last thing I want right now is to stop. I need her, no matter how much I want to deny it and take things slow.

"We've got a project to work on," she sends me a teasing smirk. It's clear she knew what she was doing this whole time. This teasing game wasn't over, not even close.

"Why don't we worry about that later?" I suggest as I grab her waist and pull her back to me. Her brown eyes are dark pools and I know she wants this as bad as I do, but she's holding back.

She pulls away again and starts to make her way to the bookshelves. "As soon as we finish this we can go back to your dorm and I'll make it up to you," she says with a suggestive wink, her works full of promise.

I watch her hips sway as she walks away, reminding me of the other times we've had in this exact spot in the library. I took a deep breath trying to cool down. All I had to do was get through this project and then we'd be back in my room taking each other to another world.

Hermione came back with a stack of books a small smirk playing on her pink kissable lips. "Think you'll be able to last until this is over?" she asks as she sets the books on the table and leans over to grab something from her bag, giving me a perfect view down her shirt.

I let out a low groan at the sight and mutter, "Not if you keep flaunting your sexy little body in front of me like that." This is going to be tougher than I thought. Hermione's holding all the cards right now and she knows it.

"Sorry about that," she smirks sending me a look that says _Sorry not sorry_. She takes a seat and we get back to work. Time crawls by as the sexual tension buzzes in the air between us.

Somehow I manage to get through the project and back to my dorm room before pushing Hermione up against the wall and making both of our fantasies come true.

**Thanks for reading! I'd love to know what you think!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I own nothing Harry Potter!**

**Here's the next update! Took longer than I thought to get it up here, I've had it written since Wednesday but this was the first chance I got to post. It's been a very busy week this week with graduation today and everything. Well, enough about that.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Hermione POV

"Where the hell have you been?" I'm greeted by Ron's loud voice when I enter the Gryffindor common room after leaving Draco's room. I'd been in great mood Draco and I had managed to finish the first half of our project before we raced back to his room and ripped our clothes off. Draco's left me with many more great memories to add to my collection on daydreams. We'd also decided to meet tomorrow to work on actually making the potion.

Needless to say, I'd been in my own happy little world until Ron's voice broke that bubble. "The library," I answer as I fully enter the common room and see only Ron and Harry sitting there like they'd been waiting for me. I check the time, it's barely midnight, no reason for them to look like they were about to send out a search party for me.

"We checked, you weren't there," Ron counters, he's flustered and it's pissing me off. What gives him the right to need to know where I am every second of the day? I have the feeling Ron's looking for a fight tonight, well bring it on. I'm sick and tired of him trying to control every little detail of my life.

"Clearly you didn't look hard enough," I roll my eyes. "Where's Ginny?" I ask, thinking that has to do with Ron's pissy mood.

"We haven't seen her since dinner," Harry answers calmly. "Are her and Blaise really together?" he asks and I can hear the hurt in his voice. It's no secret he likes Ginny.

"They better not be," Ron bursts, but we both ignore him.

"Yeah they are," I answer. It's better if Harry knows the truth. I know he won't overreact, now Ron on the other hand…

"You knew!?" Ron bursts, his face red in anger.

"Yes Ron, I knew," I turn to face him, keeping my voice calm. I was going to do my best to remain reasonable. If we could get through the whole Blaise and Ginny thing without much incident then maybe I would be able to ease them into my relationship with Draco.

"And you didn't stop her?" Ron bursts causing me to roll my eyes he was definitely overreacting.

"Why would I do that?" I ask putting my hands on my hips.

"Because he's Blaise Zabini!" Ron spits, like that explains everything.

"And?" I ask, giving him an are you kidding me look. Ron doesn't think rationally most times. He's got these stereotypes in his head and he can't seem to get passed them, hence why I'm worried about him finding out about the whole Draco thing…whatever it is.

"He's a Slytherin," Ron spits. "They're evil," he rants on. While Ron keeps arguing, Harry's just studying me almost as if he can read my feelings. It's a bit unsettling, I shake the feeling off and go back to trying to reason with Ron.

"Not all Slytherin's are evil," I sigh, it's like I'm trying to explain this to a little kid. "Blaise is a good guy," I say and it's the truth.

"Blaise is a good guy," Ron laughs, more like cackles. "That's like saying Malfoy is nice," Ron says, sarcasm drowning his words.

I shrug and answer, "Malfoy is nice," I know I'm just adding fuel to the firs, but I'm not going to let Ron insult Malfoy, not when I know what I know.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Ron bursts, his eyes bugging out of his head.

"I'm not," I answer, feeling my temper rising. If Ron doesn't watch it I am going to go off on him. It's not like he doesn't deserve it though.

"You work on one project with him and suddenly you think Malfoy's a saint?" Ron bursts in disbelief. If I wasn't about to go off on him, I'd find this whole thing funny.

"I never said he was a saint. I said he was nice," I answer, somehow managing to keep my tone even.

"Malfoy is not nice," Ron protests. "Malfoy is and arse."

That's it, I'm not fighting it anymore. I don't give a shit if I blow our cover. I can't stand here and listen to Ron tell me what Draco is and what he isn't.

"He may be an arse, but he is nice," I snap. "Draco is more caring and passionate and knows how to treat a girl better than you will ever be," I'm fuming as I finish with my hands clenched at my sides.

"He is not," Ron protests like a little kid, not seeming to realize what I may or may not have mentioned.

"Ronald," I snap closing in on him. "I am so sick and tired of you trying to control what the bloody hell I think and do. If I want to think Draco and Blaise are good guys, I will. Maybe if you got off your high horse and took a chance to know them, you'd see that they have changed." Ron opens his mouth to protest, but I don't let him. "No, I'm not finished. Yes, Ginny is dating Blaise, if you have a problem with that keep it to yourself. She is old enough to decide who she wants to be with and if you don't like her choice tough shit. And when I decide to date someone, whether if be some Hufflepuff or Draco fucking Malfoy, you will either learn to deal with it or we will no longer be friends. Got it?" I end in a flourish. I've said all I needed to say, now the ball is in his court.

"But-," Ron starts to protest again.

"Got it?" I talk over him. I'm done taking his shit.

"Got it," he mutters as he storms out of the room. As soon as he's gone my anger drains and I can't believe that I'd almost admitted I was with Draco. Ron was too dense to realize it, but Harry wasn't. The way his green eyes were studying me told me he'd caught on.

I look at Harry and reluctantly ask, "What?"

"You're dating Malfoy, aren't you?" Harry asks, his expression saying he heard every word I'd said and hadn't said in my rant.

"Don't even start," I hold up my hands. Suddenly I'm exhausted and have no energy to get into this right now.

"I'm not going to overreact," Harry says. "But are you?"

I sigh and plop down onto the couch next to him. I chew on my lip as I try to decide how to respond. It doesn't seem like Harry's going to freak out. I might as well just tell him. "It's complicated," I sigh.

"Meaning?" Harry prompts as he nudges my shoulder with his.

"We don't really have a label," I admit as I sink farther into the couch.

"But you're together?" Harry asks curiously.

"Yes," I answer, smiling at the thought. I really can't wait to tell Draco that we're kind of public. I'm pretty sure that's what he wants.

"Okay," Harry nods next to me, processing the information.

"Okay? That's all?" I ask, expecting something more.

Harry shrugs next to me. "What else do you want me to say?" he asks. "I'm not exactly thrilled about the idea of you and Malfoy together, but I'm not going to try to talk you out of it. You're a big girl and I'm not going to stop you," Harry says.

"Thank you," I smile up at him, surprised by how well he's taking all of this.

"No problem," Harry shrugs it off.

"Let's not tell Ron about this," I say as I look over at Harry.

"That's probably for the best," Harry laughs and we fall into a comfortable silence. I'm exhausted but I don't have the motivation to get up and head to my rom so I just sit here with Harry.

Today's been quite the interesting day and I couldn't be happier. Harry knows about Draco and I and he's not overreacting. Now I just have to get Ron to come around…eventually. Soon I'll be able to have Draco's lips on mine without worrying about who's around or watching.

**Thanks for reading! I'd love to know what you think!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I own nothing Harry Potter!**

**I didn't really plan on having another update today, but this chapter kind of just came to me so I figured I'd update early for all of you. This was originally going to be the beginning half of the next chapter, but it took some turns I wasn't expecting and figured I'd just go with it! It turned out much longer than I thought it would, the second part wasn't planned, but I figured it worked out.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Hermione POV

"Hey, where have you been?" I ask with a teasing smile as Ginny joins me for breakfast in the Great Hall the next morning. It's the first time I've seen her since she's left the Great Hall with Blaise during dinner last night.

"With Blaise," Ginny says with a huge smile as she looks across the hall and finds Blaise. My eyes follow hers and find Draco sitting right next to Blaise, I send him a smile before turning away.

"Fun night, huh?" I ask with a knowing smirk. It was probably just as fun as my night with Draco had been.

"Definitely," Ginny smiles as she starts to dish some food onto her plate. "What's up with Ron and Harry?" she asks, gesturing to where Ron and Harry are sitting half way down the table. "Are they pissed at me?" she turns her big eyes to me in question.

"Ron's pissed at the world I believe. Actually, there is a lot you missed last night," I say with a small sigh as I remember how everything went down.

"Spill," Ginny says, giving me her full attention. "And don't leave out all the dirty details with Draco," she sends me a naughty wink. Apparently she knows that Draco and I didn't just work on our potions project last night, she knows us too well.

"Well…" I begin, telling her everything that occurred last night from the library to Draco's room to the fight with Ron to Harry figuring everything out. A lot had happened yesterday, but it was for the most part good.

"So Harry knows?" Ginny squeals, as if this is the best news she's heard in a while.

"Yes he does," I smile as I look down at him, his green eyes connect with mine and he smiles. It seems like even after a night to process everything he'd found out, he still wasn't upset that I was with Draco. I guess I'd underestimated him, Ron on the other hand still looked pissed about everything. There was no way I could tell him about Draco quiet yet. I know I'd said last night that we could just not be friends if he couldn't accept my choices, but I was really hoping it didn't come to that.

"Yay!" Ginny claps her hands like a little kid. "This is exciting news. So are you guys going public?" she asks hopefully.

"I'm hoping eventually. I haven't told Draco about the new development yet, I haven't had a chance," I answer, smiling at the thought of telling Draco what went down last night. I had a feeling he'd be happy.

"Get on that," Ginny demands. "Draco will be ecstatic," she gives me a knowing smile. "And you know what that means." I smile because I do know exactly what that means. It means he is not going to be able to keep his hands off of me and that is an amazing and hot thought.

I brush the thought out of my head before I have a chance to get too worked up and continue to eat my breakfast as Ginny talks about last night with Blaise.

When it's time to head to class, Harry comes over with a smile. "Hermione, want to walk to class together?" he asks. We usually do head to class together, but I wasn't sure if he was going to choose Ron or me this morning.

"I'd love to," I smile up at him as I stand and gather my things. Harry seems like he's in a good mood and it doesn't seem like anything's changed since the information last night was revealed. It was great to know that Harry was on my side as well as Ginny.

Draco POV

Blaise and I were walking to class as Blaise went on about his amazing night with Ginny. I listened as I kept remembering details of my own night with Hermione. Speaking of Hermione, her and Potter turned the corner down the hallway at the same time we did. "Hey guys," she smiles as we all pause to the side of the corridor to talk.

"Hey," I smile back at her, wondering what is going on. I'm kind of shocked that she's talking to us in public with Harry at her side.

"How are you guys?" Harry asks, rubbing the back of his neck. It appears as if he's trying to be civil with us, which is pretty surprising to me. Does this have something to do with the whole Blaise/Ginny thing? I turn to see Blaise looking at me in confusion as well.

"I'm pretty good," I manage to answer, trying the whole civil thing with Potter. "What about you?" I ask in return and catch Hermione's smile, it's clear she approves.

"Not too bad, thanks," Potter nods.

As Blaise answers, Hermione makes closes the distance between us and loops her fingers in the belt loops of my pants, pulling me flush against her. I can't help the way my body reacts to her. She stands up on her tip toes and whispers in my ear, "We need to talk," she allows her teeth to graze against my earlobe as she pulls away. I am in complete shock, what the hell is going on? Those are never good words, but I thought everything was going fine between us. I want to reflect on what she said, but the way her body was just pressed up against mine is plaguing my mind instead.

As Hermione steps back to stand next to Potter she sends me a flirty wink and I gain control of my voice again. "Potions classroom after classes today?" I manage to ask, somehow managing to control my voice.

Hermione nods, "See you then," she says as she turns with Potter to walk into the classroom.

"What the hell was that about?" Blaise asks as I stare after them.

"I have absolutely no clue," I answer, running a hand through my hair and trying to keep my mind in check.

"Seems like maybe she got Potter to come around," Blaise says as we start to follow them into the classroom.

"Maybe," I mutter. I'm bloody confused about what just happened, but I'm not going to question it right now. I've got other things on my mind.

Blaise and I take our seats a few rows back from Hermione and Potter and class begins. I try to concentrate, but it's no use. My mind is racing with images of Hermione. Her body wrapped around mine. Her hands running over my body and tangled in my hair. Her pink kissable lips. Her very, very talented little mouth. The way my name rolls off her tongue when she's yelling my name. Her hot little body. The way her dress fell to the floor that first night we were together. The way she lets me have my way with her and the way she fights back. Her feistiness. All of the images running through my head are causing a bit of a problem. I can feel my pants tightening as all of the images run through my head and I can't stop it.

The only thing I can think about is Hermione and my body is reacting. I subtly readjust myself and try to pay attention to what is going on in the front of the room, but it's no use. I am way too worked up to concentrate. I have to get out of here now, before this problem turns into a catastrophe. I don't know what my problem is, I've never gotten a hard on in the middle of class, except for that time in Potions when Hermione's wondering hand was to blame. Today though, I had absolutely no reason to be this worked up.

I needed to get out of here, now. I turn to Blaise as whisper, "I'm going to the loo, I'll be back." He just nods and I stand and quickly make my way to the door, thankful that my robes cover my not so little problem. I catch Hermione's eye as I walk out the door and I can tell she sees something on my face telling her what's going on.

I close the door to the classroom behind me and lean back against the wall next to the door and rake my hands through my hair as I try to calm myself down. I'm trying to decide if I can get control of myself or if I need to make my way to the loo to take care of my problem when the door to the classroom opens again and out slips Hermione.

She stops in front of me, her brown eyes full of concern. "You okay?" she asks as she steps closer.

Instead of answering, I capture her lips and pull her up against me. "Oh!" she exclaims when she feels me against her. She pulls back with a mischievous look in her eye. "So that's why you're out here?" she asks as she places a hand on my chest and starts to trail it down my stomach. Her hand stops at my waistband of my jeans for a second before traveling down to cup my little "problem." I can't stop the groan that escapes my lips as she starts to palm me. My head falls back against the wall.

Hermione pulls her hand away and I groan in protest, but she only grabs my hand and pulls me down the hallway and into an alcove before dropping to her knees. My eyes widen as I realize what she plans on doing, I feel myself getting harder if that's even possible. She reaches up and undoes the button and zipper to my pants before pulling the fabric of both my pants and my boxers down enough for her to get to her goal. Her eyes widen and she licks her lips in anticipation as she sees what she does to me.

My blood is throbbing in my veins and I know there is not turning back now. I need her and she knows it. As she takes a hold of me I groan at the feeling of her warm skin against mine. "Shh," she says, looking up at me through her eyelashes, damn she's sexy. I bite my lip to stifle the groan that comes as she starts to work her magic.

It takes all of my self control to keep myself from making too much noise as Hermione uses her pretty little mouth and hands to bring me to the edge. My hands are tangled in her hair as she looks up at me giving me permission to let go and I do. I let loose, Hermione takes me exactly where I needed to go.

As I come down from my high and Hermione fixes her hair and stands, she says, "I better get back to class."

I just nod as I manage to calm down enough to redo my pants, but I don't respond. My brain isn't working well enough right now to form a coherent sentence. "By the way, Harry knows," are Hermione's last words as she leaves the alcove and makes her way back to class.

Her words are enough to sober me up. Harry knows. Does that mean what I think it does? I really hope so. I guess I'll be finding out later today, but right now I am just going to concentrate on getting enough control of myself to head back to class. Damn, Hermione sure knew how to take care of my needs. Maybe I needed to leave class like that more often.

**Thanks for reading! I'd love to know what you think! This wasn't what I was expecting this chapter to be, but I just figured I'd go with it.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I own nothing Harry Potter!**

**Here's the next update. It's longer than I expected, so I guess that's good. Thanks for all the feedback!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Hermione POV

After classes I was walking down the corridor with Harry and Ron. Ron wasn't talking to me, so I just hung back and kept to myself. It was much easier than getting into it with him again. When we reached the main steps I said, "Hey guys, I'll see you later." They were going up and I was going down to the dungeons.

"Where are you going?" Ron said, his voice hard. It was the first time he'd even acknowledged my presence today days.

"Potions room," I answer, not bothering to elaborate. He was smart enough to figure out I was meeting Draco.

Ron just gave me a disgusted look and started to head up the steps. "See you later Hermione," Harry waved over he shoulder as he followed Ron. I just rolled my eyes and made my way down the steps. Ron was being a big baby.

I was near the dungeons when a voice called out from behind me, "Hey Hermione, wait up."

I stopped and turned around to find Blaise jogging over to me. I smiled as he approached. "Hey what's up?"

"I hear you made Draco _very _happy during class this morning," Blaise says with a smirk. I feel my cheeks heating up, was it that obvious that I'd taken care of Draco's not so little problem during class this morning?

"He told you?" I ask in surprise. I didn't really think Draco was the kind to kiss and tell, he liked being more mysterious and leaving speculation surrounding him.

"He didn't say a word, but I've known Draco long enough to know when he's gotten off," Blaise answers with a knowing smirk. "And that huge smile on his face when he came back into class was enough to tell me everything."

"I can neither confirm or deny what happened this morning," I answer with a smile, if Draco hasn't told Blaise I am not going to. He can keep thinking what he wants, he's got it right anyway.

Blaise laughs at me and throws an arm around my shoulders as we start to walk towards the Potions rooms. "I'll drop the subject," he laughs. "But would you mind dropping some hints to Ginny that I'd really enjoy if she was up for that," he says in a teasing voice.

"You mean Ginny hasn't done that yet?" I pause and look over at him. I would have thought giving head in the hallway while class was going on was more up Ginny's ally than mine, Draco made me do crazy things though.

"Nope," Blaise answers.

"I'll see what I can do," I answer with a roll of my eyes as I shrug off his arm.

"That's all I ask," Blaise laughs. "Draco should be in there," he gestures to the classroom right down the hall.

"Thanks," I smile at Blaise. I am starting to wonder why Blaise and I never got along before, he really was a great guy and very funny. I understood what Ginny saw in him.

"See you later Granger," Blaise waves as he starts to head back down the corridor the way we'd come. "And don't forget what we talked about," he calls over his shoulder.

"I'll work on it," I laugh as he disappears. I open the door to the classroom and walk in, finding Draco setting up all of the things we'd need on one of the tables. His back was to me and he didn't seem to realize that I'd entered the room. Instead of announcing my presence I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist, resting my head against his back. "Hey stranger," I smile into his robes.

"Long time no see," Draco smiles as he turns in my arms to face me. I look up into his grey eyes and images of earlier pop into my head.

"No more not so little problems in the middle of class?" I ask as I pull away and drop my bag on the table next to us.

"No, you took pretty damn good care of my problem earlier," Draco smirks down at me, clearly remembering me on my knees in front of him in the middle of the corridor.

"You're welcome," I smirk up at him, loving teasing him.

"I'll have to repay you sometime," he answers, his low voice sending shocks through my body and to the place he is thinking of taking care of. I need to get a hold of myself or we're not going to get this potion started. Draco's made his way closer to me so he's only inches from me. It takes all of my self-control not to stand on my tip toes and capture his lips.

"I'll hold you too that," I smile as I take a step back and turn to the potion. "Why don't we get started?" I suggest and he nods. I know he's thinking the same thing as me. We'd both prefer to be spending time in his room instead of working on this potion, but we have to get this done with.

Over the next half hour we prepare the potion and get it started then we come to a point where we have to let the potion simmer. "Any ideas how to kill half an hour?" I ask Draco as we reach a breaking point.

"I have a few ideas," Draco answers, taking a step closer to me and pulling me into him. I stand on my tip toes and kiss him quickly before pulling away and stepping back. Draco lets me go.

"Any that we should be doing in the Potions room?" I ask with a teasing smile. I know exactly what's on his mind because it's on mine too, but we should stick to purely business in the Potions classroom or at least that's what I'm trying to convince myself of.

I hop up onto the table behind me so I'm sitting on it as Draco answers, "No."

"Hmm…" I think out loud as Draco leans against the desk across from me. "What about twenty-questions?" I ask. I know it probably sounds stupid, but it may give us a chance to get to know each other a little better than we currently do.

"Sure," Draco nods after a minute. "You can go first," he says, his grey eyes on mine.

"Okay," I nod before asking. "What's your favorite memory as a child?"

"Going to Diagon Alley I believe," Draco answers as he stares off into space. "We'd go there every now and then and it was always exciting," he shrugs. "First kiss?" Draco asks me, his grey eyes sparkling.

"I was eight and it was a guy I used to go to school with," I shrug. My first kiss had been nothing special, we were curious so we gave it a try. We go on to ask more questions, occasionally checking on the potion, before we got to the interesting questions.

It was Draco's turn and he looked across the short distance between us at me and asked, "What's the deal with you and Weasley?"

"What do you mean?" I ask in confusion. "We're friends, but you already knew that."

"Do you like him? Have you guys snogged? Gone farther?" Draco cut to the chase. The way he was asking made me feel like this was something that had been on his mind for a while.

"You're kidding right?" I ask. "Ron and I are just friends," I answer. "Nothing more."

"That's all?" Draco asks skeptically.

"Fine," I roll my eyes and tell him all he wanted to know. "I used to like him way back in third year, that didn't last long. We snogged once when we were drunk last year after we won the Quidditch cup," I answer. "There's nothing more to it. We will never be more than friends, trust me," I laugh. There is no way that Ron and I would ever have a relationship more than friendship.

"Try telling Weasley that," Draco laughs.

"What are you talking about?" I ask, completely lost.

"You don't know, do you?" Draco asks, a small smirk pulling on his gorgeous lips.

"Know what?" I ask, searching his face for the answer.

"Weasley likes you," Draco answers as if it's obvious and maybe it is to everyone but me.

"He does?" I ask, this is completely news to me. That would explain a lot though.

"Yeah," Draco nods with a smile. "He does."

"Huh," I say and then shake the thoughts out of my head. "How many girlfriends have you had?" I ask Draco, getting back to the game and saving this new tidbit of information to dwell on later.

"Like actually dating girlfriends?" Draco clarifies.

"Yes," I answer, curious as to what the answer is.

"You're the closest thing I've ever had to a girlfriend," Draco answers. "I'm not sure what we are considered," he answers with a shrug.

My heart skips a beat at the thought of being his only 'girlfriend' or whatever we were. "What do you want to be?" I ask.

"Whatever you want to be," Draco answers, as he rubs the back of his neck absently. I can tell that he means it by the way his eyes are searching my face.

"I'll be whatever you want to be," I smile shyly at him and chew on my bottom lip as I wait, hoping he'll ask me to be his girlfriend.

Draco just nods and I expect him to continue on the topic, but he just goes on with the game. "How many guys have you been with?" Draco asks, my heart drops after the expectation I'd had.

I chew on my lip as I reply, "Three."

"Who?" Draco asks, his grey eyes meeting mine. I can tell he's trying to hide it but he's jealous. He doesn't like the thought of me being with other guys just like I don't like the thought of him being with other girls.

"That's another question and it's my turn," I answer, still slightly pissed that he just went back to the game like we weren't having a small moment.

"You'll get two turns in a row," Draco waves my complaint off. "Who?" he asks again.

I roll my eyes at his stubbornness and answer, "One guy I grew up with during summer break, Victor Krum, and you," I answer with a shrug.

Draco just nods as he contemplates my answer. "Who was the best?" he asks with a wicked smile.

"That's three questions," I complain, but let it go. "I won't count it though because I'm sure you already know the answer." Obviously it's him and I can tell he knows it by the smile on his lips.

"Your turn," Draco prompts me to continue. I know I get two questions and I need to use them wisely because they are my last two. Draco still has one left.

"How many girls have you been with?" I ask, really not wanting to know the answer but needing to.

Draco hesitates for a minute as he searches my face. "You don't want to know," he says, his face serious.

"How many Draco?" I ask, needing to have this out in the open. I know Draco's a player and he always has been. I just need to know what I'm up against.

"Too many to count," Draco answers as he runs a hand through his hair. "Let's just say I've gotten around, but you already know that," his grey eyes are dark. "There's only one that meant anything though," he sends me a small reassuring smile.

I smile back as I bite my lip. I know he's talking about me and honestly that's all that matters. It doesn't matter how many girls he's been with before as long as he's with me now.

"You have one last question, go ahead," Draco prompts me after I don't react right away.

"What's the deal with you and Pansy?" I ask, I need to know if she's a threat or not.

Draco rolls his eyes and lets out a short laugh. "We've hooked up, but she means absolutely nothing. She's just that person who you go to after a night out and you don't feel like finding someone else. She's a bitch to be honest with you," Draco answers and I can't help but smile because I like the thought of Pansy meaning less to nothing to Draco.

I nod in approval as I say, "You've got one last question, use it wisely."

"I will," Draco smiles as he pushes off the table he's been leaning against and comes to stand between my legs. The close proximity has my body reacting in ways it shouldn't be. "Hermione Granger," Draco smiles at me, his lips inches from mine and his grey eyes on my brown ones. "Will you be my girlfriend?" he asks the question I'd been waiting for.

My face breaks out into a smile as I answer, "Yes." I pull his lips to mine and kiss him hard. This little game of twenty questions turned out pretty damn well in my opinion.

Draco and I only pull apart when we hear voices in the corridor outside. I push Draco away and he gives me one last peck before he moves away and heads to check on the potion. I can't hide the smile on my face as the door bursts open and in walks none other than Ron. "Hey Ron, what's up?" I ask with a smile. I knew he'd hoped to catch us in a compromising position, and he almost did, but I find it funny that he's checking in on us. Maybe what Draco said earlier is right, that would explain why he has such a big issue with me and Draco spending time alone together.

Ron just stands there in the doorway, looking back and forth between Draco and I. "What are you doing?" he asks, his voice cold.

"Working on our Potions project," I answer and Draco smartly keeps to the potion and doesn't acknowledge Ron.

"Oh," Ron says, looking like a caged animal. Harry walks into the room behind him. "Ron, I told you to leave them alone," he is saying.

"Ron, I think we need to talk," I say as I slide off the table and walk over to him. "Alone," I gesture to the hallway and grab his arm pulling him after me. I hope that Harry and Draco can remain civil alone in the room together.

"What's your problem Ron?" I ask when we're out in the corridor.

"Are you and Malfoy dating?" he asks, his voice disgusted at the idea.

"What if we are?" I ask, not actually answering the question.

"He's a dick," Ron answers as if that explains everything.

"We went over this last night Ron. He is not, he is a nice guy and if I am dating him, you'll just have to deal with that," I say, not allowing my temper to rise. I know I need to stay calm and rational to get through to Ron that I don't care what he thinks.

"So you are dating him," Ron says, his face red.

"If I am, it's none of your business. I make my own decisions and if I choose to be with Draco, you're going to have to deal with that," I say, making it clear that Ron really shouldn't fight this.

"I'm out of here," Ron mutters as he turns and stalks down the hallway. I'm not sure if he thinks I am dating Draco or not. I never really confirmed or denied anything. I shake my head and go back into the classroom to find Harry and Draco talking like normal people.

"Hey," I say as I head over to where the two of them are standing. "Ron left," I say with a shrug as I stand next to Draco who wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me closer. Harry's eyes go to Draco's arm, but he doesn't mention it.

"Does he know?" Harry asks.

"I'm not sure, I never actually told him, but he suspects," I answer with a shrug. I'll deal with Ron later.

Harry nods and says, "I should go find him," as he leaves the room.

Soon it's just Draco and me again. I turn to him and stand up on my tip toes and kiss him slowly before pulling away and getting back to finishing the potion.

I was currently buzzing, I was ecstatic. Draco was my boyfriend and it felt so good to be able to actually say that. I would worry about Ron later, right now I was going to let myself be happy without any worries.

**Thanks for reading! I'd love to know what you thought!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I own nothing Harry Potter!**

**Here is another chapter. This is more of a filler to set up for what I have planned next. Anyway, thanks for all the feedback and for reading!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Hermione POV

After classes the next day I found myself sitting next to Ginny in the Quidditch Stadium. She had talked me into coming to watch Blaise and Draco practice. I normally wasn't too into Quidditch, but that all changed when I got to see Draco fly around on a broom.

As practice began, Draco mounted his broom and took off into the sky before pausing to look for the Snitch. Instead of the Snitch, his eyes landed on me and he send me a huge smile. He didn't know I was coming to watch him practice, then again neither did I until about twenty minutes ago. I sent him a quick wave and he returned it before he turned back to practice.

"So you two are officially official?" Ginny asked as Draco flew away.

"I believe so," I nod. "I don't think we're hiding anything anymore. Whatever happens happens," I say with a shrug. I'm glad that we've finally made it to this point where everything can be public and all the secrets are gone. I know it was my fault that everything was secret in the first place, but things had changed and I didn't really care what Ron thought anymore. I just wanted to be with Draco.

"Good," Ginny smiles, her eyes following Blaise as he flew around the stadium.

"Has Ron come around yet?" I ask after a moment. I haven't spoken to Ron since the Potions classroom yesterday. I still had the feeling that he was pissed at the fact that Draco and I were together and usually that meant he was going to do something stupid.

Ginny shrugs, "I'm not really sure, he's been ignoring me for the last couple of days."

"I'm sorry Gin," I reach out and rub her arm in a caring manner.

"Don't be," Ginny shrugs off my sympathy. "If he can't deal with the fact that I'm with Blaise then screw him."

"Good for you," I smile and bump her with my shoulder as I watch Draco circle above, his bright blonde hair standing out in the sun.

"Does he know about you and Draco yet?" Ginny asks after a minute.

"I'm not exactly sure. I never confirmed or denied anything, but I think he suspects," I answer at this point I don't care what Ron thinks anymore.

"You don't care if he finds out?" she asks, looking over at me.

"No, I don't," I admit. "I'm done hiding that I like Draco," I answer as I brush a loose strand of my hair behind my ear.

"There has got to be someway we can get Ron to see that he's overreacting," Ginny muses. "Maybe we can have a bonding night," she says with a laugh.

I chew on my lip as I think about it. It really isn't such a bad idea, we could have the guys hang out with each other and then maybe we'd get passed all this drama. Harry was already coming around any way, what could go wrong? "I like it," I smile at Ginny. "It just might work."

We fall silent after that, lost in our own little worlds. I watch as Draco maneuvers his way around the pitch in search of the Snitch, my eyes never leaving his muscular body. Yes, the robes were covering pretty much everything and leaving a lot to the imagination, but since I knew exactly what he was hiding under there, my brain was running crazy with scenarios. I never knew how hot he would look zipping around on a broom, his hair blowing in the wind as his lean body controlled his flight path. Draco was always hot, especially on his broom and it was doing crazy things to me.

After a while, practice was called and the team landed and started to head towards the dressing rooms. Ginny rose from the bleachers and turned to me, "Want to go see them?" she asked with a devious little smile.

"Umm…aren't they in the dressing room?" I ask in confusion as I start to follow her down the steps.

"Exactly," Ginny sends me a devious smile over her shoulder. I bite my lip at the image that forms in my head of Draco standing in nothing but his boxers moving around the room. Damn that image was hot.

I don't answer, but continue to follow. Ginny takes that as a yes and soon we are standing in the small corridor below the stadium that leads to the locker rooms. "I have to make this quick because I have practice next, but let's have some fun," Ginny sends me a wink over her shoulder as she pushes her way through the guys locker room door. "Girls coming in, cover anything you want to cover….or don't!" Ginny yells into the room before she completely enters. I can hear laughing from inside, I have the feeling this isn't the first time she's done this before. I hesitate in the doorway as I watch her make her way over to Blaise and throw her arms around his neck. He's standing there in nothing but boxers like I'd imagined Draco.

"Come on in Hermione. We don't bite unless you want us to," Blaise sends me a flirty wink and I roll my eyes before making my way into the heart of the locker room. My eyes search the room and land on my guys who all seem to smile back, but no Draco.

"Mr. Lover Boy's in the shower," Blaise motions over his shoulder to the line of showers against the wall. I just nod and have to bite my lip hard to keep the images of Draco with water running down his body out of my mind. "He should be out in a minute, unless you want to join him…" Blaise leaves the idea out there as he raises his eyebrows suggestively.

Before I have the chance to retort, or you know actually join Draco in the shower, the curtain slides back to reveal none other than Draco Malfoy in all his glory. He is standing there, his tanned and toned body completely void of clothing with water trickling down over his perfect abs until it reaches his pride and joy. Damn he looks amazing! The only thing I want to do right now is lick the water droplets that are traveling down his body. If I don't stop soon, I'm going to chew my bottom lip right off.

"Cover up, we've got ladies in the house," Blaise calls out and Draco's eyes snap up and meet mine. His dark grey eyes boring into mine and a small little smirk playing on his lips.

"Hey babe," Draco smiles at me as he grabs a towel off the bench in front of him, wrapping it around his waist as he made his way over to me. I can't help but pout slightly at the lost view. "Like the view?" Draco whispers as he comes to a stop in front of me.

"Damn right," I answer, staring up into his grey eyes. It's clear the same things that are running through my head are running through his.

"Good," Draco murmurs as he reaches up and cups my cheek before pressing his prefect pink lips against mine. I melt into him instantly, my body pressing against his not caring if I was getting wet from the water dripping down his chest. I press my body up against his a much as I can as I reach up and tangle my hands in the wet strands of his golden hair, effectively deepening the kiss. I devour him, my need evident.

We finally pull apart when Blaise wolf whistles behind us. I send him the finger and go to pull Draco back in. I'm not sure what's come over me, but suddenly I need Draco, right now.

Draco chuckles a little and manages to avoid my kiss. I pout up at him. "We're going to have to stop, unless you want me to have a not so little problem in the locker room," Draco sends a small smile. "Come back to my room after this and you can have whatever you want," he leans down and whispers in my ear. I can feel my body going weak that the thought.

"Then hurry up and get changed," I order impatiently.

Draco laughs and kisses me one more time before saying, "I will."

"What the hell?" I hear from behind me as Draco's grip on my waist loosens.

I turn out to see Ron standing there, his face red and his eyes trained on my and the barely covered Draco.

"Hey Ronald," Ginny waves.

Ron ignores her. "You and Malfoy?" Ron bursts, his eyes bulging in his head.

"Yes," I nod and look over my shoulder to see Draco drying off with another towel, the other still wrapped around his waist. "I thought we established that yesterday," I say, thinking that Ron had picked up on it, but clearly he hadn't.

"But he's a dick," Ron bursts and I glance back a Draco to see a small smirk playing on his lips. It doesn't look like he's going to get involved and I silently thank him for that.

I roll my eyes and answer, "So are you Ron, what's your point?" I know that was probably a little harsh, but whatever.

Ron just huffs, lost for words. "Why don't you give them a chance?" I ask, hoping that we can just all resolve this and be friends…or at least be civil towards each other.

"Yeah, why don't you and Harry join us for a night of bonding at Slytherin tomorrow night?" Ginny puts her plan into motion. "If that's okay with you guys?" she looks around at Blaise and Draco for permission, after all she had just offered up their common room for the night.

"Fine by me," Draco shrugs and Blaise nods in agreement. I send Draco a smile before turning back to Harry and Ron for their answers.

"I'm in," Harry nods and runs his hands through his hair awkwardly. At least, he's willing to give this a shot. I send him a quick thank you smile and he nods in understanding.

"What about you Ron?" Ginny asks her older brother.

"Are you actually going to give me a choice?" he snaps.

"Nope," Ginny smiles evilly.

"Fine," Ron grumbles before walking into the locker room to get changed, not looking my way again.

I feel arms wrap around my waist and turn around to see Draco fully clothed behind me. "Ready?" he asks, a glint in his grey eyes.

"Definitely," I smile up at him. I am more than ready to get back and do all the things that are running through my mind to him.

I drag Draco back across the grounds towards the castle as fast as I can. "You in a hurry?" Draco asks as we reach the castle.

"Yes," I throw over my shoulder as I make my way up the steps to the front door.

"May I ask why?" Draco pushes, knowing he's egging me on.

"Because I need you now," I answer honestly, my voice desperate.

"Oh really?" Draco asks, his voice teasing.

"Yes, now stop stalling and let's go," I snap, entering the castle. I don't have time for this teasing, I want him now, but it's also pretty clear he has no intention of letting this little game go.

I start to head to the steps, but Draco takes my arm and pulls me to an unused corridor and into the alcove behind a statue. "If you need me that bad, why not let me give you what you want right now?" his voice is husky and his eyes dark in the shadows of the alcove. Before I have a chance to respond, his lips are on my neck and his hands are roaming my body.

"Draco…" I let out, it was meant to be a protest, but it comes out as more of a sigh.

"Shh," he holds a finger to my lips. "I believe I have to repay you for the other day," he sends me a wink as he drops to his knees in front of me. I have to bite my lip to keep from moaning out loud, I am unbelievably turned on right now and no matter how much my brain is telling me to stop this and go to one of our dorms, I just can't. I don't want to stop this, it's incredibly hot, the idea of being caught while Draco's mouth and hands work their magic on me. Who would have thought I would have been quite the exhibitionist? Definitely not me, but Draco made me do crazy things so I let him take me to another world right there in the alcove off of the main entrance.

**Thanks for reading! I'd love to know what you think!**


	20. Chapter 20

**I own nothing Harry Potter!**

**Wow guys! Thanks for starting my birthday off right, I woke up to find this story has over 100 reviews, that's a first for any of my stories. Thank you so much for reading and letting me know what you think!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Hermione POV

"Hey babe, wait up!" I hear a familiar voice behind me as I make my way to the Great Hall. I turn to see Draco jogging towards me.

I pause and let him catch up to me. "What's up?" I smile up at him as he stops in front of me.

"I figured we could walk into the Great Hall as a couple, are you up for it?" he asks as he reaches out for my hand. I grab it in mine and give him a quick peck on the lips as answer.

Together we make our way into the Great Hall and Draco walks me over to the Gryffindor table and we come to a stop next to where Ginny is sitting. Draco leans down and gives me a long kiss before pulling back and saying, "See you tonight babe," I nod and watch him walk over to the Slytherin table. Half of the eyes in the room are on us and people are whispering among themselves and for some reason it doesn't bother me. Now it is clear to everyone that Draco is mine and I like that feeling.

I sit down next to Ginny with a huge smile on my face, this day started out great. Later today we are going to all head over to the Slytherin house for group bonding night; that should be interesting.

Draco POV

The beginning portion of the day had passed by pretty uneventfully. The whole castle was buzzing with the news of Hermione and I. I was glad we'd finally gone public, I liked everyone knowing she was mine.

It was a few hours after dinner and the Gryffindors were supposed to be over any minute now. It was going to be an interesting night to say the least. Most of the common room had cleared out and it was just us seventh years remaining. "Remind me again why Pothead and his crew are coming over?" Pansy whines as she joins us in the common room.

I roll my eyes at her childishness. "Because we are going to try and get along with them," I answer slowly as if I'm talking to a child. Everyone else seemed okay with the Gryffindors coming over and attempting to get along with them, except Pansy.

"Oh right, because you're screwing Granger and Blaise is screwing the Weaslette," Pansy scoffs. I know she's pissed that I picked Hermione over her, but she was delusional if she ever thought we had a chance together. I'd made it abundantly clear over the years that I saw her as nothing more than a friend, who was a means to an ends at times.

"Cool it Pansy," I say, my voice telling her not to mess with me.

"Fine," Pansy rolls her eyes and walks away. Yeah, this is definitely going to be an interesting night, put Pansy and Weasley in the same room together and it's a given that drama will ensue.

A few minutes later, the door to our house opened and in came Hermione and Ginny followed by Potter and Weasley. "Hey babe," I smile as Hermione comes over to me and I wrap my arms around her.

"This is going to be interesting," she says loud enough for only me to hear. "Ron is being an arse already."

"Don't worry, Pansy's going to cause problems as well," I whisper into her hair as I pull her in for a hug.

"Let's get this show on the road," Ron says behind us, breaking our moment. I know it's intentional and if it weren't for Hermione, Ron and I would be having words right now.

"What did you have planned for tonight Gin?" Blaise asks as we all head over to take seats on the couches and chairs littering the common room. I sit down in a big comfy chair and Hermione settles in on my lap and I pull her close.

"We can play party games like Truth or Dare or Never Have I Ever…I'm not exactly sure," Ginny shrugged from her spot on the couch next to us.

"How do you think this is going to go?" Hermione whispers, looking up at me from her position on my lap.

"It'll be interesting for sure," I smile down at her. Honestly, I'm kind of ready for this night to be over because I have this bad feeling that something is going to go wrong. I have a feeling Ron and Pansy will find a way to fuck things up. The way Hermione's chewing on her bottom lip tells me she's unsure about how tonight is going to go down.

As everyone else decides on playing Truth or Dare and begins the game, Hermione leans up and whispers in my ear, "After this is over, do you mind if I spend the night?" the twinkle in her brown eyes makes me want to take her up to my room right now.

"Not at all babe," I brush her curly hair off her neck and let my lips skim the skin for a few seconds, just enough to tease her.

"Maybe we can skip this whole thing…" she trails off as she looks up at me with big brown eyes.

I laugh quietly as I answer, "I was just thinking the same thing, but I'm not sure how well that will go over." I tighten my hold around her waist and she cuddles farther into my embrace.

"Screw them," she teasingly laughs as she rests her head on my chest, clearly understanding why we had to stay down here with everyone else.

I look around the room as everyone continues on with their little came and Ron's eyes are locked on Hermione and I, sending us a death glare. I meet his eyes and send him a look that says, don't mess with me Weasley. Yes, I have changed and I don't result to violence or anything, but that doesn't mean I can't. If Weasley keeps being a complete arse towards Hermione then we are going to have an issue. I don't give a shit what Weasely does to me, I can take it, but if he's really Hermione's friend then he needs to accept us.

"Malfoy, truth or dare?" Ron says. I guess it's his turn and it doesn't surprise me one bit that he's going to call me out.

"Truth," I answer, I'll admit anything he wants to know, but I have a feeling if I were to pick dare I'd regret it.

Weasley rolls his eyes at me before asking, "How many girls have you screwed?" I expected nothing more from him.

"Ron!" Ginny and Hermione both burst at the same time.

"What?" Ron shrugs.

I just shake my head and meet his glare. "Don't bother girls," I brush off their protests. "Honestly Weasley, too many to count," I answer the same way I'd answered Hermione's question the other day. Weasley's expression turns to one of smug satisfaction as he looks at Hermione waiting for her reaction, but she doesn't react. I know the only reason he asked the question was to try and get me to admit something in front of Hermione that would scare her away, but he'd have to try a lot harder than that. Hermione knew about my past, I wasn't proud of it but there was not changing it now.

When Hermione doesn't react, Ron's face falls. I just roll my eyes and continue the game. "Ginny, truth or dare?" I ask, turning to the redhead.

"Truth," Ginny answers, which actually surprises me.

"What do you see in Blaise?" I ask, teasing my best friend.

Ginny laughs and answers, "He's a great guy, but you already know that."

I smile at my best friend who is shaking his head at me, I just laugh and the game continues.

The game continues on without much incident. Harry seems to be getting along with everyone and actually fitting in, but Weasley is refusing to give us a chance. He's clearly just her to cause problems.

"I'll be right back," Hermione whispers to me before standing up and walking out of the room. My eyes follow her the whole way before turning back to the game.

"Pansy, truth or dare?" Weasley asks and I get a sudden 'Oh shit!' feeling. There is something in his expression that tells me I'm not going to like what's coming.

"Dare," Pansy answers with a smug smirk.

Ron looks back and forth between Pansy and I, an evil look in his eyes. "I dare you to play Seven Minutes in Heaven with Malfoy," Ron says.

"No way in hell!" I protest immediately, I am not doing anything that could jeopardize my relationship with Hermione.

"Are you scared of a little dare Malfoy?" Ron eggs me on.

"No, I'm not, but I refuse to play your stupid little game," I answer, my voice rising in anger.

"I thought you were supposed to be some big player and now you won't play Seven Minutes in Heaven? Maybe they should demote you to Hufflepuff," Ron continues to push.

"Ron, stop it!" Ginny demands.

"Oh come on Draco, it's not like we've never done this before," Pansy sends me her best seductive look, it has absolutely no affect on me though.

"Come on Draco, prove to us you're the Slytherin you really are," Ron pushes, it's clear no one is going to back down until I'm in that closet with Pansy. I really just wish Hermione was here to tell me what to do. Instead of look to her, I look to Ginny with a 'what the hell do I do' look. She just shrugs before nodding her head. If she thinks I should just get it over with, then I will. I just hope Hermione understands.

"Let's get this over with," I spit as I stand and grab Pansy by the arm, pulling her off to the cloak closet. "I'm not done with you Weasley," I spit over my shoulder as I enter the closet with Pansy. As soon as the door is closed she throws herself at me, but I push her off immediately. "We are not doing anything but standing here for seven minutes, understand?" I warn, leveling her with a glare. I blame her as much for being in this situation as I blame Weasley.

"Oh come on Draco, live a little," she says as her hands rest on my chest.

I push her off of me and say, "Back the hell off Pans." I stand as far away from her as I can until Ginny comes and pulls the door open. Her eyes take in the closet, seeing us on opposite sides and Pansy with her arms crossed over her chest. She sends me a quick thumbs up, knowing that I didn't lay a finger on Pansy.

We exit the closet as Hermione walks back into the room. She freezes in her tracks as Pansy throws herself at me and smashes her lips to mine. I shove her away from me, but the damage is already done. Hermione's face is full of rage, "What the bloody hell is going on?" she asks, trying really hard to keep it together.

"It's not what it looks like!" I exclaim as I start to make my way over to her, but she pulls back. I stop in my tracks seeing the hurt on her face.

"Save it, I know what I saw," Hermione spits. "Fuck you Draco!" she shouts as she runs from the room. I want to chase after her and explain everything, but I'm frozen to my spot. The only thought running through my head it 'I'm going to kill Weasley.'

**Thanks for reading! I'd love to know what you think!**


	21. Chapter 21

**I own nothing Harry Potter!**

**I'm not sure what happened the first time I tried to post this, but it didn't work. Here is what was supposed to be posted.**

**So, I got mixed reviews on the last chapter, sorry to those of you who didn't like it. Here is the twist last chapter was setting up for. Anyway, thanks for the reviews and constructive criticism, it really helps me to figure out where to go next.**

**Enjoy and sorry this update didn't work the first time around!**

* * *

Hermione POV

Ever since Harry and Ron arrived at Slytherin at the start of the night, I knew Ron was up to something. I could tell he was only there to stir up trouble, that's why I wasn't surprised when I made my way back to the Slytherin common room and heard him daring Pansy and Draco to Seven Minutes in Heaven.

I wasn't surprised at all, he was hoping I'd walk in and overreact, little did he know I actually trusted Draco and I knew he wouldn't cheat on me. I knew he would stand his ground and even if he agreed to go in that closet with Pansy, he wouldn't do anything. He'd just get Ron off his back.

I also wasn't surprised at all when after some protest, Draco agreed to Seven Minutes in Heaven. I'd be lying if I said that the thought of Draco in there alone with Pansy didn't make me jealous, but I knew he wouldn't do anything to hurt me.

After the door to the closet closed, I caught Ginny's attention from the shadows by the entrance. Her eyes opened wide in shock as I waved her over. "I'll be right back," Ginny announces to the group and walks over to me. We stand in the hallway that leads to the common room as Ginny says, "What's up?"

"Ron needs to be stopped," I whisper, as I try to forget that Draco is alone in the closet with Pansy.

"He definitely does," Ginny nods in agreement. "I'm assuming you just saw what happened?" she asks as she looks over her shoulder at the room.

I nod. "Ron wants a scene, he'll get a scene," I say quietly. I'm going to give Ron the show he wants and it gives me an excuse to get out of here. "Follow my lead and get Draco to chase after me," I tell Ginny. As long as Draco follows after me, this plan will work out exactly how I want it to.

Ginny nods, "I'm on it," and heads back to the common room where everyone is standing. I stay hidden in the shadows until Ginny gets up to open the closet and Draco and Pansy walk out. Draco looks pissed and ready to get away from this group as much as I was.

I stepped out of the shadows and the moment Draco's eyes met mine he sent me a pleading look, a look saying he didn't do anything. Before I have a chance to send him a quick smile before I put my plan into action, Pansy threw herself at him. I'll admit it hurt to see her lips on him, but I knew it wasn't real because Draco shoved her off immediately and turned to me. "What the hell is going on here?" I ask, trying to sound outraged and it's not too hard because I am extremely pissed at Ron.

Draco's face falls at the my words, but he tries to reassure me, "It's not what it looks like," his voice is pleading. I can tell that he is trying to figure out how he can fix this.

"Fuck off Draco!" I yell, hating the look it puts on Draco's face, but knowing it's done the trick. I turn on my heels and race towards the exit before I can break out laughing. I'm not good at trying to remain serious when I know it's all an act.

Once I'm out in the corridor, I lean up against the wall across from the Slytherin House entrance and wait. I just hope that Ginny gets Draco to follow me and that he isn't pissed about what I'd just done. This whole scenario is really out of character for me, but I am sick and tired of Ron trying to screw things up so I need to take action. Right now he's probably satisfied as hell, well good for him. He thinks he's succeeded, but as long as I have anything to do with it, he will never succeed in breaking Draco and I up.

The door across from me opens and out comes Draco, his face worried and his hair a mess from running his hands through it. As soon as his eyes land on me he pleads, "I am so sorry Hermione, it's not—" I cut him off as I smash my lips to his.

"Shh," I say when I pull away; he is looking at me in complete shock and confusion. "I'm not mad at you," I assure him as I wrap my arms around his waist letting him know everything's okay.

"But…" Draco trails off, his grey eyes searching mine in confusion.

"I saw the whole thing," I explain. "I know you didn't do anything. Ron was looking for a scene and he got one," I shrug.

"You planned this?" Draco slowly asks as what just happened takes on a new light.

"Yup," I nod. "I wanted a reason to get out of there and saw my opportunity," I smile up at him, hoping he doesn't think what I did was too stupid or crazy.

"You are devious Miss Granger," Draco smiles down at me as his arms wrap around me and he pulls me closer.

"You bring out the best of me," I send him a teasing smile. "Let's get out of here," I say as I pull out of his embrace and grab his hand, pulling him after me as I make my way to my dorm.

When we reach my dorm, without any incident, I close the door behind us and Draco asks, "So you really just pulled one over on Weasley?"

"Yeah," I shrug. "We're going to find a way to get back at him, but first I have other things in mind," I raise my eyebrows seductively as I grab onto the belt loops of Draco's pants and pull him with me over to my bed.

His lips are on mine in an instance and we are falling back onto the bed. As Draco's lips travel over mine and our hands roam each other's bodies, I allow myself to lose myself in him and forget about everything else.

I know that I am going to have to find a way to get back at Ron, a way to get it through his thick head that he can try as hard as he wants, but he's never going to come between Draco and I. He doesn't seem to realize that I'm one step ahead of him, which is good because as long as I keep it that way I will have the upper hand. I am going to have to enlist the help of Ginny and possibly Blaise, but somehow Draco and I are going to get back and Pansy and Ron for the little stunt they pulled tonight. I'm not sure how we're going to do it quite yet, but I'll figure it out. For the time being though, I am going to push every thought of Ron from my head and lose myself in Draco.

Draco POV

I was lying on Hermione's bed with her wrapped in my arms. I was still trying to get my head wrapped around everything that had happened tonight. I went from thinking Hermione was completely pissed at me and that we were over to seeing that she had planned it all.

I was happy to know that she trusted me enough to know that I wouldn't do anything to intentionally hurt her.

She was right; we needed to find a way to get Weasley back for this little stunt. It had been torture being in that closet for seven minutes with Pansy, she kept trying to throw herself at me and that kiss afterwards was awful. I was tired of Pansy thinking we still had a shot; she needed to move on…wait a minute. Ron needed to move on from Hermione and Pansy needed to move on from me…what if we found a way to hook the two up? That would solve all of our problems. As long as they were both too busy with each other, they wouldn't have time to set their sights on Hermione and I.

I pulled Hermione's sleeping frame closer to me as I ran over the details in my head. I think this may be our best solution right now, I'd run it by Hermione in the morning. If we could set the two of them up, maybe they'd stop trying to sabotage us, but first I'd really like to kill Weasley. I had a few choice words that I needed to have with him about this whole thing. He had crossed a line tonight and the sooner he realized that he shouldn't mess with me, the better. Weasley needed to understand that if he was going to keep challenging me, I was going to fight right back and I didn't lose, especially when Hermione was involved.

**Thanks for reading! I'd love to know what you think.**


	22. Chapter 22

**I own nothing Harry Potter!**

**This chapter is kind of a filler to set up for what is coming next. I thought everything that happens in this chapter was necessary to set the scene without the story jumping too much. Thanks for the feedback, it really helps. I want to make this story something you want to read, so feel free to tell me what you want to see happen.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Hermione POV

I opened my eyes to the sun shining through the window in my bedroom. As I shifted and felt the warm body next to me, the events of last night came back to me. Ron was going to need to pay for what he did and I'd come up with a plan…as soon as I enjoyed this morning.

I let my eyes travel over Draco's sleeping form, his face was peaceful, his pink lips turned up slightly in a smile and his grey eyes closed. His silky blonde hair was resting on his forehead and I wanted to reach out and run my fingers through it, but I didn't want to wake him.

My eyes traveled farther down his body over his sculpted chest, until I reached the blanket blocking my way. I slowly reached out and pulled the blanket aside so I could take in every last inch of him, I know it was probably weird to be checking him out while he was asleep, but I had a plan. I pulled back the blanket to reveal his not so little problem, apparently he was having a good dream because he was waiting for me to take action.

I smiled to myself as I shifted downward and began to lay soft kisses on Draco's exposed torso. What better way to wake him up after last night than to give him what we both wanted?

I trail my lips down his torso and over his happy trial, my fingers following in their wake. When I get to his hipbones and lay openmouthed kisses there, Draco lets out a breathy moan. I look up and his eyes are still shut, he's still asleep.

I bring my fingers down and trail them up his thighs as my mouth gets closer to its destination. I'm waiting for Draco to wake up before I go too far, after all I don't want to push my luck. As my hand ghosts over where he needs me most, his eyes flutter open and look down at me. His sleepy grey eyes are dark as they take me in. "What the hell-?" he mutters as his eyes land on me, he cuts himself off as he sees how close I am to where he wants me.

I raise my eyebrows in question and he throws his head back on the pillows in anticipation. That's all the approval I need. I close my hand around him and start to give him what he wants. I add my mouth and take him little by little until there is nothing left. He is moaning like crazy as I work him over and it only spurs me on farther.

I go until he can't take it anymore. "Hermione I'm-," Draco starts to warn, but I'm already ready. I pull him in as close as possible and let him reach his peak.

As he comes down from his high, I pull away from him and slide up next to him laying kisses on his shoulders. "Good morning to you too," he murmurs into my hair as he pulls me closer.

"Good morning," I smile up at him, his face is flushed and his smile satisfied. He's hot.

"I could get used to this," he murmured as I cuddled into his shoulder. We fall into a comfortable silence as I lay there in Draco's arms, his chest still heaving.

After a while, of laying there in silence I spoke up, "Any idea how to get back and Ron and Pansy?"

Draco lifts his head to look at me as he says, "I have a few." He sits up against the wall and runs a hand through his silky hair. "First, I'm going to rip Weasley a new one," he says, pausing to get my reaction.

"Be my guest," I smile, I'd love to see Draco take Ron down a notch or two.

Draco sends me a devious smile before continuing, "After that, I think we need to set Pansy and Ron up."

I look at him in confusion, "Why?" I thought we were going to get back at them, not get them to fall for each other. I was looking forward to revenge and I figured Draco would be too.

"As much as I want to get back at them Hermione, we both know that will just cause a war between all of us. You know Weasley isn't going to back down if we get him back, but if we set him and Pansy up they will be too busy with each other to worry about us," Draco explains, his grey eyes searching mine.

I'm silent for a moment as I process the plan Draco is thinking about. He's right, if we fight fire with fire, this whole thing is going to blow up. If we take the high road and don't fight back, we'll be able to come out on top because we won't be starting a feud between all of us.

"What do you think?" Draco asks after a minute.

I chew on my lip as I nod, "It may just work." Now we just have to figure out how to get Ron and Pansy together. It might be harder to do than we think, Ron is in his own little world right now revolving around breaking up Draco and I. "We're going to need help though," I add as I think it through. We are going to need Ginny's help if we plan on getting the two of them together.

"So, you're in?" Draco asks. "No feud?"

"I'm in," I nod with a smile. "And there will be no feud as long as you set Ron straight before we jump into action," I grin, loving the thought of Draco setting Ron straight.

"Definitely," Draco smiles down at me.

I jump out of bed and grab Draco's clothes from the floor and throw them at him, "Get dressed we have to get started," I smile as I grab my own clothes and throw them on. "I'm going to get Ginny, I'll be right back," I smile as I leave the room and make my way down to Ginny's room.

I knock and open the door before she has a chance to respond, I am met with the sight of Blaise and Ginny snogging on Ginny's bed. "Sorry to interrupt," I say, grabbing their attention. "But we need your help."

"With what?" Ginny asks breathlessly as she reluctantly pushes Blaise off of her.

"Setting Ron and Pansy up," I answer.

"Wait, what?" Blaise asks in confusion. "I thought you were pissed at them…are you and Draco still together?" he asks, clearly Ginny didn't really fill him in last night.

"Meet us in my room and we'll explain everything," I say as I back away from the door. I head back into my room and find Draco fully dressed, sadly.

Draco raises his eyebrows in question as I reenter the room, but before I have a chance to speak Blaise voice rings out behind me, "What the hell is going on?" He walks into the room behind me and stops in his tracks, "Hey man," he says when he sees Draco.

Ginny follows him in and closes the door behind her. "I'm guessing you didn't fill him in last night," I ask, gesturing to Blaise.

"We were kind of busy," Ginny says with a guilty smile.

"So you're not pissed at Draco?" Blaise asks, looking between Draco and I.

"It was all an act to get away from Ron," I say, brushing his confusion off. "Now, we are going to set Pansy and Ron up so they get off our backs," I explain as I take a seat on my bed. "Any ideas?"

"This will be fun," Ginny smirks, rubbing her hands together evilly. "Let's get started."

We sit there for the next hour plotting ways to put our plan into action. By the time we are done, Ginny has come up with a plan to get Pansy and Ron together and we have agreed that Draco still needs to take Ron down a few notches. I can tell by the look on his face that he is very much looking forward to confronting Ron and I don't blame him. Now all we have to do is successfully get Ron and Pansy off of our backs and we'll be free to actually have a relationship without all of this drama. I'm really looking forward to it.

**Thanks for reading! I'd love to know what you think!**


	23. Chapter 23

**I own nothing Harry Potter!**

**Sorry this took so long to get up, it's been a busy few weeks. This isn't exactly where I saw this chapter going, but i'm just going to go with it. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Draco POV

I was walking towards the library later that day in a surprisingly happy mood. After everything that had gone down last night and this morning, I feel like I should have been dragging, but I wasn't. Knowing that Hermione was going to stick beside me no matter what Weasley did made everything better. Now speaking of Weasley, I needed to find him and give him a piece of my mind because I couldn't let him get away with what he'd tried to do last night.

After I'd ripped Weasley a new one, then we'd drop the grudge and start working on setting him and Pansy up. Hopefully if the two of them were together they would forget about Hermione and I and just move on.

Just as I was about to enter the library none other than the guy I was looking for came out, "Why are you so happy Malfoy?" he spits with a smirk on his face.

"Because I get to see you," I send back, my words dripping in sarcasm. This is the first time I've actually seen Weasley today, alone from breakfast in the Great Hall. It is the first chance I have to talk to him alone and tell him what exactly is on my mind.

Ron ignores my comment and teases, "Happy that Hermione now sees you for who you really are?" he asks and my fists clench at my sides. I can deal with his usual shit, but what he brings up Hermione, especially after last night, I see red.

"About that," I say as calmly as I can. "We need to talk," I say as my eyes flick over the corridor seeing there are a few people milling in and out of the library.

"Then talk," Weasley rolls his eyes and puts his hands on his hips, just like Ginny does.

"Over there," I point to the deserted corridor to the left of the library, the exact same corridor Hermione and I had snogged in earlier this week.

When Weasley gives me a skeptical look, I answer, "Less people around to hear you get brought down a few notches." Weasley just rolls his eyes and follows me to the corridor. It's clear he's skeptical that I will actually be bringing him down a few notches.

"What do you want to yell at me about Malfoy? The fact that Hermione finally saw you for what you are?" Weasley says cockily. I just shake my head at him, he is so full of himself and this is coming from me.

"No, I want to talk about the fact that Hermione finally sees you for what you are," I answer, keeping my voice level. I am not going to be the one to raise their voice first, Weasley will have to do that. I am going to remain as civilized as possible while pointing out what an arse he has been to his best friend.

"Oh, and what's that?" Weasley asks, completely full of himself. "Her best friend?"

"No, the complete jack arse that is willing to do anything to make sure she stays unhappy," I answer, glaring at Weasley.

"How am I making her unhappy?" he snaps, his face turning red at my accusations.

"You're trying to break us up," I answer. "Can't you see that I make her happy? Why the bloody hell are you trying to make her miserable?" I ask, my voice hard.

"She is not miserable," he protests. "She's better off without you, you're no saint Malfoy," he snaps angrily.

"I never said I was a saint, far from it to be honest, but for some inexplicable reason I make Hermione happy so why can't you just leave it be?" I ask as Weasley continues to get more pissed each second.

"You don't make her happy," Weasley snaps. He looks like he's ready to start stomping his feet like a little kid, I'd find it funny if I didn't want to rip his head off. I was actually surprising myself at how calm I was staying.

"Why don't we let her be the judge of that," I suggest coolly as I shift my weight from one foot to the other.

"Do it matter anymore?" he snaps. "She broke up with you last night!" he raises his voice in frustration.

"That's where you're wrong Weasley," I send him one of my infamous smirks, knowing I have the upper hand.

"What are you bloody talking about?" he spits in anger, in face red.

"Hermione didn't break up with me last night," I say slowly as if I'm talking to a little kid, then sit back and smile to myself as what I just said sinks in.

"What the fuck!?" Weasley bursts, his face turning from angry to pissed to livid in about point three seconds. "Why the hell would Hermione not break up with you? You made out with Pansy!" he yells, clearly believing his own lies. He knew damn right well that I didn't kiss Pansy, she threw herself at me.

"She didn't fucking fall for it dumb arse," I snap, finally losing my cool. "She knows me well enough to know I wouldn't even dream of cheating on her. She knows you're a big enough jack arse to set up the fucking dare and she knows you want to break us up. She didn't fall for it!"

"What the fuck does she see in you anyway? You're not good enough for her!" he snaps, fists clenched at his side and face red as ever.

"I know I'm not good enough for her!" I snap back. Trust me, I know I'm not good enough for her at all, but she doesn't seem to believe that. "You're not good enough for her either!" Weasley tries to cut in but I just continue. "Don't even try to deny it, the whole world knows you're in love with her. Well guess what," I snap. "I'm in love with her too and she chose me, not you. Me!" As soon as the words leave my mouth I freeze, we both do. Did I really just admit that I loved Hermione? Did I actually mean it? I already knew the answer to both and it was yes. Yes, I loved Hermione. I wasn't sure when I'd fallen completely, but I had and there was no denying it.

"You…You…You what?" Weasley stutters as what I said sinks in. His face is no longer red, instead it's white as a sheet. With those three little words, the anger seemed to drain out of both of us. We weren't fighting anymore, no, we were trying to figure out what the bloody hell was going on. I'd just admitted to Weasley that I loved Hermione. I'd admitted it to him before I even admitted it to myself and that confused the bloody hell out of me.

I take a deep breath and run a hand through my hair as I repeat myself, slowly and calmly this time trying the words out for size. "I love Hermione."

"But…" Weasley trails off, his face full on confusion and shock.

"I don't know," I hold up my hands to stop him before he has the chance to finish the question. I know what's coming and I have no answers for him. "I don't know how or why or when or whatever, but I love her," I say, my voice quiet as I look up at the ceiling and process everything that's spilling out of my mouth. It's almost like I'm on autopilot and have no control over what comes next. "I just want her to be happy," I say quietly knowing the words are true. If I'm not the one that makes her happy, then I'd let her go, but it's clear right now that I am the one that makes her happy so I'm going to hold on as tight as I can.

"You love her?" Weasley asks slowly.

I nod. "Yes, she might not feel the same way, but I'm going to need you to back off so she can figure out what she wants. If it's you or some other bloke she wants then I'll back off," I say quietly. "If it's me she wants then I'll give her everything she ever wants."

The corridor is filled with silence as I wait for a response from Weasley. He is studying me as if he's trying to figure out if I'm being honest or not. We both seem to have sobered up and gotten pasted the anger that way between us. Now, we both have to agree that we need to leave this up to Hermione. The two of us battling it out isn't going to help.

After a while, Weasley finally speaks. "Fine," he nods. "I'll back off and let Hermione do what she wants."

"Thanks," I say before I can stop myself, it's extremely out of character for me to be appreciative of Weasley. Then again, Hermione's starting to make me do a lot of out of character things.

He just shrugs it off and says, "First, you have to let me talk to Hermione and sort all of this out."

"Okay," I nod. I knew Hermione wanted to talk to Ron, the real Ron not the jealous Ron.

Just like that our little confrontation is over, it was no where near the knock down drag out fight I was expecting. I'd expected a lot of screaming and yelling and possibly a thrown punch or two, but we both seemed to be too exhausted by everything that had been going on for that. Had I possibly just come to speaking terms with Weasley? Had I really just admitted how I felt for Hermione?

Now all I could do was hope that when Weasley talked to Hermione she still chose me. Maybe all of this schemeing and plotting to get Pansy and Ron together had been for nothing, maybe it really was this simple. We were both tired of all of the craziness and done fighting the truth. Maybe Ron would reconcile with Hermione and she'd chose me. Then I could talk to Pansy and start setting her and Weasely up, but first I needed Hermione to chose me. Then sometime down the road I'd have to tell her how I actually felt, that I was in love with her.

**Thanks for reading and I'd love to know what you think!**


	24. Chapter 24

**I own nothing Harry Potter!**

**This is just a filler chapter to set up what is coming next. Sorry if it's boring, but I thought it was needed to help the next chapter flow better. Thanks for reading!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Hermione POV

I was sitting in the back of the library getting some work done for the first time in awhile. Without Draco as a distraction, I was able to cross pretty much everything off my to do list before I started to space out. As I allowed my mind to wander, it kept going back to this morning and last night and how everything had played out.

I was still surprise at what Ron had done, but I was glad that I was able to stay one step ahead. It had been nice having Draco alone to myself for a few hours with no one to interrupt. Yes, we'd been alone plenty of times, but the fact that everyone else thought we were pissed at each other made it so much better. It was our own little secret.

I was looking forward to getting everything settled down and solved so that Draco and I could finally have some peace and quite to actually test out relationship out in. I wanted to be able to have a normal relationship like anyone else would. I wanted to be able to relax and enjoy Draco as my boyfriend without worrying about how everyone else was going to react. I had a good feeling that that time was coming soon.

"Hey," Draco's voice pulls me out of my thoughts as he walks towards my table. I take in his appearance he looks shaken. His skin is even paler than usual, his blonde hair is tousled from running his hand through it one too many times, and his stance shows that he is tense.

"What's wrong?" I ask, knowing something was off.

Draco sits in the chair across from me as leans his elbows on the table before answering. "I just ran into Weasley," he says, his grey eyes on mine.

Suddenly it all makes sense; Draco is shaken because him and Ron had just gotten into it. "How'd it go?" I ask trying not to get my hopes up that everything had worked out. From the looks of it, things may have gotten heated, but it didn't get physical. Draco showed no signs of a fight and I knew Draco wouldn't have thrown the first punch.

Draco puts his head in his hands and rubs at his eyes before looking up at me and answering, "Better than I expected, actually." That hadn't been what I'd been expecting, but that was a good sign, wasn't it?

"What does that mean?" I ask with a slight smile, maybe things are looking up.

"I said what I needed to say and so did Weasley," Draco answers, it seems like he's holding something back.

"How'd Ron react to the news that we're not broken up?" I asking knowing Draco must have told Ron that much.

"He was surprised at first, but then he accepted it," Draco shrugs, not meeting my eyes for the first time. I don't think too much of it, but I still know something's bothering him that much is clear.

"So Ron's seriously okay with it?" I ask skeptically. That would be a drastic change from last night.

Draco shrugs again. "He wants to talk to you. I think he's realized that he needs to let you make this choice on your own," he says, his eyes on mine again.

"Why?" I ask, that didn't sound like the Ron I'd seen last night at all.

"I don't know. You're going to have to talk to Weasley about that one," Draco says stopping my questioning. I reluctantly back off, it still seems like Draco's leaving something out, but I'm not going to think too much about it. If what he's holding back is the reason Ron may be coming around then I don't need to know what it is as long as it helps.

Now all I needed to do was talk to Ron and figure out if he was really going to back off or not. It would be amazing if he'd accept that I wanted to be with Draco. If he did that, then maybe we could move on as if nothing had ever happened. If that was the case, then Draco and I would finally get the chance to have a legit relationship without all of the drama Ron was causing. Really, that's all I wanted. I just wanted to give this thing with Draco a fair shot while I figured out exactly where it was going.

Draco POV

I sat there at the library table across from Hermione, I'd just told her what had gone down with Ron…well not all of it, but all she needed to know for now. I could tell she knew I was holding something back, but she didn't question it, which I was grateful for. I wasn't sure what I'd say if she flat out asked me what I was hiding. I wasn't ready to tell her I was in love with her, I'd barely just admitted it to myself.

I wanted to give this thing with Hermione, whatever it was for her, a shot. I wanted to be the boyfriend she needed and wanted. I wanted to take this slow and make sure we did it right and I knew telling her I loved her wasn't taking it slow.

After we got past this whole Ron/Pansy thing, I had ever intention of telling her exactly how I felt. I would come up with some romantic gesture to show her just how much she meant to me. I knew Hermione would love it, no matter how much she wanted to deny she was a romantic, it was obvious that she was.

I didn't want to rush things and screw this all up, so I would bite my tongue and keep those three little words to myself until the perfect time came. I needed to give Hermione a chance to see that I am the perfect guy for her because I knew I was.

The fact that I loved Hermione was still new to me, but I was glad I knew how I felt. There was no denying it anymore Hermione was all I wanted. Now all I had to do was wait patiently until the perfect time to tell her how I felt arrived.

**Thanks for reading and I'd love to know what you think!**


	25. Chapter 25

**I own nothing Harry Potter!**

**Here's the next update. Thanks for all the feedback and reviews!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Hermione POV

I made my way back to the Gryffindor common room after my conversation with Draco in the library. I had a feeling Ron would be waiting for me to have this little talk. I was really hoping he had resolved to let me make my own decisions like Draco had mentioned. There was only one way to find out though.

I pushed through the common room door and found Ron sitting on the couch near the door, clearly waiting. "Hermione!" he said when his eyes landed on me.

"Ronald," I give him a polite nod, still slightly mad at him for everything he'd done last night, but if he really was going to back off I'd be able to get over that pretty quickly.

Ron stands from the couch and awkwardly scratches the back of his neck. "Umm, could we maybe talk?" his voice was unsure as if he thought I was going to smack him or something. He would have been right that I would have smacked him an hour or so ago.

"Sure," I nod. "Let me go drop all of this in my room," I gesture to my bag and books.

Ron just nods and watches as I make my way over to the steps. I pause and turn back to face him. "Actually, why don't we just talk in my room," I suggest. "We won't have to worry about anyone overhearing then," I say.

"Sure," Ron nods, rubbing his neck again. It was obvious to tell he knew he'd messed up and hoped he could get things back on track. I was going to let him keep thinking that I was pissed at him for a little while longer. It just seemed right that he had to question himself.

Ron silently followed me into my room and closed the door behind him while I dropped my bags near my desk. I turned back to face him and found him standing awkwardly by the door. "You can make yourself at home Ron," I laugh. "It's not like you've never been in here before." For some reason I found it funny seeing Ron so unsure of what to do next. He knew he was on thin ice, but I didn't expect him to completely clam up.

"Umm, right," Ron nods as he walks farther into the room and just stands there. I just smile to myself as I sit cross-legged on my bed and face him.

"So, what did you want to talk about Ron?" I ask, I was going to let him be in charge of this whole conversation. After all, he was the one who should be apologizing for how he acted last night.

"I'm sorry about what I did last night," he mumbles, not meeting my eyes. The red blush that was taking over his cheeks told me he was embarrassed about how he'd acted and he had every right to be.

"Yeah, you kind of acted like a complete arse," I looked up at him. It was true and I wasn't going to hold much back. If Ron and I wanted to get passed this whole thing, then I was going to say it like it was. We needed to get everything out in the open if we wanted to move on, but first I needed to figure out if that was what Ron really wanted or not.

"I know and I'm sorry," Ron repeated, this time looking at me. "I talked to Draco and I know I didn't really screw anything up for you, but I'm still sorry," he mumbles, wringing his hands out nervously. I knew this wasn't easy for Ron, but I was glad he was doing it anyway.

"I know," I say with a slight smile as Ron's face turns to confusion. "I talked to Draco," I add as clarification.

"Oh, right," Ron runs a hand through his hair. "You two are together," he says almost to himself as he stares at the ground.

"Yeah, we are," I nod as I wait for Ron to continue.

"Umm, that's actually what I wanted to talk about," he says slowly, his eyes flicking up to meet mine.

"What about?" I ask, raising my eyebrows in a warning, but from the way Ron is acting I can tell he's not going to go back on what he said to Draco.

"Do you love him?" Ron blurts out, his eyes meeting mine.

I was caught completely off guard; I hadn't actually considered the fact that I might love Draco. I knew I'd fallen for him, but how hard? "Umm…" I muttered, speechless. "Why?" I ask slowly, not wanting to answer the question because I didn't know how to answer. Did I love Draco? I wasn't sure. I'd never felt this way about anyone before, but was that really love?

"Because he-" Ron abruptly stops as if he was about to say something he shouldn't.

"He what?" I ask, my interest piqued.

"Nothing," Ron shakes his head. "Draco said he was going to fight for you, that's all," he mumbles as he runs his hand through his hair again and doesn't meet my eyes.

"Umm, okay…" I trail off, feeling like there is more to what Ron was about to say. It was almost as if he was about to say that Draco loved me, but I knew that couldn't be it. First off, I wasn't exactly sure how Draco felt and I didn't really think he knew either. Second off, if Draco did love me, he wouldn't have told Ron. I shook the thought out of my head and focused on the important part, trying to stay friends with Ron.

"Anyway," Ron starts back up. "You want to be with Draco?" he asks, his eyes meeting mine again.

I could tell that he was hopeful that I would say no, but it also seemed that he knew I wouldn't. "Yes, I do," I nodded. "He makes me happy," I add as I shift on the bed so my legs are hanging over the edge, feet on the floor.

Ron nods as he chews on the inside of his cheek. "Okay, then," he says. "I just want you to be happy. I'll back off," he says quietly.

"You're okay with Draco and I being together?" I ask as I stand from the bed and look up at him.

"No, but I want you to be happy and if he makes you happy then I won't say anything. It's more important that I keep you as a friend," Ron says, his eyes on mine as he reaches out and grabs my hand. I don't say anything and he continues. "There's no chance we'd ever get together, right?" he asks, reluctantly.

I see the hope in his eyes and hate the idea of crushing it, but I can't lie to him. "No, I'm sorry Ron. You're too much like a brother to me," I answer resting my hand against his chest. His face doesn't crumble like I was expecting. He already knew my answer but had to hear it for sure.

"Okay," Ron nods. "If Draco hurts you, I will kick his arse," Ron says as he pulls me into a hug.

"I wouldn't expect anything less," I laugh into his chest as I hug him back. This is nothing like hugging Draco, I feel nothing but friendship with Ron.

When we finally pull apart Ron looks down at me and asks, "So, am I forgiven?"

"Of course," I smile as I playfully hit him. "But don't ever interfere in my love life again, got it?" I give him a stern look.

"Got it," Ron smiles down at me.

"So, we're good?" I ask hopefully. It feels great to actually be talking to Ron again like friends.

"We're good," Ron nods. "But can you help me with one more thing?" he asks, running a hand over the back of his neck, once again awkward.

"Of course, what it is?" I ask.

"Since I clearly have no shot in hell with you, do you think I may have a shot with Pansy?" he asks, his face turning pink again.

"Pansy, as in Parkinson?" I ask in shock, how great would it be if Ron actually wanted our help getting him and Pansy together?

"Yes," he nods.

"I think you do," I smile at him. "Do you want me to have Draco talk to her and see?" I offer, finding a different use for our original plan. It was clear we weren't going to have to manipulate them into getting together to get them off our backs, but that didn't mean they still wouldn't be a great couple.

"Would you mind?" he asks, chewing on his cheek again.

"Not at all," I smile.

"Great, thanks Mione," Ron smiles as me and just like that we are back to how we were before everything with Draco started. We are best friends again and I am still with Draco. In the back of my mind I haven't pushed away the thought of being in love with Draco, was I or was I not? That was going to have to be something I figured out and quickly before I was in too deep. I would need to talk to Ginny asap. I was also going to have to get the ball rolling to get Pansy and Ron together, but first I was going to enjoy a moment of happiness before trudged on into the never ending drama that seemed to be my life lately.

**Thanks for reading and I'd love to know what you think!**


	26. Chapter 26

**I own nothing Harry Potter!**

**Here you go, sorry it took a little longer than I'd first hoped. **

**Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

* * *

Hermione POV

I needed to find Ginny. I needed to talk to her and tell her everything that had just happened. I needed to figure out if I was in love with Draco. She was the only one who would help me be able to work this out.

Once Ron left my room, I made a beeline down the hall to find Ginny. The door to her room was open and she was nowhere in sight. I quickly made my way down to the common room in search of her long red hair, but she wasn't there either. I made my way to the door and out of Gryffindor house. If she wasn't here, I knew exactly where she was.

I walked the now familiar path down the stairs and corridors until I found myself in the dungeons only a few turns from Slytherin house. I paused outside the door and took a deep breath to gather myself before entering. I let the last hour replay in my mind and tried to get a better understanding of exactly what went down. Ron had agreed to back off and I'd started to try to process my feelings for Draco. I had a feeling that I had fallen to the point of no return. I had a feeling I had fallen in love with Draco Malfoy.

I took another calming breath before saying the password and entering the common room. The first thing my eyes found was the guy who was plaguing my thoughts. His tousled white blonde hair, his pink kissable lips, and his gorgeous grey eyes that were on mine. I pause in the doorway as Draco smiles at me and stands, making his way over.

"Hey Hermione, I wasn't expecting you," he smiles as he stops in front of me, reaching up to brush a strand of hair behind my ear.

"I wasn't planning on coming," I answer, looking up at him.

"Did you talk to Weasley?" Draco asks, taking my hand and pulling me over to an empty couch in the corner. I sat down and he settled in next to me.

"Yes, I did and you were right. He isn't going to stand in our way," I smile up at him. "But I need your help with something," I say, figuring now was a good a time as any to let him know about Ron's little request.

"And what might that be?" Draco asks, raising an eyebrow at me.

"I promised Ron that in return for him backing off I'd help him with something," I start to explain.

"What does that have to do with me?" Draco asks in confusion.

"I promised I'd help get him together with Pansy," I answer. "And since Pansy doesn't like me much, I figured you could talk to her instead."

Draco smiles at me, "Of course. I'll talk to her tonight."

"Thank you," I smile and throw my arms around him. He pulls me close and holds me for a few seconds; it makes my body and mind go crazy.

"No problem," Draco pulls back laughing. "It shouldn't be too hard to sell her on the whole idea."

I lean in and give Draco a peck on the lips in appreciation. "Have you seen Ginny?" I ask, I didn't see her anywhere in the common room, but I had a feeling she was with Blaise.

"Blaise's room," Draco answers with a knowing smile. "You might not want to interrupt though," he warns.

I just ignore his warning, give him another quick kiss, and make my way to Blaise's room to find Ginny. I can feel Draco's eyes on me, but don't look back. I know if I look back he'll find a way to have me running back into his arms and heading up to his dorm to do what he seems to think Blaise and Ginny are currently doing. I love the idea of it, but I need to talk to Ginny, now!

I knock on Blaise's door twice before it opens. The door is pulled back to reveal Blaise with no shirt on, his perfectly toned torso on display for all. "What's up Hermione?" he asks, leaning against the doorframe.

"Is Ginny here?" I ask with a small smile.

"Mione, what's up?" Ginny asks as she bounces into the doorway and slides under Blaise's arm to stand in front of me.

"We need to talk," I say with a laugh at her actions.

"Are you trying to steal her away from me?" Blaise asks teasingly as he pulls Ginny against his chest.

"Just for a little bit," I smile, loving how perfect the two of them are together. I wonder if that's how others see Draco and I.

"I'll be back soon babe," Ginny wiggles out of Blaise's grasp and gives him a quick kiss. "We'll be back," she waves as she grabs my arm and leads me out of Slytherin house, I wave at Draco as we pass.

Once we are out in the corridor, Ginny turns to me and asks, "So, what's up Mione? You seem happy."

"Ron agreed to back off," I let the smile that I am holding back take over my face.

"He did!" Ginny squealed. I nod and explain how everything went down as we make our way to the Room of Requirement, we figure that will be the best place to talk uninterrupted.

"There's something else I need to talk to you about though," I say as we finish with the previous topic.

"What is it?" Ginny turns to me in concern.

I chew on my lip as I try to figure out how to say what I want to say. I don't know how to begin or how to explain that I think I'm in love with Draco. "I think…" I trail off, questioning myself.

"Just spit it out Hermione," Ginny laughs as she playfully nudges me with her shoulder.

I take a deep breath and look at the ceiling as I say, "I'm in love with Draco Malfoy." The second the words leave my mouth I have no doubt that they are true. I was in love with him. "I'm in love with him," I whisper to myself with a smile, loving the way the words felt on my tongue.

"Bloody hell!" Ginny gasps, her face breaking into a smile. "Finally!" she laughs as she claps her hands giddily.

"Finally?" I ask in confusion. What the bloody hell is she talking about? I give her a skeptical look, but she's too busy celebrating to notice.

"Finally you admit it," Ginny laughs. "It is so obvious you are in love with him," she smiles at me.

"What?" I ask. "How do you know I love him already when I just realized it less than a half hour ago?" Had I been missing something? Before today I hadn't even considered being in love with Draco, I knew I'd been falling but I'd honestly never been in love before so I didn't really think of that as an option.

"Oh come on Hermione, I know you and I'm no stranger to love," she sends me a smile. She's right, she's no stranger to love...if you can really call it love. She's been in "love" with most of her boyfriends, but it always ends. I'm not sure if she's ever felt what I'm feeling with Draco.

"Speaking of that," I smile easing my way into my question. "Do you love Blaise?" I ask. I've seen Ginny when she's in "love," but I feel like she has something different with Blaise.

"I think I do," Ginny smiles at me as she twirls a lock of her red hair around her finger. "He's really amazing," the sickly sweet smile on her face seems familiar to me, maybe because it's the same smile that's on my face when I think about the fact that I'm in love with Draco.

"If the way he looks at you is any indication, he loves you too," I smile. It's true, there is a certain sparkle in Blaise's eye when he looks at Ginny. It's obvious he really likes her.

"I know," Ginny smiles at me. "Draco loves you too by the way," Ginny tells me, I find it hard to believe though.

"No, he doesn't," I shake my head, not wanting to get my hopes up. It's okay that I'm in love with Draco, but I haven't thought about what it might mean if he loves me back. Or worse, if he doesn't.

"Trust me Mione, he does. I've never seen Draco Malfoy of all people look at someone the way he looks at you. He may not realize it yet, but he's in love with you," Ginny looks at me, her face completely serious.

I roll my eyes and don't fight it. I know there is no point in arguing with Ginny and honestly I don't want to. Maybe Draco does love me, but I'm not going to dwell on it because if he does I want to hear it from him, not some one else.

**Thanks for reading and I'd love to know what you think.**


	27. Chapter 27

**I own nothing Harry Potter!**

**This chapter didn't go exactly how I'd planned, but I like how it went. I think it turns Pansy into more of a dynamic character, which I kind of think was needed. Anyway, thanks for reading and for sending me feedback!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Draco POV

Later that night, after Hermione had come back to say goodnight and after Ginny returned to Blaise's room, I approached Pansy. She was sitting alone in the common room staring into the flames of the fire. She seemed to be lost deep in thought. I'd known her long enough to know that something was on her mind.

I sat down next to her on the couch, but didn't say anything. I knew that when she was ready to come out of her thoughts she would and then we'd talk. I was still trying to figure out how to bring up the idea of her and Ron together. I needed to figure out how to tell her that there was no chance between the two of us, but something about her resigned expression told me she might already know that.

Pansy wasn't stupid, far from it actually, but she tended to act impulsively. She didn't always think before she did something and that made people question her. I knew that was what had happened last night when she threw herself at me, she was acting without thinking.

She had this pretty little picture painted in her head of the two of together and she was trying to get it to become a reality. The thing was, I think she didn't really want it to be a reality just like me. I had a feeling she was only chasing after me because that's how she thought things were supposed to be. She thought we were supposed to be together and I couldn't blame her. That is what had been pounded into our heads since we were little. Pansy's family and mine had always been close and they'd pushed us together, it was fine at first but then we'd grown up. Very few people knew Pansy like I did, which made me the perfect one to talk to her about all of this.

I needed to get her to open up and talk to me, tell me what she really wanted. If I was what she really wanted I would have to find a way to deal with it, but I had a feeling I wasn't what she wanted.

Pansy lets out a big sigh next to me before finally speaking, "I'm sorry Draco."

"About what?" I ask, not expecting an apology.

"Last night, every time I've thrown myself at you. I'm just sorry," she murmurs, her eyes still trained on the flames.

"Don't worry about it Pans," I put a reassuring hand over hers. "I know you don't want me, you just feel like you should," I say, hoping I'm right. It would make things a lot easier if I was.

"You're right, I don't want you Draco," Pansy says, looking at me with darks eyes. "I don't want you like that. I want you as a friend but nothing more," her words sincere. The look in her eyes tells me she's battling with something deep inside. "I'm glad you found Granger. She seems to make you happy," her eyes are still on me, searching my eyes to make sure her words are true. They are. Hermione makes me happy, I'm bloody in love with her.

"But?" I ask, feeling a but coming on. I'm not sure what's bothering Pansy, but I know something is.

"But…" she starts, turning back to the fire. "I want to have what you have," she murmurs, her voice small and vulnerable. "I want to find someone for me like Hermione is for you and Ginny is for Blaise." And there it is, that's what's bothering Pansy. She's lonely and feels left out. She's always been good at putting up a confident and independent act, but on the inside I know she wants what everyone else has. She pretends she's above it all and immune to the hurt and loneliness, but she's not.

"You'll find him someday Pans," I squeeze her hand in comfort.

"Am I really that much of a bitch that no one is interested in me?" she suddenly asks, her voice cracking as her shining eyes land on mine. "Have I driven every possible guy away?" she continues, tears in her eyes. She's vulnerable and she's letting me see it, she never does that. She angrily wipes at the tears in her eyes with the back of her hands as she waits for my response.

"Do ever think that Pansy, you got it?" I say, my eyes locked on hers. "You are an amazing, strong girl and any guy would be lucky to be with you. The one's who aren't interested aren't good enough for you any way," I answer, wiping the remaining tears away. I haven't seen Pansy cry in years and I've never seen her cry over a guy. I pull her into a quick comforting hug as she collects herself.

When she pulls away, she is completely composed, as if the last few minutes never happened. She's gotten control over herself and she's over it, but I know it's still bothering her. What she doesn't know if that there is a guy out there who is interested in her. He may not be the first one she'd think of, but I am honestly starting to think Pansy and Weasley would be perfect for each other. I think Pansy needs someone like him, someone who she isn't used to. Someone who isn't a Slytherin. Someone she'd never think to look at twice.

"We need to throw a party this weekend," Pansy says, with a small smile. "I need to let loose," she laughs a little.

"I'm on it," I smile and nudge her with my shoulder. She pushes back and I know she's okay again, she's over her little vulnerable patch which is good. We sit there in silence for a moment before I speak up, "Actually Pans, I think I might know a guy who would be good for you." I brace myself as I wait for her response, she's either going to jump on it or tell me to bug off and leave her love life to her.

"Who?" she turns to me with interest in her eyes.

"Ron," I say, unsure of how she's going to react to me saying she'd be good with Ron.

"Weasley?" she asks in confusion, her face turning slightly pink.

"Yes," I nod, waiting for her reaction.

"I thought you hated Weasley," Pansy says, her face skeptical. She's searching my face, trying to figure out if I'm being honest or not.

"I'm starting to come around," I answer honestly. As of this morning I did hate Weasley, but so much had happened today and I'd been forced to see that he was just like Pansy was. They both had set their sites on something that they didn't really want, something they thought they should. They'd both been willing to do what ever they could to reach it, but they didn't really want to. They both wanted something entirely different. They were both harmless and good people, they were just jaded by what they thought they should have or be.

"You're honestly telling me you think Ron would go for me?" Pansy asks, I think I hear a hint of hope in her voice. Maybe I had been right, maybe Pansy liked Ron back. I'd just had a feeling, nothing more than that.

"Yes, I do. He'd be stupid if he didn't," I answer. I wasn't going to flat out tell her that I knew Ron liked her, I couldn't do that. I just needed to guide her in the right direction and hope she took the bait.

Pansy nods, "Okay, we'll find out on Friday night if you're right." She smiles at me and stands. "Thanks Draco, I really appreciate everything you're doing for me."

"That's what friends are for," I say looking up at her from my position on the couch.

"I'm going to bed," she smiles and heads to the steps. She paused before mounting the stairs and turns to face me saying, "I really hope everything works out between you and Granger. I can tell you love her," she smiles before turning away and heading to her room.

I put my head in my hands and take a deep breath. She's right, I'm in love with Hermione and I'd do anything for her. Now that I've settled things with both Ron and Pansy, have to figure out how I am going to tell Hermione exactly how I feel. I just hope she feels the same way because I'm not sure what I'd do if I bared my heart to her and she turned her back on me.

**Thanks for reading and I'd love to know what you think!**


	28. Chapter 28

**I own nothing Harry Potter!**

**This is sort of another filler, but I felt like it was necessary. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Hermione POV

The next morning I was sitting at breakfast in the Great Hall when Ron came in and sat next to me. "Did you talk to her yet?" he asks, his voice nervous. I look between him and then where Draco's sitting at the Slytherin table.

"I'm not sure if Draco talked to her yet or not. I asked him to last night," I answer as I try to catch Draco's eye.

"Talk to who?" Ginny butts in from across the table.

"Pansy," Ron answers, his face tinged pink. He turns back to me and says, "Go find out."

I roll my eyes, it's funny seeing Ron this nervous about Pansy Parkinson. "Wait, what's going on?" Ginny asks, clearly out of the loop.

"You brother over her fancies Pansy Parkinson," I answer after making sure it was okay with Ron.

"You fancy Pansy?" Ginny exclaims, her face full of excitement.

"Yes," Ron answers nervously as he chews on the inside of his cheek.

"That's great!" Ginny squeals. "You and Pansy, Hermione and Draco, and Blaise and I," she counts the Gryffindor/Slytherin couples on her fingers. "Now we just have to find a Slytherin girl for you Harry and we'll be a little group of Gryffindor/Slytherin couples."

Harry laughs, "Sorry Gin, I was thinking more like Ravenclaw." We all follow Harry's gaze to where Luna is sitting. I smile to myself, they'd be perfect together.

As Ginny goes on to pester Harry about Luna, Ron turns to me and says, "Will you go find out?" his eyes are pleading.

"Yeah," I nod and get up from the Gryffindor to make my way over to the Slytherin table.

Part way through my journey across the Hall, Draco's eyes start following me. I smile at him and meet his eyes as I reach their table and squeeze in between Draco and Blaise at the table. "Hey," Draco smiles at me, his eyes questioning. It doesn't surprise me that he looks confused at me sudden seat change, I'm Hermione Granger and I've never been one to break the unspoken house rules that you only sit at your own table. I just shrug at him and give him a quick kiss.

"Ron sent me over," I say in way of explanation.

"Let me guess, he wants to know if I talked to..." Draco trails off as Pansy approaches.

"Wow, Granger's sitting at the Slytherin table?" Pansy teases as she takes a seat on the other side of Draco.

"Is there a problem with that?" I ask, unsure of if she is actually just teasing or if she's pissed that I'm here.

"Not at all, it's just shocking," Pansy shrugs as she starts to fill her plate.

"I'll take that as a yes," I whisper only loud enough for Draco to hear. He nods at me and turns to Pansy, "I was just getting ready to tell her about the party Friday night."

"Party?" I ask, knowing this is part of the groundwork for setting Ron and Pansy up. It seems like Draco did talk to Pansy and she's might actually be okay with the idea.

"Yeah, you're invited," Pansy waves her hand as if it's obvious. "Just don't bring too many goody two shoes Gryffindors," she rolls her eyes in mock agitation.

"Don't listen to her, you are all invited," Draco says from inbetween us.

Pansy rolls her eyes at Draco's need to clarify. "Make sure you bring Potter and Weasley," Pansy says, not turning her attention to me. It comes off as if she's just being friendly, but I have a feeling she wants them there for some reason...or at least Ron.

"I'll make sure they know," I smile and give Draco a quick peck on the cheek before I start to stand. "I should get back before people start think I've gone crazy for sitting at the Slytherin table," I tease.

Draco grabs my wrist and stands pulling me into a hug, "She's one board, but she thinks it's her idea," Draco whispers in my ear before releasing me.

"Thank you," I mouth before turning and making my way back over to the Gryffindor table as almost every eye in the room follows me. I know it must be crazy seeing me hanging out at the Slytherin table after so many years of seeming to hate them.

As soon as I sit back down at the Gryffindor table Ron asks, "So, did he talk to her yet?" His voice is anxious, I've honestly never seen Ron this way over a potential relationship.

"There's a party at Slytherin Friday night," I inform. "We're all invited."

"Is Pansy going to be there?" Ron asks hopefully.

"Of course she is doofus," Ginny rolls her eyes at her brother. "It's a Slytherin party." I laugh at Ginny's frankness. I can tell she's getting a kick out of Ron fancying Pansy.

"Is she going to be there Hermione?" Ron turns and repeats his question to me, ignoring his sister.

"Yes she's going to be there," I answer with a smile. "She asked me to make sure you came," I add.

"Really?" Ron asks hopefully.

"Yes really," I answer with a laugh. "You're invited as well Harry," I look around Ron to where Harry is sitting. He nods and goes back to eating.

Around us everyone starts to get up and head off to class, breakfast flew by this morning. "We should get going," I say as I start to gather my things and the others follow suit.

"Thanks Hermione," Ron says catching up to me as I exit the Hall.

"No problem Ron. Just make sure you go for it on Friday," I smile at him, knowing how he's feeling. He knows he likes Pansy but he's unsure if she feels the same. I'm kind of in the same situation right now. I know I love Draco but I'm not sure if he feels the same way or not.

Ron and I part ways at the steps and Draco falls into Ron's place beside me. He takes my hand in his and we make our way down the corridor until he pulls me to the side, out of the way of the traffic flow. "What's up?" I smile up at him.

"Now that we're done playing match maker for the time being, I really want to spend some alone time with you," Draco says as he leans closer to me and runs a thumb over my cheek.

"And we should do that by skipping class," I tease as I gesture to everyone heading to class. I am in total agreement with Draco that we need some alone time and if we have to skip class to do that then I'm completely in...shocking right?

"Not this time," he smiles at me as he twirled a lock of my hair around his long finger. "Meet me in the Room of Requirement at eight," he whispers as he leans in and kisses me. "I have plans for you," he sends me a sexy wink over his shoulder as he pulls away and disappears into the crowd of students.

I smile to myself as I think of all the things that Draco could have planned for tonight. Suddenly I know I'm not going to be able to concentrate at all during class. I take a deep breath and get my racing heart under control before I push off the wall and make my way to class. All I know is that today better fly by because I was in desperate need of some sweet, romantic alone time with Draco.

**Thanks for reading and I'd love to know what you think!**


	29. Chapter 29

**I own nothing Harry Potter!**

**Here you go! I really liked writing this chapter and I hope you like reading it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Draco POV

I stood in the Room of Requirement looking around to make sure everything was just right. The room was set up the same way as it had been for our last date. On the right was the dining table set with steaming hot food for dinner. To the left was the couch and movie equipment set up, I figured that had gone so well the last time so I might as well give it another go. The only difference in the set up of the room was the big comfy bed set up in the back of the room. I was done with taking things slow and had no qualms about have this piece of furniture there to hint at what could happen tonight.

Once again I was nervous as I waited for Hermione to arrive. This time I wasn't nervous because I was afraid if screwing things up. No, this time I was trying to figure out if this would be the right time to tell Hermione that I was in love with her. I wanted her to know how I felt but I was nervous over the fact that she might not feel the same way.  
I wasn't sure if I was going to tell her tonight or not, I figured I'd know when it was the right time to let her know exactly how I felt. Until that time I was going to show her just how much I loved her through my actions. I wanted to leave no doubt in her mind that she was my whole world right now, even if I never actually said the three words that would forever change everything.

I looked at the time and seeing that it was almost eight, I made my way out to the corridor to wait for Hermione. Not even three seconds after I opened the door did Hermione appear around the corner. I felt a smile pull at my lips when her eyes landed on me. "Hey sexy," Hermione smiled as she reached me. Her words caught me slightly of guard, so far in our relationship she hadn't been this forward about her flirting, it had Bern more subtle. I wasn't complaining though, honestly I found this straightforward flirty Hermione a huge turn on.

"Hey beautiful," I reply as I pull her into a quick hug. Yes I know that's sappy, especially coming from me, but I long ago realized that I couldn't help myself when I was with Hermione.

I led Hermione into the Room of Requirement and she looked around saying, "I'm getting a sense of deja by."

I just shrug as I say,"It worked so well last time so I figured why not go for it again."

"I like it," Hermione smiles as her eyes scan the room. "Especially the new addition," she chews on her bottom lip as her eyes land on the bed.

"It's not too much?" I ask reading my as I wrap my arms around her waist from behind and rest my chin on her shoulder, breathing in her sweet scent.

"Not at all," she smiles as she leans back against me. "I think we can find many good uses for it," she smirks as she turns in my arms and looks up at me with big brown eyes that tell me exactly what she has in mind. She stands on her tiptoes and brings her lips up to meet mine. I let myself lose myself in her lips and perfect body for a moment before pulling back. I know it's time to put on the breaks when she pushes her body against mine and I start to react. My blood starts to quickly make its way downward and I know we're going too quick.

Hermione pours when I pull away. "We have all night, why don't we eat first?" I say as I catch my breath and run my fingers through my hair trying to get control over my body. Hermione has a way of making me react in ways I never have before.

"Or..." Hermione starts as she closes the space between us, running her hands down my chest until they are resting right above the waistband of my pants. My breath catches in my throat and I swallow as she continues. "We could just forget about dinner," she says seductively, looking up at me through her long eye lashes. Her fingers slip under my waistband before slowly pulling out. That's enough to pull a groan from deep within me as my eyes slide closed in anticipation of Hermione's soft and skilled hands. Just as I'm about to give in Hermione pulls away, "But if you want dinner first we can do that." Her voice is teasing, telling me she knows exactly what she's doing to me.

I take a deep breath and fight the urge to push her up against the wall and have my way with her. I'm able to gain control of myself only because I want to show her that I love her. That means taking it slow and making love, not going quick and just fucking. She's not some one night stand, she's the girl I'm head over heels in love with.

"Let's eat," I smile once I've gotten control over myself. Hermione smiles up at me and nods in agreement. We make our way over to th dinner table and I pull Hermione's chair out for her before taking the seat across from her. We dig in and make conversation, covering everything from class to the party planned on Friday. It's so easy to talk to Hermione, I feel like I can be myself around her,

After we're done eating, we settle in on the couch and start to watch another movie. Watching the movie doesn't last long though. Hermione turns in my arms to face me and her brown eyes meet mine, neither of us have to say anything to know what we both want. I smile down at Hermione as I reach up and cup her cheek before bringing my lips down to connect with her soft pink ones.

I'm lost in Hermione, there is no turning back now as our lips move against each others and our bodies shift closer together. There is almost no room left between us and our lips start to pick up pace against each others. When things start to get too fast I slow it down again, moving my lips sensually against Hermione's. The new pace has Hermione moving as close to me as possible and pushing her delicious body against mine. The kiss is slow and Hermione seems to be enjoying it as much as I am, with every touch of our lips I am trying to pour all the love I am feeling for Hermione into it. My hands gently trace her gorgeous curves as our tongues slowly and sensually duel, Hermione letting out breathy moans that have me falling apart.

We pull apart to catch our breath and my lips travel over Hermione's smooth neck as her hands tangle in my hair. "Bed," Hermione manages to get out breathlessly. I scoop her up in my arms and carry her over to the bed in the back of the room and lay her gently down. She is looking up at me, her chocolate brown eyes dark and her face flushed. She is gorgeous. I allow my eyes to travel over her for a moment, appreciating every inch of her before I crawl onto the bed to hover over her. Hermione wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me down to reconnect our lips, the slow, sensual pace has turned passionate and heated. As we continue to move against each other we shed our clothes and try to get as close as possible.

I look down at Hermione, silently asking if she's ready, when she nods I pour my heart and soul into making her feel good. With each movement and noise, I try to show her just how much I love her. We take it slow and I from the way Hermione is reacting to me, I have a feeling she is tuned in to the chemistry flowing between us. It is amazing and I'm regretting never 'making love' with Hermione before now. This is so much better than the quick meaningless sex I am used to having, this is completely blissful and satisfying, it is more than just physical, there are emotions running wild between us.

After we have both caught our breath and settled down, Hermione turns onto her side to look into my eyes. Her brown eyes are heavy lidded like she's fighting the sleep that wants to come, but there is something in them that I haven't seen before. If I'm correct, it's affection and I'm pretty sure the same feeling is portrayed in my eyes as they search hers. With Hermione laying in my arms like this, staring into my eyes just after we finished loving each other, there is no doubt in my mind that I am completely in love with her.

"That was amazing," Hermione whispers, her voice quiet.

"Yes it was," I smile as I run a hand through her curly hair. "There's more where that came from," I joke as I lean forward and kiss her forehead.

"There better be," she smiles up at me as her fingers lazily trace patterns on my bicep. We lay there in each others arms as I continue to play with her hair and her fingers draw on my skin. After a while her fingers still and her breath evens out, I know she's asleep. I pull her closer and rest my head on the top of hers, taking a deep breath. Tonight couldn't have got any better.

I kiss the top of her head and whisper, "Good night Princess." Hermione unconsciously cuddles closer into my chest. "I love you," I whisper the three little words that I am dying to tell her. This is the first time I've said them out loud, but I know they are true. I will tell Hermione very soon exactly how I feel, but for now I will keep the words in as I pull her sleeping form close and let the darkness of sleep take over. Before I fall into the darkness, I know my dreams will be filled with the amazing girl in my arms.

**Thanks for reading and I'd love to know what you think!**


	30. Chapter 30

**I own nothing Harry Potter!**

**Sorry this is short! I planned on having this be the party chapter, but it seemed like I'd be jumping in time too much if I did that. Instead I went ahead and did a morning after, it's short and not much happens plot wise but I hope it shows you how Hermione's feeling about everything. The next chapter will be the party with Ron and Pansy and whatnot. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Hermione POV

I wake up and look around in confusion, where am I?

After my eyes adjust to the dark room everything starts to come back to me, I'm in the Room of Requirement and a look to my right confirms Draco is lying next to me. I smile to myself as the perfect night before comes back to me.

Every little detail had been perfect, from the dinner to the night in bed afterwards. Draco had been slow and loving, a twist on what we'd done every time before. It had been absolutely incredible.

What made the night even better was what Draco'd said as I was falling asleep. I had a feeling that he thought I was already asleep, but I'd heard the three little words that he'd whispered into the darkness.

He'd told me he loved me and it caused my heart to skip a beat. The emotion in his voice when he said it left no doubt that he was telling the truth. I was ecstatic, Draco loved me and it was clear to me now that I loved him back. I'd never felt the way I feel about him before and I knew it was something special, something more. I loved him and I now knew he loved me.

The question now was, did I tell him I'd heard him? Or do I just let things play out and see if he has something planned? I don't want to be the first to say those three little words because I'm afraid of getting hurt. If I hear Draco say them again to me, looking me in the eye, I'll be able to say them back without a doubt. I just don't want to rush into something that we're not ready for.

Yeah, that's what I'll do. I'll see what Draco does and follow his lead. I don't want to have misunderstood what he'd said last night and screw everything up between us. What if he's thinking the same thing though? What if he's not going to be the first to say it because he thinks I don't feel the same way. Why is this so complicated? Why can't I just step up to the plate and tell him how I feel? I know it's because I'm afraid of taking the risk, I'm afraid of getting hurt.

I shake the thoughts out of my head and look over at Draco who is still fast asleep, maybe the best way to make sure he knows I love him isn't through telling him but through showing him. Maybe that's what I'll try.

I take in Draco's pale, defined torso that is revealed underneath the blankets. I reach out and let my fingers dance over his skin, loving the way his muscles unconsciously react to my touch. I scoot closer to him and replace my fingers with my soft lips, softly rubbing them over the exposed skin. Draco unconsciously moves closer to me and lets out a deep breath. As far as I can tell he's still asleep.

I get daring and pull back the covers to expose Draco's naked body, he's wearing nothing and it makes my body react in ways that nothing else can. I let my eyes roam his gorgeous body before placing my lips back on his pale skin and trailing them downward as my hands follow. As I run my fingers over his well defined V-lines, Draco's eyes flutter open and meet mine.

The sleepy gaze on his face is sexy as hell as well as the lust darkened eyes that are staring down at me. "Good morning," I smile cheerily up at him, removing my lips from his skin.

"Good morning," he mumbles out. "Feel free to continue," he smirks down at me using his hand to gesture to where he clearly wants me most.

I smile up at him as I take him in my hand, watching his reaction the whole time. As I start to work him his eyes slide closed and his lips part in pleasure. I lean up and kiss his parted lips quickly before bringing my lips back down his body and taking him into my mouth.

Draco is a moaning mess as I take him to the edge and push him over. The sounds that are coming out of his mouth are damn hot. I love taking care of him needs, knowing that I can make him feel this way is an amazing feeling.

After Draco's come down from his high, I lay down next to him with my head propped up on his chest. "Well good morning to you too babe," Draco smiles down at me, his eyes still sleepy looking.

"Good morning," I smile up at him and give him a quick peck on the lips.

"I think you've just found an excellent way to wake me up," he smiles at me as he wraps his arms around my naked torso.

"I'll have to keep that in mind," I send him a teasing smile. I'm glad he enjoyed it as much as I did.

"I think it's time I return the favor," Draco growls as he flips us over so he is hovering over him.

I smile up at him and capture his lips for a heated kiss before pulling back. "As much as I'd love you to, we have class in half an hour," I say, reaching up and running a hand through his messy blonde hair.

"That's more than enough time," Draco smirks devilishly as his lips set to work on my neck.

Draco was right, that was more than enough time. He was able to return he favor and more before it was time to get to class. Now I found myself sitting in the back of class unable to concentrate because I was too busy reliving this morning. Draco was always on my mind no matter if I tried to put him there or not. My brain was either fantasizing about this morning or thinking about telling him I loved him, either was he was always there.

I knew that I loved Draco and I knew he loved me, I just wasn't ready to tell him yet. First I wanted to get through this whole party on Friday and get Ron and Pansy together. After that happened, Draco and I would have all the time in the world to tell each other how we felt. There would no longer be anything standing in our way. We'd be home free. I couldn't wait until that was true.

**Thanks for reading and I'd love to know what you think!**


	31. Chapter 31

**I own nothing Harry Potter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Draco POV

Friday night had finally rolled around and the party was in full swing. The music was pumping, the alcohol was flowing, people were dancing, and Pansy or Ron had yet to make a move. I thought they'd both wanted to get together so much that they would be all over each other by now.

"Why aren't they doing anything?" Hermione asks as she comes up to me. She's wearing a tight emerald green dress that fits her perfectly. She looks damn good and I can't help but thinking the dress would look better on my bedroom floor.

"I have no idea," I roll my eyes as I pull her close, pressing her soft body against mine. My lips find their way to her soft neck and start to leave little kisses, nipping along the way. I can feel Hermione melting at my touch, but not enough to surrender and let me take her upstairs.

She pulls back reluctantly saying, "We have to get them together first, then you can do whatever you want with me." The promise in her words has me groaning in frustration as I think of just what I want to do with her.

I shake the thoughts out of my head and focus. "Okay, I'll take Pansy, you take Ron," I nod in both of their directions.

Hermione nods in agreement and gives me a quick kiss before heading off towards Ron. I run a hand through my hair as I watch her hips sway as she walks away from me. It takes all my self-control to stop myself from following, picking her up, and brining her to my room. Instead I get control over myself and head over to Pansy. "What are you waiting for?" I ask, eyebrows raised in question.

"What are you talking about?" she asks, her dark eyes on me.

"Don't you want to get together with Weasley?" I ask, shooting a look his way.

"Yeah," she nods as she looks his way as well.

"Then what are you waiting for?" I repeat my question in frustration. If she'd just get a move on and get together with Weasley like they both want then I can have Hermione to myself.

"He's the guy, shouldn't he make the first move," Pansy says with a teasing smile.

"You're killing me Parkinson," I groan as I playfully nudge her with my shoulder. "When have you ever done things the traditional way?" I ask, Pansy is like Hermione in many ways. She's not going to sit around and hope what she wants finds its way to her, no she fights for it and goes after it. Why the bloody hell is she nod doing that now?

"That is very true Draco," she smiles at me.

"Then why start now?" I ask.

She just shrugs and I continue, "We all know Weasley isn't going to make the first move so if you want him, go get him."

"Do you think he'll say no?" Pansy asks, her voice quiet. There it is, the real reason she hasn't made a move yet. She's afraid of him rejecting her.

"He will say yes, trust me on this one," I assure her, my tone serious. She searches my eyes and sees that I'm telling the truth.

"Okay," she nods. "Here goes nothing." With that she's making her way over to where Hermione and Ron are talking and I follow behind her.

"Let's dance Weasley," Pansy says, using her usual straight forward attitude. She takes his hand in hers and pulls him out to the clear space where people are dancing. Weasley doesn't protest, he just follows her like a little puppy dog and I can't help but laugh.

"Good job," Hermione smiles as she comes to my side, wrapping her arms around my torso.

"No problem," I smile. "Now can I have my way with you?" I ask hopefully, my voice full of my intentions.

"Not yet," she smiles as she lays her head on my chest. "Let's see how this plays out first."

"Fine," I groan as I watch Pansy and Ron dance together.

"Don't worry, it'll be worth the wait," she smirks up at me. Those words have my body reacting in all kinds of ways. "Let's grab a drink," Hermione smiles and drops the subject as she pulls me over to the drink table.

The next hour or so pass with drinking and dancing, Hermione is grinding her pretty little body against mine just like the first time. It was hard for me to think straight, but I was managing not to rush things too quickly. In the time since Pansy and Ron started to dance they hadn't left each other's side.

Currently they were dirty dancing in the middle of the room, I watched as they slowly made their way over to the corner, slightly hidden by shadows. It looked like they were not full on snogging, it looked like our job was done. "Hermione, they are hooking up, can we start to enjoy our night now?" I whisper in her ear as I point to the corner where Ron and Pansy are together.

"Have you not been enjoying yourself all night?" she asks over her shoulder. "Because some thing is telling me you have been," she shoots me a deviously knowing look as she grinds her perfect little arse against my already prominent little problem. She's right, I've been enjoying myself all night as she presses her body against mine, but I can think of many things I'd rather be doing that involves a lot less clothing.

"I can think of a lot of things that would make it even better," I whisper in her ear and I pull her closer to me, pushing the hair off her neck and lightly tracing my lips over the newly exposed skin. She sinks back against me and I can feel her resolve slipping just like my self-control.

"What did you have in mind?" Hermione turns in my arms, her lips mere centimeters from mine.

"Why don't you let me take you upstairs and find out for yourself?" I suggest, running my thumb over her soft pink lips. She's leaning into my touch and I think I have her, until a voice over my shoulder says, "Mione!"

I let out a groan of frustration as I pull away and turn to find the source of the voice. There is Ginny making her way across the room until she's standing next to us. "What's up?" Hermione asks as she leans against my side.

"Did you just see Pansy lead Ron upstairs?" she squeals in excitement.

I turn to the spot where Ron and Pansy just were and see that it is empty. Well good for them, at least they're getting some while I'm stuck down here talking to Ginny. Don't get me wrong, I think Ginny's cool and all but right now I wish she'd go back to Blaise so I can have Hermione to myself.

"Mission accomplished," Hermione smiles as I zone out. Ginny and Hermione talk for a while before Blaise makes his way over and steals Ginny away. "Are you ready to show me what you had in mind?" Hermione turns to me, her tone suggestive.

I don't say a word, instead I grab Hermione's hand and lead her through the crowd and up the stairs as quickly as possible. She's laughing behind me when we reach my room. "What's so funny?" I ask as I close the door behind up, turning to pin her up against it.

"Are you in that much of a hurry?" she teases as her eyes roam my face coming to rest on my lips.

"Yes, I am. I need you now," I growl as I capture her lips with mine and push my body up against hers. Just like that we are lost in each other and Hermione is surrendering herself to me, letting me have exactly what I'd been dreaming of all night.

I was right, her tight little green dress did look better on my bedroom floor.

**Thanks for reading and I'd love to know what you think!**


	32. Chapter 32

**I own nothing Harry Potter!**

**Here you go, the morning after the party. I just want to warn you that we are approaching the end of the story. I am thinking there will only be about five chapters left, possibly one or two more. I am seriously considering doing a sequel though, so if you want one let me know! If I have a good enough response of people interested in a sequel I will definitely write one!**

**Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

* * *

Hermione POV

I woke up the morning after the Slytherin party and like so many mornings before I was in Draco's bed. His arms were wrapped around my torso holding me close as he slept. I rolled over in his arms and placed a quick kiss to his perfect pink lips, that was all it took to wake him up.

His eyelids fluttered and soon I was staring into gorgeous grey eyes. A smile tugged on his lips as he took me in. "Good morning babe," he murmurs as he pulls me closer to his chest and nuzzles his head into my hair. He is awfully adorable and sweet in the mornings.

"Good morning," I smile into his chest. "I love waking up in your arms," I say as I cuddle closer. I never would have pegged Draco for a cuddler, but he definitely was.

"I love waking up with you in my arms," he whispers into my hair, his voice still rough from sleep.

I place a kiss to his bare chest before I pull back so I can look in his grey eyes. "I really love what we have Draco. You're amazing and I honestly don't know what I'd do with out you," I say quietly, chewing on my bottom lip as I wait for his response. I don't want to scare him with the overly mushy things that I want to say to him, but I'm in love and I can't help it.

"I feel the same way Princess," Draco smiles as he leans forwards to capture my lips in a slow emotion filled kiss. I really love Draco's little nicknames for me, it makes me all warm and fuzzy inside. When his lips finally leave mine Draco looks into my eyes and says, "I have big plans for us this weekend, so leave your calendar open." His gaze is warm and comforting as he says this.

"What type of plans?" I ask, my heart skipping a beat at the thought of spending the weekend with Draco, alone.

"I can't tell you that other wise it wouldn't be a surprise," he smiles down at me. "But I can tell you it's something that I should have done along time ago," he gives me a quick peck on the lips.

My mind is racing with possibilities, but I don't push the topic anymore. I can tell he wants it to be a surprise and as much as I don't like surprises I'm going to let him do this his way. The tone of his voice makes me believe it's something important, maybe something that I've been meaning to do for a long time to like tell him I love him. Maybe this weekend will be the perfect time for that.

I reach up and run a hand over Draco's lightly stubbled jawline and give him another quick kiss before I move away from him. "We should go check on everyone and see if Ron and Pansy finally took matters into their own hands," I sigh as I start to get out of his bed.

Draco's grey eyes follow my body as I move around the room, finding something to wear. He just nods in agreement as I take my dress from last night and put it back on. Magic is a wonderful thing, I transform the dress into something more suited for the morning after and I look like a completely different person than last night.

"Are you coming?" I ask as I look back at the bed and see Draco still hasn't moved at all.

"Yeah, give me a minute," Draco nods as he runs a hand through his already mess locks.

I just smile at him and walk over to stand next to the bed. I lean down and capture his lips in a kiss, the most heated kiss we've shared all morning. As he starts to try to pull me onto the bed to join him, I start to pull away. His lips chase after mine and as I keep backing up he keeps following. Soon enough he is out of bed and standing as he cups my face in his hands. I pull back and give him one last kiss as I smile up at him, "You're out of bed now." My teasing smile has him groaning in frustration as he realizes what I just did.

"I'm going to get you back for that one," Draco tries to sound mad, but he fails. He leans down and gives me one last soft kiss before pulling away and going to get dressed. I know it was probably a little mean to use my lips to get him out of bed sooner, but the kiss itself was totally worth it.

"Let's go," Draco takes my hand when he's done getting dressed and leads me out of his room and down the steps. When we get to the common room we find a few people from last night scattered about on the couches. In the corner there are Blaise and Ginny talking and laughing along with Harry and Luna, who also apparently spent the night. It was great seeing the two of them together.

"Have you seen Ron and Pansy yet?" I ask as we join the group of our friends.

"Not yet, but I know Ron never left last night so that's a good sign," Ginny laughs, raising her eyebrows suggestively. I roll my eyes at her, it's like she doesn't care that she's talking about her brother hooking up with someone.

Draco takes a seat on the couch and pulls me down onto his lap, I cuddle into his chest as I ask Harry and Luna, "Are you two finally together?"

"Yes, we are," Harry smiles holding up their entwined hands.

"Aren't they adorable?" Ginny pipes up with an excited smile.

"Of course they are," I smile in agreement.

"So how was your night?" Ginny asks Draco and I, her eyebrows waggling again.

"Yeah, you guys disappeared almost as quickly as Ron and Pansy," Blaise teases.

"It was great," I smile, not wanting to reveal too much of our night. It was damn amazing to be honest, it may have been one of our best nights together.

"It was fucking amazing," Draco rephrases my previous statement and I playfully hit him at his vulgarity. He just shrugs his shoulders as he looks down at me. His expression seems to say, Sorry I'm not sorry.

We all fall into a conversation until Ginny whispers, "Here they come." I whip my head around to see Ron and Pansy coming down the steps, hand in hand smiling like idiots. It looks like last night went better than planned.

As they reach us Ginny says, "So, how was last night?" We all look on as we eagerly wait for their response.

Ron just blushes and mumbles something that is unintelligible, Pansy on the other hand retorts with, "Wouldn't you like to know." The look on both of their faces tells us exactly what happened last night.

They brush off any other questions about last night as they sit down in our little circle, but it's obvious that they are now together. Ron seems so happy, which means that he isn't going to go back on what he said earlier. He's going to back off while I enjoy my relationship with Draco. I am happy that he found someone too because then I don't feel as bad about not picking him. In all honest though, there is no doubt in my mind that Ron and I would never have had a relationship beyond friendship. I just didn't feel the same way about his as I did Draco. I loved Ron like a brother, while I loved Draco in a completely different way that I couldn't even describe.

Now that Draco and I were going to be able to have a relationship without any interruptions I knew it was time to tell him exactly how I felt. During this weekend he had planned for us I was going to tell him everything. I was going to finally tell him I loved him. Now all I have to do was get through the next week. That shouldn't be too hard, right?

**Thanks for reading and I'd love to know what you think! Who would be interested in reading a sequel to this story?**


	33. Chapter 33

**I own nothing Harry Potter!**

**Sorry this is short, but it's just setting up what's coming soon. Thank you for all the response to this story and even though it is coming to a close within about four chapters, I am going to be writing a sequel. At the end I have a few questions about a sequel, so make sure you answer those if you want a say in what comes next!**

**Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

* * *

Draco POV

It was the next day and Hermione had run off to the library to work on some homework she needed to get done. Knowing Hermione, I figured the homework wasn't due until next month, but her absence worked out perfectly. It gave me the chance to start planning this big weekend I had in mind. It gave me a chance to talk to Blaise and Ginny and get their help.

Since the party on Friday night, Ron and Pansy had been inseparable, meaning that they were no longer working on splitting Hermione and I up. This was just the icing on top of the cake, it was one less thing to worry about while I figured out how I was going to tell Hermione I loved her. I planned on doing that this weekend, but I needed to plan a romantic weekend first. I knew that would be the perfect way to tell Hermione how I felt.

So, once Hermione was off in the library after breakfast, I made my way back to the Slytherin common room where I knew Blaise and Ginny would probably be. I was right, when I entered the room they were sitting in the corner with books spread out on the table in front of them. Even though they had their work out, it was clear they had just been snogging seconds before. I roll my eyes but don't say anything as I approach. I can't tease them about it because we all know if I was with Hermione right now, no homework would be getting done. That was the reason she'd insisted on going by herself.

"Hey guys, can you stop snogging for a minute so I can get your help?" I joke as I sit down on the coffee table in front of them.

Blaise flips me off with a smile and Ginny nudges him with her shoulder as she asks, "How can we be of service Mr. Malfoy?"

"I need your help planning a romantic weekend for Hermione," I answer, really hoping they'll agree to help. I don't think I'll be able to pull off what I have in mind without their help.

"Oooh, exciting!" Ginny squeals and Blaise just rolls his eyes at her. "What do you have in mind?" Ginny asks as she playful shoves her boyfriend again.

"Well, I was thinking of having this nice romantic weekend just for the two of us. I feel like we need more time alone and it will be the perfect time to tell her the truth," I say as I imagine a weekend alone with Hermione and only Hermione. That will be hard to do at Hogwarts, but I think with a little creative thinking I may be able to pull it off. I just don't want to be interrupted when I tell her how I feel and I'm hoping she'll feel the same way and we can spend the next day closed up in my room.

"What truth?" Ginny asks raising her eyebrows. I can't tell if she's worried or excited about what I am about to reveal.

"That I'm hopelessly in love with her," I say, my cheeks heating a bit at the thought of telling her.

"Awww!" Ginny squeals in excitement. I knew she'd be happy to hear it, I just hope Hermione's as happy. "Why aren't you excited?" Ginny asks looking at Blaise when all he does is smile. When he doesn't answer she draws her own conclusion, "You already knew, didn't you?" she asks.

"Yes," Blaise nods. I told Blaise almost right after I'd admitted it to Ron and myself. I needed to know if I was being absolutely crazy or not. Blaise just looked at me like he'd known it forever when I'd told him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ginny turns on her boyfriend, crossing her arms over her chest.

"It was a secret," Blaise answers and Ginny pouts. He laughs and pulls her into a side hug, "Sorry babe," he kisses the top of her hair.

After a second Ginny's back to normal, no longer caring that she was left out of the loop. "You can't tell Hermione," I warn as I see the mischievous look that has popped into Ginny's eyes.

"Why would I do something stupid like that?" she asks with a roll of her eyes. "I'm not going to take away the big romantic reveal from you."

"Thanks," I smile, genuinely happy about her reaction. I have a feeling she'll help me out in anyway she can to help set up this weekend.

"No problem," Ginny waves me off. "Now, let's get to planning this weekend," she says excitedly. "Did you have anything specific in mind?"

"I was thinking maybe Saturday night I'd set up a romantic dinner or something and tell her then," I shrug, throwing my idea out there.

"That's a good starting point. I'm sure you know Hermione isn't big on extravagant things. Maybe you could do a simple dinner or maybe picnic by the Black Lake or something," Ginny muses. "You can't go over the top, that wouldn't mean as much to Hermione."

I am well aware that Hermione isn't into big extravagant or expensive things. She's into simple romantic gestures, which is why I think with a little creative thinking we'll be able to pull this off. I like the idea of a picnic or something out under the stars, the Black Lake would be the perfect spot. "I like the Black Lake idea," I agree with Ginny.

"That would be so romantic," Ginny nods in excitement. "We could set up fairy lights in the surrounding trees and the lights and stars will reflect off the lake. There can be a picnic set up in the little alcove on the south bank. You'd be able to go unnoticed, but it will be extremely romantic," Ginny's voice becomes dreamy as she starts to list of the details. The picture that her words are drawing in my mind is perfect. I love the idea of being out under the stars and by the lake. I think Hermione will like the idea as well.

"That sounds amazing Ginny," I smile, already wishing it was Saturday so I could see Hermione's reaction when I showed her our little romantic get together I put together. "Now, how do we pull it off," I ask getting to the realistic part of everything. I loved the image in my head, but was it really doable.

"Leave that all to me Draco. I'll have everything set up perfectly by the time you bring Hermione out on Saturday night," she smiles at me. I can tell she's doing this for me, but also for Hermione. After all Hermione is her best friend and I know she wants her to be happy. I'm really hoping I make her happy and I'm really hoping everything goes as planned.

The next few days will need to be spent setting things up and I don't think I'll get to spend as much time with Hermione as I'd like, but it will all be worth it when I see the look on her face. I am going to make sure Saturday night is the perfect night for both of us. I'm really looking forward to telling Hermione I love her, now I just need to get through the rest of the week and I can do exactly that.

**Thanks for reading and I'd love to know what you think!**

**Sequel Ideas:**

**Okay, so I have decided that once I finish this story I am going to be writing a sequel. I just have a few questions about what you all want to see. Originally I was planning on writing the sequel off the song "Remind Me" by Brad Paisley and Carrie Underwood, I heard it the other day for the first time in a while and it seemed perfect for this. I was planning on having the story set way in the future after they are married and have kids and everything. I was planning on their love life hitting a slow point where everything is the same day after day. There is no more of that can't keep their hands off each other stuff that was in this story. They would then go about rekindling that old passion they used to have. I wasn't sure where it would go after that, but that would be the premise of the story. Do you like that idea?**

**In a review from the last chapter, someone asked for the sequel to be set only a few years later with everyone's weddings and everything. I like this idea as well because it would get to show how their relationships from here are going and continuing to change. I could always do that and maybe do the Remind Me as a sequel to that possibly.**

**Another idea is to combine the two, where the story is set years later and they are finding their passion again, but they are also remembering things that have happened since leaving Hogwarts. I could alternate between present day and past, like have what is currently going on and then having the next chapter be from around their wedding.**

**These are just a few ideas and I am open to any others. I would really love to know what you think about these ideas and if you have a preference. I want to write what you want to read! Let me know what you want to see in a sequel!**


	34. Chapter 34

**I own nothing Harry Potter!**

**Here is another update, the next few chapters will be the weekend Draco has planned. This is kind of a filler, but I thought I should show how Hermione felt in the week leading up to the big weekend.**

**Thanks for everyone who's shared their opinion on the sequel! I really appreciate it because I want to write what you want to read!**

**Thanks again and enjoy!**

* * *

Hermione POV

Over the last few days I'd barely seen Draco. He was always off busy doing something, but he'd never tell me what it was. The first few days I hadn't thought much of it, but by the time Thursday night had rolled around and he was no where to be seen again I started to get worried.

I know he'd said he had something important to take care of, but the fact that he couldn't tell me what it was had me thinking the worst. Maybe he was avoiding me, maybe now that we'd gotten through everything he'd realized that he just wasn't that into me. I was hoping that was the case, but my overactive imagination wouldn't let me see things straight. I kept finding little things that went against Draco even though I was pretty sure they weren't there.

I kept thinking I saw him sneaking around corners with some girl who appeared to have red hair, but I wasn't sure. I had to trust Draco though and believe that he would stay faithful to me. That was the best I could do considering I was head over heels in love with him.

I just missed him being by my side constantly and being about to kiss him whenever I wanted. I hadn't woken up once in his bed since the beginning of the week and I have a feeling my lack of physical contact with Draco was what was making me jump to all of these conclusions. I'd admit it, I wanted him bad and I was frustrated that I couldn't have him. I was losing my freaking mind. I'd never been this kind of girl with a guy before, but yet again Draco had me reacting in all kinds of ways.

Late Thursday night after I'd spent hours in the library hoping Draco would show up because he knew I was there I started to head back to the Gryffindor house. I was pissed that he hadn't come and joined me like he said he might, he had to miss us as much as I did. When I walked out into the corridor I had all intentions of finding Ginny and dumping all of my feelings on her, but I changed my mind when I reached the main steps. Instead of going up to Gryffindor I decided to go down to Slytherin. If I wanted answers I'd go get them right from the source. Draco had a lot of explaining to do and I wasn't going to let him get around it. He'd been avoiding me for days and it was pissing me off.

I quickly made my way down to the dungeons and to the Slytherin house entrance. I said the password, which luckily hadn't been changed in the weeks since Draco'd told me it, and made my way into the common room. The place was deserted, but one look at the clock above the fireplace told me why, it was after one in the morning. How'd I managed to let that much time slip by in the library? How had no one kicked me out by that point? Oh well, there were more important matters to attend to.

I made my way up the steps to Draco's door and knocked. I wasn't going to burst in incase there was something in there I didn't want to see, like maybe another girl even though I was still hoping that Draco wasn't cheating. When there was no answer I knocked again, louder this time. This time behind the door I head movement, like Draco was getting out of bed.

A few seconds later the door was pulled open to reveal a sleepy looking Draco Malfoy, his grey eyes were tired looking, his hair was messy as if he'd been asleep, and he was in absolutely nothing but a pair of green boxers. He looked damn good if I did say so myself. Apparently he'd been asleep, no other girl included. I really needed to keep my brain from overreacting; I knew Draco only wanted me just like I wanted him. I just wished I'd been able to see him more often this week. "Hermione?" Draco's groggy voice comes. "What's wrong?" he asks, pulling the door open farther and stepping aside so I can come in.

"Where have you been the last few days?" I ask quietly, I just need to know the answers. Now that I'm standing right in front of him I'm no longer mad, all I want is to reach out and pull him close.

"I've been busy," he mumbles, it's clear he's still half asleep.

"Doing what?" I push.

"It's a surprise," Draco answers moving closer to me until he's standing right in front of me. "For you," he adds in clarification.

"For me?" I ask in surprise and confusion as I look up at him.

"Don't you remember I said I had a big weekend planned for us?" he asks, he's starting to wake up a bit. I can tell by the teasing in his voice and the clearness in his eyes.

"Oh," I murmur, glad the room is dark so he can't see the blush that is rising on my cheeks. Here I am thinking he's trying to avoid me when he's really planning a big romantic weekend for the two of us, I'm such an idiot. How could I ever forget that he'd do anything for me and that he'd never go looking for another girl?

"Were you jealous?" he asks slowly, his eyes twinkling in the moonlight shining through the window.

"Of what? " I scoff, trying to pretend like he isn't completely correct.

"Of the fact that I haven't been spending every minute of the last week with you?" he teases again, his warm breath ghosting over my skin.

"Of course not," I protest, trying not to seem affected by his words and his proximity.

"Don't lie to me Hermione," Draco whispers as he leans his head down to brush his soft lips over the base of my neck. "I can read you like an open book," he murmurs and I know it's true. Does that mean he can tell I love him?

"Fine," I give in as his lips start to work harder against my neck. "I was jealous," I groan. "Are you happy now?" I pout as his lips leave my neck and his grey eyes meet mine.

"Are you planning on staying the night?" he asks, his eyes full of what he's thinking of doing. It's clear he is completely awake now, his slumber long forgotten in the wake of the possibility of the pleasure that is sure to come.

"Yes," I answer as I put my hands on hips naked hips.

"Then yes, I am happy," Draco answers before crashing his lips on mine. Just like that we are lost in each other and making up for the days since we've last been this close. Tonight is quick and to the point, neither of us wanted to wait any longer than we had to to feel each other as close as possible.

When I'm laying in Draco's arms later that night(…or is it morning?), he is running his hands through my hair as I draw patterns on his exposed chest. "Hermione?" Draco's rough voice pulls my attention away from his chest and my eyes shift to his.

"Yes?" I ask as I look at him.

"I'm glad you came over tonight. You have not idea how much I wanted you in my arms," he says into the darkness and I feel butterflies in my stomach, I feel the same way.

"I think I have some idea," I whisper as I reach up to trace is jawline with my fingers. "I've missed you the last few days," I say quietly as my fingers brush over his lips.

"I've missed you too," Draco says. "But this weekend will be worth it, trust me," he whispers as he pulls me closer to his chest. I cuddle in knowing we're done talking and it's time to go to sleep.

"I do," I whisper into his chest as I close my eyes and fall asleep. Tonight made me realize just how much I do trust Draco and just how much I need him. I know I was overreacting in the library, but I'm happy that I've stopped doubting myself. I have a feeling Draco loves me as much as I love him, we'll find out this weekend when I tell him exactly how I feel. There's no point in waiting any longer, my feelings are never going to change.

**Thanks for reading and I'd love to know what you think!**

**I'd also love to know your thoughts on the sequel if you haven't already weighed in!**


	35. Chapter 35

**I own nothing Harry Potter!**

**I am so sorry that I've been slacking. I've been caught up in the World Cup the last few days and just haven't gotten the chance to write. Between watching the World Cup games, work, and working on writing a book just to prove I can do it, I've been busy so I am sorry! I will stop making excuses now because I am sure you don't want to here them. **

**For those who are wondering, I have decided that I am going to go with the alternating between current and past events for the sequel. I figure this is the best compromise for everyone and it will give the story a little more dynamic. If anyone has any other ideas they want to throw into the ring, just let me know because I am open to anything!**

**Here is the first half of their romantic weekend! Enjoy!**

* * *

Draco POV

It was finally Saturday night and I couldn't wait to get this night started. I was extremely excited and nervous about tonight. I wanted to show Hermione the amazing set up Ginny had helped me pull off over at the Black Lake, I really hoped she loved it. I also couldn't wait to tell her exactly how I felt, I had kept it to myself for so long now and it was time to lay it all out there.

I waited in the entrance of the castle for Hermione to meet me here, she should be here any second. As I pace the hall nervously I run over everything that I want to say tonight in my head. I don't want to screw this up, this is my chance to show Hermione how I feel and put myself out there. I really hope that she feels the same way, but if not I'm willing to wait until she does. I will wait as long as it takes to make this work. I know I need Hermione in my life, there is no way I could be happy without her.

I pace the hall and run my hands through my hair a few times trying to get control over my racing heart and sweating palms. I feel like it's our first date all over again where I was nervous as hell about how it was going to go. That night had gone perfectly, was it too much to ask for this one to go the same way? I was hoping not.

I am pulled out of my mind when I hear footsteps coming down the hallway towards me. I turn around and see Hermione walking my way with a huge smile on her face, I can tell she's excited about tonight. That's a good sign. "Hey," she smiles as she reaches me.

"Hey," I smile back down at her, lost in her dark eyes. I wrap my arms around her waist and look down at her. "Are you ready for an amazing night?" I ask as I place a quick kiss on her perfect lips.

"Definitely," Hermione smiles up at me. "Especially if there is more of this in the future," she teases as she brings her lips up to mine for another kiss.

"There will definitely be more of this," I smile against her lips before pulling away and getting down to business. "I'm going to need you to wear this," I pull my Slytherin tie from my pocket and hold it up.

"Why?" Hermione asks in confusion, studying the silk fabric.

"It's a surprise so I'm going to have to blindfold you," I explain as I hold the tie up and raise my eyebrows in question.

She rolls her eyes at me before giving in, "Fine, but this better be worth it," her voice is teasing.

"I promise it will be," I smile as I put the tie over her eyes and tie it in the back. "Can you see anything?" I ask when I am finished.

"Just darkness," Hermione says and I can tell that if I could see her eyes she'd be rolling them right now.

"Great," I smile and grab her hand in my and lead her out of the castle and into the night.

As we make our way outside and towards the lake Hermione asks, "Are we outside?"

"Yes we are," I answer with a smile. I know she isn't expecting anything that is coming tonight. She probably figured out big romantic weekend would be spent in the Room of Requirement and the last half might be, but the beginning isn't.

"Hmm," she murmurs as we continue across the grass. I can tell she's trying to figure out what I had planned.

"Okay, here we are," I whisper as I let go of her hand and untie the tie. I watch her reaction closely as she takes in everything.

We are standing by the Black Lake, the trees have fairy lights in them that are twinkling like the stars in the midnight blue sky above. The moonlight is providing enough light for us to see each other clearly and it makes it easy to make out the blanket set out to the left side of the lake in the little patch of trees. The water of the Black Lake is as still as glass and reflects the moon, stars, and fairy lights painting a shimmering picture. The whole area looks perfect and I hope Hermione likes it.

Hermione's face goes from shock to awe to confusion and back to awe again as a smile forms on her lips. "What do you think?" I ask as I reach out and wrap my arms around her.

"This is gorgeous," she says, her voice clearly in awe. Her eyes are glued on the reflection in the lake and I look down and see the two of us reflected there as well. I have my arms wrapped around Hermione and she's leaning into me, it's something else seeing how we look in that moment reflected in the lake.

"I'm glad you like it," I smile as I place a kiss to her hair and hold her closer.

"How did you pull it off?" she asks as she turns in my arms to face me.

"I might have had some help," I smile and place a kiss to her lips. I can't seem to keep my hands or lips off of her, all I need to get through is telling her that I love her and then we can enjoy ourselves.

"Ginny?" she asks with a knowing smile.

I nod and then look over to the blanket in the alcove of trees. "Do you want to sit?" I ask gesturing that direction.

"Sure," Hermione nods and lets me lead her over to the blanket. We both sit down facing each other and I try to gather the courage to tell her what I need to tell her. I think I'll wait until after we eat though.

"Do you want to eat?" I ask as I pull over the picnic basket that is sitting off to the side. I'm not exactly sure what is in it, but the house elves helped me out.

"Yes, I'm starving," Hermione smiles and peers into the basket. We pull out the food, some simple sandwiches and fruit with cookies for dessert. It all seems very picnic-y, not that I've ever been on a picnic before.

We make small talk as we eat, but the whole time I am trying to figure out the best way to say what I am going to say next. Luckily Hermione gets the ball rolling and I take it from there. "This is all so perfect Draco," she smiles up at me after we finish our dinner. "I am so happy that we're together," she says quietly as she looks up at me with her big doe eyes. This is the perfect time and I take hold of it.

"Speaking of that, there is something I need to tell you Hermione," I start and quickly add, "It's nothing bad," with a smile as I see the panic on Hermione's face. I grab her hands in mine and slide closer to her on the blanket. "I have never been this happy before and it's all because of you. I have had the best time over the last few weeks and I am so happy that you agreed to be my girlfriend," I smile and reach out to brush a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'm the lucky one," Hermione says quietly, her eyes on mine and I can see the sincerity in them.

I lean forward and place a gentle kiss to her lips before pulling back and continuing. "I have never felt this way about anyone before and I am so lucky to have you in my life. I honestly don't know what I'd do without you at this point," I pause to take a breath before saving the three words that may change everything between us. Hermione's eyes are glued on mine and she's listening attentively, it's now or never. "What I'm trying to say Hermione," I start as I reach my hand out and caress her cheek. "Is that I'm in love with you," I say the words I've been dying to tell her and hold my breath as I wait for a reaction. This is the moment that could either make or break our relationship and I just took the plunge.

**Thank you for reading and I'd love to know what you think!**

**If anyone has anything they want to see in the sequel be sure to let me know! I will make sure to work in whatever you want!**

**Is anyone else as into the World Cup as I am right now? Or is it just me? If you are, let me know what team you're rooting for! I will root for your teams as well (as long as they're not playing against mine :)). **

**Anyway, thanks again for reading and I'd love to know what you think! Sorry again about the wait. I hope to have the next part up by the end of Saturday as long as everything goes as planned this weekend.**


	36. Chapter 36

**I own nothing Harry Potter!**

**Here is the second half of their night. I believe there will only be two chapters left until this story is over. The next one and then a little epilogue that is set a few months later and then of course the sequel. I will hopefully be getting that started very soon after this story ends. Thanks for all of the support so far, this story has gotten amazing reception and it is all because of you! I wouldn't have made it this far into the story without all of you wanting me to, it was originally just going to be a one shot.**

**Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

I'm sitting there in the night air with Draco with the lights and stars reflecting off of the Black Lake next to us The sight is gorgeous, but I can't look at it. I can't tear my eyes away from the gorgeous guy in front of me. The way the moonlight is reflecting off of his face and hair has me wanted to pull him close and kiss him, but I know he's trying to tell me something and I need to tell him something first as well. After everything is said we can spend as much time as we want in each other's arms, I hope.

Draco's eyes are on mine as he continues what he was saying, "What I'm trying to say Hermione," he says as he reaches out and caresses my cheek. "Is that I'm in love with you," Draco says, his eyes searching mine. I just sit there for a minute trying to figure out what he just said. Had I imagined it or had he just said those three little words that I was dying to hear? The same three little words I was dying to tell him. My mind is racing and I can't get my mouth to open and speak, even though I want to say the same thing to him.

Draco starts to get a worried look on his face when I don't respond and I squeeze his hand that's in mine in reassurance. I close my eyes and take a deep breath, I need to tell him how I feel. Even though I wanted him to say what he'd just said I hadn't actually expected it. "You love me?" I ask slowly just to make sure I heard exactly what he said. I didn't want to embarrass myself by saying I loved him when he hadn't actually said it to me. I'd want to work up to it like he just did.

Draco bites his bottom lip before nodding. "Yes, I'm in love with you Heriome," he says his eyes telling me exactly how he feels. "It's okay if you don't feel—" Draco starts, but I cut him off with my lips. Hearing Draco say those three little words again made me couldn't resist kissing him.

I pull back from his lips and grab his head in between my hands and looking him in the eye I tell him what I need to tell him. "I love you too Draco," I smile and press my lips to his again.

This time it's Draco who breaks the kiss, he puts his hands on my shoulders and holds me at arm length as he searches my face. "You do?" Draco asks his eyes wide and hopeful. I can tell he was feeling the same way I was about telling me how he felt. He figured he'd say it, but I wouldn't feel the same way just like I thought I'd say it and he wouldn't.

"I do," I nod my eyes never leaving his. I love the look that is in his caring grey eyes. In the moonlight I can see the look of love in them. It shows up in the way he is looking at me and drinking me in like he can't get enough and we're both still fully clothed. I've never seen this look of his outside of the bedroom and I absolutely love it. It tells me what I'd been missing, it tells me he's felt this way for quiet awhile.

When I stay at the arm length distance that Draco'd put between us, Draco leans forward and wraps his arms around my waist. "Come here," he murmurs as he pulls me towards him on the blanket and I don't resist. Soon I am sitting in his lap my lips on his as we both lose ourselves in each other. Something is different this time, each touch and each kiss means so much more and I can feel the love in each and everyone of them. This is the first time we are going to make love, not just have sex and I couldn't wait. I wanted Draco in every way and this was the one way I hadn't had him yet.

Soon we are lying back on the blanket with Draco hovering over me, I am looking up into his stormy grey eyes as I run my hands under his shirt over the muscles in his back. I love his body so much, the hard muscles and soft skin, the definition in his abs and the lines that led down to his assets. The way his hands touched me, gentle yet strong the same as his strong arms.

I start to pull Draco's shirt over his head and he pulls back and looks into my eyes. "Do you want to do this here?" he asks, I can tell he really doesn't want to wait either but he also realizes that we are out in the middle of Hogwarts grounds. I let my eyes roam over Draco and our surroundings as I make up my mind. The scene around us is gorgeous and I don't really want to make my way up to one of our dorms before I have Draco completely so I throw caution to the wind.

"Yes Draco, I do," I answer as I pull his shirt over his head and reach up and pull his lips back down to mine. He lets me just like I knew he would. It was late, no one would find us on the grounds and if they did I really didn't give a fuck. I wanted Draco, I wanted Draco to love me.

Draco just nods and we continue on. Clothes are shed, hands explore, lips travel, and noises make their way out of our mouths as Draco takes me to a place I have never been before. I have never felt more loved, I have never been happier in my life. All I need is to be in Draco's arms for the rest of my life and I will always be happy and safe. I have no doubt in my mind that he will keep me safe no matter what the cost. Draco loves me and I love him and I can't keep the smile off of my face, no matter what he's doing to my body.

After we've finished making love for the very first time I lay in Draco's arms and look up at the stars above us as I trace patterns down his chest, loving the way his muscles clench under my touch. We lay there in silence for a while until I roll over in Draco's arms to face him. I rest my head on my hands on his chest and look into his grey eyes. I just stare into their depths before I say what I want to say. "Thank you for making this the best night ever," I smile down at him.

"You are very welcome love," Draco leans up and kisses me. I'd be lying if I said Draco calling me love didn't make sparks fly through my body in delicious ways.

"I love you Draco," I let the words roll of my tongue, trying them out again for size. I know they are true and they have been for a while. It's one thing actually knowing it though and another saying it out loud. Saying I love you is much more satisfying than just thinking and knowing it.

"I love you to Hermione," Draco smiles up at me and kisses me another time. I cuddle into Draco's side and we fall silent again. We lay like that for a while as I replay tonight over in my head. Draco loves me and there is no doubt in my mind that he does. Everything he's done tonight has proved he is as in love with me and I am with him. I am so happy with how tonight turned out and it is far from over. I know after we get over our little moment of bliss we will be packing up and making our way to one of our dorms, no longer able to keep our hands off of each other.

For the meantime though, we just stay here staring at the stars in each other's arms feeling more loved than ever. Draco loves me and I love him, nothing can possibly get better than this.

**Thanks for reading and I'd love to know what you think!**

**(World Cup side note: For those of you who told me you World cup team you want me to root for, I will! My team is USA for those who were wondering)**

**Thanks again!**


	37. Chapter 37

**I own nothing Harry Potter!**

**Here it is, the last real chapter. There is an epilogue that will be set at the end of this school year and I hope to have that up by the end of the week. Thank you for all of the feedback and for all of those of you who have read this from the very beginning. When I first started this it was only going to be a one shot, but the great reception led to the best story I have written so far if the stats and reviews say anything. So thank you to all of you who have made this such a great story. Thank you so much!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Hermione POV

I open my eyes and look around in the morning light seeing that I'm in Draco's room, not much of a surprise. I've been waking up in Draco's arms in his bed quite a lot since we first started this thing and to be honest it was a great feeling to be in his strong arms. As I turn over to cuddle deeper into Draco's arms I remember last night. I remember the stars and lights sparkling on the water of the Black Lake. I remember the dinner and the early conversation, but most of all I remember the three little words that we'd said to each other. My heart still fluttered in my chest every time I thought about it. Draco loved me and I loved him. It was perfect and we were going to keep it that way.

Last night after we'd made love on the blanket by the Black Lake we'd snuck back into the castle and down to Draco's room. Once there we made sure to explore every single inch of each other's bodies. We'd done it before, but it felt different this time knowing that we loved each other. I knew this was the first step in a relationship that was much bigger than us, but I also knew we were in if for the long haul. We were going to make this work and I knew that one day Draco and I would look back on all of this and remember all of the amazing times we'd had at Hogwarts where we couldn't keep our hands off of each other for even a few seconds. That would all come soon enough, right now I just wanted to focus on the now.

I smiled to myself and pressed my lips to Draco's warm chest softly and that was all it took for him to stir next to me. I look up and see his grey eyes open and he blinks a few times before smiling down at me, "Good morning love," he says his voice husky with sleep. I never thought I'd be the girl to swoon at a guy using terms of endearment, but every time Draco called me love my heart raced in my chest. I loved it.

"Good morning," I smile up at him as I wrap my arms tighter around his waist. "So, you love me, huh?" I ask, I just want to hear him say it again. I can't get enough.

"I do love you," Draco nods and my heart flutters in my chest.

"It's a good thing I love you too," I smile up at him as I watch his grey eyes search mine.

"Yes it is," Draco smiles as finally leans down and puts his lips on mine. I let him kiss me for a few minutes before my stomach interrupts us by growling. What can I say, I'm hungry. We used quite a lot of energy last night. "Hungry?" Draco pulls back and raises an eyebrow at me.

"Yep," I smile, there's no point in denying it.

"Well, I was planning on spending the whole day in bed with you, but I guess we could grab some breakfast from the Great Hall first," Draco smiles as he squeezes my waist.

"Sounds like the perfect day," I smile loving the idea of staying in bed with Draco all day. My mind races with images of everything that we could do today. I couldn't wait.

Draco kisses me on the forehead before unwrapping his arms from around me, I groan at the loss of contact. He just smiles at me and starts to slide out of bed, "Why don't we get changed and go eat so we can get back here quicker?" he suggests and I nod before standing and pulling on clothes.

A few minutes later Draco and I are ready to head down to breakfast, but as he starts to leave his room I grab him by the waist and pull him back. He turns to face me with a questioning look in his eyes. I pull his head down to mine and press my lips to his in a slow kiss that has every nerve ending in my body tingling with desire, we really need to take things slow more often because it feels damn amazing. When I pull away I whisper, "I love you Draco."

"I love you too Hermione," Draco says with his forehead pressed to mine. "Do you still want to get breakfast or should we just stay here?" he asks, his voice deep this time not from sleep. One look in his dark grey eyes and I know which he'd choose, it's the same I want to choose but I don't. I need my energy to spend the rest of the day in bed with him.

I back away with a smile, "Let's get some food and then we'll make up for lost time."

"Sounds like a plan," Draco nods and takes my hand in his while leading me out of his room and to the Great Hall.

When we are outside the door Draco leans down and gives me a long kiss making me want more before pulling away. I can tell he thinks he's going to have to let me go so that I can sit at the Gryffindor table, but I'm having none of that. Yes, it's an unwritten rule that we sit with our tables and that Gryffindor's don't socialize with Slytherin, but I don't really care. Screw the rules.

Instead of releasing Draco's hand and going the opposite way I hold on tight and follow him over to the Slytherin table. He looks back at me with a questioning look. I know he doesn't give a shit about the unwritten rules, after all he's Slytherin, but I know he thinks I do and maybe at one point I did but that's changed. "What?" I ask, pretending like I have no clue why he's looking at me questioning.

"Nothing," he shakes his head and turns back around, but I don't miss the huge smile that spreads across his face.

We take our seats and no one at Slytherin seems to think that it's weird that I'm sitting with them, they don't give a shit just like Draco. Now, the other tables are sending me confused and scandalized looks. I just roll my eyes and ignore all of them. I start to eat just like I would at Gryffindor and am not at all surprised when a redhead sits across from me. I look up to see Ginny with Blaise and she's looking between the two of us. "So?" she asks and it takes me a minute to remember that she knew what Draco had planned last night.

I look up at Draco and lean into his side as I smile at Ginny, "Last night was perfect, thank you for helping."

"No problem," Ginny smiles and I send her a look saying I'd fill her in completely when we get some girl time. By the look on her face I know she can tell what I'm going to tell her. I'm sure my face reads that I'm in love and I'm not attempting to hide it because I want everyone to know Draco is mine.

As we continue to eat our breakfast Draco grabs my hand under the table and we make small talk with Ginny and Blaise and then Ron and Pansy when they finally grace us with their presence. I look across the room and find Luna and Harry sitting together at the Gryffindor table. At the beginning of this year we were all single and not looking for anything, but here we are only a few months later and none of us are single.

I lean over and give Draco a quick kiss on the cheek as I think of where I'd be right now without him. I don't even want to imagine it. I know that at the beginning of this school year I would have scoffed at you if you'd said I'd end up in love with Draco Malfoy, but here I was and I wouldn't change a thing. I had the guy of my dreams sitting right beside me and I knew he wasn't going anywhere. He was going to be there until the very end and I wouldn't have it any other way. I was extremely grateful that he was in my life and I had to thank Ginny for pushing me to go after him time and time again. I would like to think we would have some how found our way to each other in the end, but you never know.

"You ready?" Draco asks breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Hmm?" I look up at him in confusion, I'd been paying no attention at all.

"Do you want to head back to my room?" he asks and I can see what is to come in his eyes. It is enough to set me on fire all over again.

"Yes," I answer with a nod. I can't wait to have him all to myself again.

"Let's go," he smiles as stands taking my hand and leading me through deserted corridors until we reach the Slytherin common room. I look around and am surprised we haven't seen many people on the way, but then again they are probably all outside enjoying the last few days of great weather before winter takes over.

As soon as Draco and I are in his room and the door is closed securely behind us, his lips are on mine and the kiss is slow yet passionate. I can't get enough and keep moving even closer to him until there is nowhere else to go. As we shed our clothes and make our way over to his bed I can't help but think of how lucky I am. I can call Draco Malfoy mine and that is all I want. I don't want anyone else, I just need him.

"I love you," Draco whispers into my hair as I lay in his arms as we catch our breaths. The words are still doing crazy things to my heart and body and I have a feeling that is never going to change.

"I love you too," I say into the room as I cuddle closer to him and hold on for dear life. I have no intention of letting him go now that I have him. I have never been in love before and I don't want to be in love with anyone else, ever. All I need is Draco and now that I have him there is no way in hell I am letting him go. He is mine for the long haul and I am prepared to spend every minute I can with him. I love him and he loves me, that's all I need to know. Things couldn't get any better than they were right now.

**Thanks for reading and I'd love to know what you think!**

**There is one chapter, an epilogue, left before this story is complete. After that I promise I will get working on the sequel as soon as I can.**


	38. Epilogue: Seven Months Later

**I own nothing Harry Potter!**

**Here it is, the epilogue. I will save my ramblings of thanks for the end.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Seven Months Later

Draco POV

I couldn't believe seventh year had flown by so quickly, actually I couldn't believe all of my time at Hogwarts and flown by so quickly. When tomorrow morning rolled around I'd be packing my bags and leaving on the Hogwarts Express for the final time. It just didn't seem real, this whole year didn't seem real. If you would have told me at the start of the year that I would have fallen head over heels in love with Hermione Granger and she would have fallen in love with me as well, I would have laughed in your face. I'm glad I would have been wrong on that account because Hermione is the best thing that has happened to me in a long time.

Our relationship has been stronger than ever and we still can't keep our hands off of each other. We made it our personal mission to hook up in as many places around campus as possible and I think we succeeded. There were nights where we couldn't get enough of each other and things went fast like they did in the beginning and then there were nights where things would be slow, passionate, and loving. I wasn't sure which I liked best, as long as I had Hermione in my arms I didn't care how we decided to play it that night.

I was sitting on the bank of the Black Lake in our spot, the spot where we'd first told each other we loved each other. It was my last night here and Hermione was supposed to be meeting me. We needed to visit our spot one last time before this amazing ride was over. Once we left for the final time tomorrow everything would be different, we'd be out in the real world. Hermione and I were both starting jobs at the beginning of next week. She was starting at the Ministry as an Auror and I was starting at St. Mungos as and apothecary. We were both excited, but it was going to be the opening of a huge chapter in our lives.

When we leave Hogwarts tomorrow we are moving into a shared flat in the center of Wizard London, close to both of our jobs. Our relationship isn't one that we are going to leave behind when we pass through the Hogwarts gates for the last time, no it's going to be with us much longer than that. If I have anything to do with it I will never let Hermione go. I'll admit it, I've fantasized about her being my wife and I have ever intention of asking her someday. Today's not the day though; we're still too young. I want to get our feet under us first.

"Hey babe," Hermione smiles as she approaches me. I smile every time she calls me babe. I used to be the only one with the little terms of affection, but over the months she'd picked it up as well. I'd be lying if I said I didn't like it, it meant she was feeling the same way I was.

"Hey," I smiled up at her as she reached me and patted the spot next to me. She sat down and I wrapped my arm around her shoulder bringing her closer to me. She cuddles into my side as I say, "So, are you ready to leave tomorrow?" I know I'm not, it's a huge step.

"Yes and no," Hermione says as she stares out at the water twinkling in the sun. "I'm ready to start my job and my life outside of these castle walls, but I'm not ready to leave behind everything that's happened over the years. It's been an amazing last seven years," I can hear the smile in her voice. She's right, it has been an amazing last seven years even if she was only in my life like this for the last year. I'd had fun while I was at Hogwarts, made friends and memories that I wanted to hold onto for life. It was going to be hard leaving tomorrow.

"I know exactly what you mean," I agree as I run my fingers over her bare arm.

"At least we're all staying close together," Hermione says.

"Very true," I nod. All of our friends are moving into flats close to ours and starting jobs in either the Ministry or St. Mungo's as well. At least our friends who were done with Hogwarts were, Ginny and Luna still had a year left. I couldn't imagine what Blaise was going through at the thought of not having access to Ginny for the whole school year, the two of them never kept their hands off of each other so this was definitely going to put them to the test. I wasn't too worried about Harry and Luna though, I think they can manage.

Our little group of friends was now all paired off with each other, there was Hermione and I, Blaise and Ginny, Harry and Luna, and Ron and Pansy. It was weird how we all fit together like this, but it was really nice. Hermione's friends and my friends all got along because they were all dating each other. It worked out perfectly for us and I had a feeling all of them would last as well as Hermione's and my relationship would. We were all in it for the long haul even though we were still young.

"This is one of my favorite spots on campus," Hermione said after we were silent for a few minutes. "Thanks for making it that way," she turns and smiles up at me.

"No problem love," I smile as lean down to place a kiss on her lips. "I still love you as much as I did that day and that's never going to change," I brush a strand of hair out of her face.

"I love you too Draco," she smiles up at me.

We sit there for the next few minutes reminiscing about all of the great times we'd had on the grounds of Hogwarts over the years. From Hermione punching me in third year to the moment at this lake, it was funny to see how our feelings for each other had grown. I sat there with Hermione in my arms as we talked about he past and the future. I wasn't ready to leave the past behind, but I was excited for what the future would hold.

Our friends all finally joined us and we had our own little going away party, it was another memory that would stay within this chapter of my life. Hogwarts had been good to me over the years, I'd made friends, memories, gotten good grades and the chance to play on the Quidditch team, I'd found a good job because of them and most importantly of all I'd found Hermione. I was in love with her and nothing was going to change that. When we left the Hogwarts grounds for final time tomorrow she would be at my side, it would be the ending of one chapter and the beginning of another. I was excited to see what the future had to hold, we were heading off into the unknown but I had a feeling we'd come out on top. I loved Hermione and that's all I needed, one day we'd take that next step in our relationship but right now we had all the time in the world for that.

**Thanks for reading and I'd love to know what you think!**

**This is it, the end of this story but I promise there will be a sequel. I can't believe this story has come this far, I started this as a one shot and here we are 37 chapters later and a sequel to come. I want to thank each and everyone of you for reading and reviewing and making this my best story yet. The reception was amazing and I was extremely happy when this reached 100 reviews (my previous record was 90) and now I am ecstatic because you all helped me break 200. I had no idea when I started writing this how it would turn out and I had no idea the reception it would receive. **

**All of you are amazing and I appreciate that you have read, reviewed, and/or supported this story all the way through. You are the reason I wrote it and you are the reason it was successful. I will be writing a sequel to this story and I hope to get that underway soon. For any other those who don't know what I am planning on doing for the sequel: The sequel is going to be set about ten years in the future when Hermione and Draco are married with kids and things have kind of gotten in the way. They are still deeply in love and what not, but they don't have the time to constantly have their hands on each other like they did back at Hogwarts, but they are going to find a way around that. Throughout the story there will be flashback to their weddings and everything that has happened over those last ten years. I'm not exactly sure how it's going to play out but I can guarantee you there there will be no cheating or doubt or relationship falling apart on Draco and Hermione's end. **

**The sequel will most likely be called Remind Me and I hope to have it started soon. I will post a chapter 39 to this story when the sequel does come out with the details, so if you follow this story you will know when the sequel starts. If you have anything you want to see happen in the sequel, just let me know and I will work it in. I want to write what you want to read!**

**Well, I guess that's about it. You all are amazing! I wouldn't have been able to do this without you and I appreciate all the support and feedback you have given me. Thank you for stick with me through this story! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! I'm not sure what else to say, so I guess that's about it.**

**Thank you for reading and I'd love to know what you thought about this little epilogue and the whole story in general!**

**Thanks again!**

**~GinnyGinervaWeasley**


	39. Sequel: Remind Me

**Hey everyone! The sequel to Playing with Fire is finally up and is titled Remind Me. **

**I am sorry it took so long to get this sequel started, I've been working on the first chapter since I finished Playing with Fire, but life just got in the way.**

**Thanks for reading Playing with Fire and supporting it throughout it's entirety! I hope you enjoy Remind Me!**


End file.
